Maldito Destino
by ANULADO
Summary: maldito Destino
1. ¿ De gatos y princesa ?

Primero se tiene que decir que esta historia no es sobre magia, los nombres de los personajes serán siempre los que uso, pero es simplemente porque me agrada tomar algunos matices de su dueña JK ROWLING esta historia esta plagada de errores esta, pero es así como la quiero contar es por eso que la clasificación será de original más que de otra cosa saludos a todos y todas ….

¿De gatos y princesas?

Era la última caja, ya no quedaba más por entrar en su nueva casa, la llenaba de alegría pero a la vez se sentía incomoda era la primera ves que vivía sola, era tocar con los dedos su independencia y ahora mismo ver la casa llena de cajas más que generarle independencia lo que lograba grabarle en la boca del estomago era angustia, dejo la caja en el suelo, no se había fijado que aun la cargaba, con los brazos en la cintura hecho un vistazo a lo que se suponía debía ser el salón, y sonrió para si misma, su padre y su madre se habían ofrecido con lagrimas en los ojos a ayudarle a su pequeña y dulce niña con la mudanza pero ella quería sentirse libre - cerro los ojos con ironía- vaya que estaba en un lio!, tenía pocas cosas que acomodar y aun así creía que tardaría un millar de años, eso mas el trabajo de la publicidad sí que serian un buen esfuerzo.

Ya casi habían pasado dos semanas y aun tenía que comprar los muebles para el nuevo despacho de su casa, la verdad es que ahora que veía todo más en su lugar se sentía mejor… esa mañana en la llamada que hacía a su madre para que esta no pensara que la habían secuestrado o algo similar, prometió invitarlos a cenar a su nueva casa ese mismos sábado, lo que significaba que debía tener todo listo si no, su madre se armaría en pie de guerra y no saldría de su casa. Tomo las llaves de su coche y de la mesita que había dispuesto para esto en la entrada y salió, el fresco londinense le pego de lleno en la cara y recordó a su padre diciéndole - "Herm, no pongas tan fuerte la calefacción que al final no tendrás defensas contra la gripe"….- siguió caminado hacia su coche estacionando frente a la casa en la que se hacia una nota mental de bajar la calefacción antes del sábado.

Poco tardo en accionar la alarma de su vehículo cuando una estampida de pelo dorado se lanzo sobre ella, intento esquivarlo pero el animal al parecer quería tomar algo de ella con mucho ímpetu, el susto se apodero de si y trato de echar a correr hasta que escucho un fuerte silbido y alguien en el fondo que gritaba - Princesa , para, detente- increíblemente el animal se alejo de ella y le permitió ver a la mujer una perra golden retriever.

-¿Te encuentras bien? ¿te hizo daño? - Un joven alto y corpulento, de cabello rojo platinado, se encontraba atando al animal con un collar.- Oye…- el pelirrojo intento acercarse, lo que hizo que ella quedara pasmada mirando su rostro blanco lleno de pecas, y retrocediera unos pasos-Tranquila, solo quiero saber si te encuentras bien, no voy a lastimarte.

-Hee… si, estoy bien, no me ha hecho daño, no te preocupes-Contesto pausadamente, mientras tomaba la bolsa que se le había caído al suelo con todas sus cosas.

-No sé porque se ha comportado así, es un poco joven solo tiene un año, lo lamento…-Comenzó a disculparse en chico, mientras se distraía mirando la cara de azoramiento de la chica que tenia frente a él, no muy alta, pero que produjo en el instantáneamente un poco de dulzura.

-Sera mejor que la mantengas atada ¿no?- dijo en un tono un poco retador.-¿Pero creo ha sido por qué sintió un olor a gato en mi? - El pelirrojo la miro un poco extrañado- Es que mi mascota es un gato Persa, al que creo que no le caerías muy bien, si lo atacas como a mi.- dijo refiriéndose al animal con un extraño y repentino buen humor.

-Eres nueva en este sector, nunca te había visto…Soy…

-Ronald Weasley…Si mis pocos conocimientos deportivos no me fallan- contesto estrechando la mano del pelirrojo.- Jugador de futbol, y si, soy nueva en el sector me mude la semana pasada.

-¿Si… y tu eres?- Pregunto con un poco mas de interés - ¿ No serás una reportera y harás de este incidente un escándalo amarillista?- dijo terminando con una sonrisa fingida intentando ser amable.

-Pues si tienes razón voy a hacer de esto un escándalo nacional, porque vamos! ser atacada por un perro es mas importe que el hambre de África ¿no?- dijo con un poco de sorna la castaña-Perdona, el sarcasmo, mi nombre es Hermione Greanger y la verdad es que soy publicista, si me relaciono con los medios, pero la única razón por la que se quién eres es porque mi ex novio era la novia perdida del Manchester.

-Perdona si te he incomodado-Dijo sonriendo por el comentario de la morena que hacia un montón de caras graciosas mientras hablaba.

-En fin que es un placer conocerte, que tu perra es un encanto, pero que yo me tengo que ir, perdona si no te pido un autógrafo, pero tengo prisa.

Sin más se puso de nuevo en su vehículo, no soportaba a los niños ricos, que creían que tenían el mundo a sus pies, además la perra maligna esa se había encargado de arrancarle un botón de la camisa, gracias al cielo era de color negro que si no en este momento sería un desastre.

La chica era indudablemente encantadora, o por lo menos eso pensaba Ron mientras caminaba de regreso a su casa a dos manzanas de ese lugar, luego de quedar un poco desubicado despidiéndose con la mano en el aire de la castaña que solo lo ignoro, aunque la verdad era un poco grosera él no había tenido la culpa de que ella tuviera un gato, que llamaba la atención de princesa ¿qué culpa podía tener él? Si, definitivamente la culpa era de ella por tener un gato, sonrió para sí mismo mientras seguía caminando.

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la cena con sus padres, La casa estaba mucho mejor ahora y ya por fin tenía más tiempo para dedicarle a la publicidad , ahora se encontraba más tranquila ya casi hacia un mes que vivía completamente sola y la verdad es que no le molestaba demasiado la tranquilidad que era solo irrumpida por los maullidos de Crookshanks que en ese mismo instante entraba por la puerta de la cocina en busca de su desayuno.

-Hola guapo- dijo con tono dulce en respuesta a los maullidos que surgían del gato que jugaba con sus pantuflas - toma aquí tienes- sirvió un poco de leche caliente estaban en pleno invierno y ya hacía mucho frio.

Pero mientras se encontraba acurrucada acariciando a su fiel amigo, escucho un par de rasguños en la puerta que llamaron su atención, he hicieron que ella dejara de acariciar a su gato y se pusiera en pie a la defensiva, se abrigo todo lo que pudo con su bata rosa de andar por casa y camino con cautela hasta la puerta principal , asomo su ojo por la mirilla pero nada pudo ver, se giro tratando de imaginar que tal vez fuese el frio lo que lastimo su cerebro, pero cuando ya había dado dos paso escucho de nuevo el rasguñar en la puerta, se devolvió rápidamente y la abrió de par en par para encontrarse con un bella perra golden retriver que ya se le hacia familiar y que estaba completamente mojada.

-¿Pero qué haces tú aquí? Dijo extrañada acercándose con un poco de miedo para poder coger su placa en la que claramente decía "princesa" - ¿y tu dueño? Donde ¿está el señor Ronald? - salió un poco por encima de la perra pero no había nadie, además estaba lloviznando y el animal estaba sobre su alfombra principal goteando -¿ a ver en donde vives?.- miro de nuevo la placa del animal ya si miedo pero no encontró ningún otro dato más que su nombre impreso- No es muy listo tu dueño no ¿no? .

Que mas podía hacer, el animal la miro con clemencia y no pudo negarse, hacia frio era evidente y por más pelo que tuviera debería sentirlo también. La invito a entrar halándola un poco del collar y la sostuvo mientras cerraba la puerta y pensaba que hacer con ella, pero no tuvo tiempo de hacer gran cosa pues había olvidado por completo que tenía un gato en casa, y en cuanto Crookshanks paso por un lado de la cocina, la perra corrió con tanta velocidad que hizo que Heremione callera de bruces contra el suelo, se puso en pie lo más rápido que pudo mientras escuchaba los ladridos y maullidos que provenían de la cocina, en cuanto llego vio que el cuello de su pobre gato se encontraba en la boca del gigante animal.

-Basta -Grito con todas sus fuerza e inmediatamente la perra dejo de zarandear al gatito - Bájalo, ahora mismo- dijo amenazadoramente - y como por arte de magia princesa soltó al gato que corrió a ponerse a salvo de dos saltos sobre nevera - Eres una perra mala y te quedaras ahí donde estas.

Espero toda la tarde a que parara de llover para salir a buscar el hogar del animal que tenía más que asustado a su pobre gato que no hacia más que temblar agarrado de la mano de su dueña con tanta fuerza que clavaba sus uñas en ella, al final llego la noche y no tuvo más remedio que encerrar a la perra en el cuarto de ropas para poder dormir tranquila mientras se llevaba a su cama a su gato, ya mañana seria otro día.

La mañana siguiente apareció, casi o más fría que la anterior aunque para beneficio de la chica ya había parado de llover, bajo a la cocina y luego de atiburrar a los dos animales con galletitas para gatos, se preparo a salir con Princesa, aunque la verdad no sabían bien ni cómo iba a hacer para que no saliera corriendo a la primera. Todo iba bien la perra hacia caso y no corría demasiado pero ya había recorrido una par de casas y aun no encontraba ni un solo cartel ni nada por el estilo. " Que tonta soy, es un personaje famoso , es evidente que Luna debe saber algo" - pensó.- tomo su teléfono móvil mientras se detenía en una esquina .

-Hola guapa, escucha.- le corto antes de que comenzara a contarle una de sus mil historias extrañas.- no sabras de casualidad donde queda la casa del jugador de futbol Ronal Weasley….

-¿Me estas buscando a mi?-una voz masculina se acerco por detrás.

-Si, justamente a ti!- Se encontraba un poco absorta

-¿y? - dijo él con la cara un poco agazapada.

-y… pues que tu perra llego a mi casa ayer toda mojada y no conseguía encontrar tu casa…

-¿mi perra? ¿Tú tienes a princesa?- se pudo notar la emoción - Lleva dos días perdida, la tienes en tu casa?

-¿En mi casa? No? Esta aquí mism….- pero al girar para buscar a la perra ya esta no estaba.

-Es broma ¿no?, ¿dejaste que se escapara?-Volvía a sonar alterado de nuevo.

-No deje que se escapara,!- se defendió- venia conmigo es solo que no sé donde se metió.- se tapo la cara con la mano.

- a ver tranquila, no vivo sino una calle de aquí, seguro que regreso a casa- intento sonar esperanzador.

Caminaron juntos hasta encontrarse con una reja gigante en donde al fondo se podía ver una casa de color blanco y con cenefas café, que bien podría ser dos veces la casa en la que vivía Hermione, el chico timbro en la puerta y esta se abrió automáticamente, sin decir palabra los dos pasaron dentro de la reja, Cuando una pelirroja salió corriendo hacia ellos.

-Ron apareció, apareció…-Gritaba la pelirroja de cabello largo y liso .- ladraba en la puerta , y los de seguridad la vieron, está un poco sucia pero bien.

Sin decir nada mas los dos fueron hacia la casa y Hermione se decidió a seguirlo, tan pronto entraron en el salón había un par de pelirrojos mas lo que significaba que estaba frente a toda la familia , espero un rato mientras se aseguro de que la perra estuviera en buena manos y al verse ignorada, empezó a salir ya había llegado a la reja cuando.

-Hey…- Alguien la llamaba, así que giro

-Dime…- contesto a ver la cara sonriente del pelirrojo

-Quería…. Quería darte las gracias por cuidar de ella, espero que no te cause muchas molestias.

-No te preocupes hoy por ti, mañana por mí…

-Entonces déjame hacer ese algo por ti….- dijo mirando al castaña que enarco un ceja- déjame invitarte a cenar, ya es la segunda vez que nos vemos y en las dos ocasiones he salido a deberte, déjame agradecerte.

-No hace falta no te preocupes, me tengo que marchar ya…- Dijo sonriendo con encanto.

No lo dejo ni terminar y salió por lo la reja aunque esto para el pelirrojo que no estaba acostumbrado a obtener un No por respuesta, no era más que una incitación a continuar insistiendo, ya que ahora que la miraba tenía unos ojos muy dulces y aunque no era la más alta, ni la de mejor cuerpo se veía encantadora.

Bueno este es mi regreso, este cap es solo la entrada quiero su sinceridad ante todo pronto nuevo cap muuy pronto, espero les guste y ya saben, consejos todos los que me puedan dar besos :)


	2. poco convencional

Poco Convencional

Era un maña como las demás, se despertó y se puso sus deportivas, cepillo sus dientes y fue en busca de su fiel amiga, amaba correr le hacía sentir libre hacia que el aire frio llegara a su cerebro, abrió la puerta principal y dejo que princesa se echara a correr, y el comenzó a correr tras ella se había convertido en su rutina de calentamiento, simplemente se echaban a correr juntos sin ningún rumbo en especial, eso le ayudaba a pensar…Pero luego de estar corriendo por poco más de quince minutos, el camino al pelirrojo se le hiso demasiado conocido, ya había pasado por ese lugar estaba seguro, siguió corriendo pensando en que en realidad ya había corrido por muchos lugares, pero el recorrido aun se le hacía conocido, se dejo llevar por un poco más de diez minutos en los que su mente ya solo había pensamientos sobre lo ultimo dicho por el entrenador, o sobre lo que pensaba comerse al desayuno, cuando se dio cuenta de que corría solo, se detuvo miro a su alrededor pero no estaba su perra, silbo, pero no había rastro de princesa. Sintió rabia nuevamente hacia tan solo tres días que había sucedido lo mismo y la había vuelto a perder, tal vez lo mejor era no correr mas con el animal, claro si era que lo encontraba. Camino despacio por el lugar que segundos antes había corrido esperando encontrar a su amiga.

Nuevamente escucho los rasguños en la puerta, pero esta vez eran mas fuertes, aunque ya en esta ocasión al ver por la mirilla y no encontrar a nadie no se asusto, simplemente abrió la puerta y allí estaba de nuevo La perra, sonrió para si misma se ajusto el gran abrigo blanco que tenia puesto y fue hacia la cocina, sabía que era lo que deseaba la perra, desde que le vio comerse casi ella sola un bolsa completa de las galletas de su gato. Entro a la cocina de prisa y tomo la bolsa, cuando volvió a la entrada de la casa la perra movió la cola con energía, había adivinado ,ella quería galletas , hacia un buen rato que no veía a Crookshanks y supuso que estaría casando algún ratón, Se sentó en el suelo fuera de su caza sin importar mucho el frio hacia un poco de sol y quería disfrutarlo, la perra se sentó a su lado y puso su cabeza en su regazo, así que sin más la castaña comenzó a darle galletas y a acariciar su lomo, mientras cerraba intermitente los ojos a la luz del sol que calentaba de apoco su rostro.

Llevaba pocos segundos observándola, se veía encantadora, ni siquiera la conocía pero la manera en la que se encontraba tumbada en el suelo como una chiquilla lo hacía despertar la mayor de las ternuras, sin saber bien porque Ron no se atrevía a irrumpir en la escena, se veía tan cálida, con el sol sobre ella, como si de una alucinación se tratase, pero no podía estar más tiempo allí de pie, no asechándola como un delincuente, se animo a caminar despacio como para no mover el cuadro viviente que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

-Definitivamente princesa esta obsesionada contigo.-Dijo casi en el murmullo haciendo que la castaña abriera los ojos despacio, encantándolo casi hechizándolo.

-Al parecer le obsesionan las galletas para gatos,-Dijo enseñándole la bolsa que traía en la mano.

-Si, porque se me ha perdido en menos de un segundo, creo que ya se conoce este camino.

-bueno es la tercera vez que viene.- dijo aceptando la mano que le tendía un pelirrojo totalmente vestido de negro. - ¿Oye no hace mucho frio para andar corriendo?

-Bueno, pues un poco si pero debo hacerlo.- Dijo guiñando un ojo involuntariamente, pareciendo seductor lo que consiguió sacarle una sonrisa a ella, Que ya se encaminaba hacia su casa.

-¿Porque siempre haces lo mismo?- Pregunto mientras se ataba con sus manos al pecho.

-¿Porque siempre hago qué?- dijo girándose extrañada, abrigándose mas.

-Eso, siempre que terminas una oración, das por zanjada la charla y me dejas hablando solo o simplemente me ignoras…-Sonó un poco indignado el pelirrojo que ya se había acercado mientras hablaba al portal de la castaña-

-no lo sé, es involuntario, además no se qué te hace pensar que quiero hablar con un desconocido.-Se defendió adentrándose un poco en su casa.

-pues yo ya no debería ser un desconocido para ti , el destino no hace más que encontrarnos- dijo siguiendo a la castaña pero sin pasar del marco de la puerta.

-yo no creo en el destino, creo en que las situaciones debemos crearlas nosotros mismos.

-Bueno pues crea en tu cabeza la situación en la que te invito a cenar y tu aceptas.-Dijo sonriendo casi intentando seducirla.

-¿Estas ligando conmigo?-Pregunto mientras no podía contener la risa.

-¡No soy yo! es princesa que se ha enamorado de ti, solo intento hacerle la vida más fácil a la pobre.- fingió inocencia, mientras se apoyaba en el marco de puerta.

-Si ya princesa…- le fue inevitable sonreír, el chico tenían encanto y aunque no le interesaba, ¿ que mas daba conocerle? - ¿Princesa se toma un tasa de te? O ¿eso también lo haces tú por ella?

-Si, creo que eso también tendré que hacerlo yo, ella se conforma con las galletitas para gato.

Hermione sonrió mientras le hacia un ademan para que se adentrara en la casa, y la siguiera, Ron cerro la puerta y camino por un pasillo, que dividía el salón, que estaba compuesto por un sofá grande blanco y dos auxiliares negros con una pequeña chimenea que estaba encendida, siguió caminando. Y tras una puerta de cristal pudo imaginar que se encontraba el patio la casa no era muy grande pero era acogedora, siguió a la castaña hasta una puerta a la izquierda por ese pasillo, que termino por ser la cocina, amplia en realidad, toda blanca y negra. En cuanto él y la perra entraron, noto como un gato persa de color cobrizo se lanzaba a los brazos de la castaña que lo tomo con una sonrisa "tiene un sonrisa preciosas" pensó, en realidad desde que la conoció noto que su sonrisa simplemente le encantaba

-princesa le ataco la última vez que estuvo aquí, aun no lo supera-Dijo acariciando al gato y sacando a Ron de sus pensamientos

-Si no le van mucho los gatos, aunque sigue queriendo robar su comida,- contesto mientras se sentaba en una pequeña silla en una mesa de cuatro puestos que había en el rincón de la instancia.

-Bueno, Ron Weasley, ya que según tu, el destino está empeñado en encontrarnos, cuéntame de ti.- Puso la tetera que había estado calentando antes de que princesa apareciera, un plato con galletas y se sentó con Crookshanks en su regazo.

-Pues tengo veintitrés años, soy jugador de futbol soy el quinto se seis hermanos…y tengo una perra que esta obsesionada contigo, ahora tu. -Dijo tomando un poco de té.

-mi nombre es Hermione, tengo veinticuatro años para ser exacta soy publicita, vivo sola, no tengo hermanos pero tengo a mi gato llamado Crookshanks que no soporta a tu perra.

-¿Como se llama?.- dijo señalando al gato.

- Crookshanks, si ya sé que es extraño pero a si me gusta a mi

-y yo no voy a decir lo contrario créeme.

Entre sonrisas paso el tiempo, las visitas matinales se hicieron más habitúes, ya no era una molestia y hasta el perro y el gato había conseguido saldar sus deuda, Crookshanks consiguió subirse al lomo de preciosa y después de mucho sufrir consiguió estar suelto aun en presencia de la perra que ahora le guardaba mas respeto. Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde ese primer encuentro con sabor a te y Ron se encontraba en casa de la castaña intentado obligarla a ir a una cena familiar a la que ella se negaba con todo sus fuerzas a asistir.

-Venga Hermione, ven conmigo, es que ya piensan que me estoy inventando tu existencia.

-Que no, Ron es una cena familiar yo allí no pinto nada-Decía la chica que tenía todo el cabello recogido con unos jenns un ligero suéter sentada con un cojín en las piernas mirando a su amigo que ahora mismo estaba concentrado jugando con el Xbox

-¿Como que no? Yo te estoy invitando además mueren de ganas de conocerte….-Dijo mirando a su amiga que ya se había tumbado en el sofá.

-Ron es una cena familiar si fuera una cena cualquiera, no importaría! Pero se que estará todo tu familia y no sé…-Dijo pensativa

- a ver te me calmas dos segundos, que no voy a presentarte como mi futura esposa sino como mi amiga, con la que hablo dos horas por teléfono y a la que mi perra obedece más que a mí.

-¿Sabías que eres insoportable?- el la silencio antes de que siguiera hablando.

-Eso es un ¿Si?-Puso en stop a su juego y la miro.

-Si iré, pero como me dejes sola un segundo, nunca más en tu vida vuelvo a hablar contigo.. -dijo apuntándole con el índice

.-Pareces una nena chiquita.!- le guiño el ojo y ella le lanzo el cojín que antes tenía en sus piernas.

Esa misma noche Hermione se sentía extrañamente nerviosa, ahora que lo pensaba Ron nunca le había hablado mucho de su familia, apenas sabía que era una familia numerosa y muy amorosa pero la verdad era que solo había visto a la señora de la casa de lejos y recordaba un poco a su hermanita pequeña del día en que había llevado a la perra de regreso a su casa. Se miro sobre el espejo y vio en su reflejo lo mejor que podía conseguir tenía un bonito vestido negro que llegaba solo a la rodilla se ato el cabello en una coleta y se puso unos tacones de color piel, en realidad era muy sencilla su vestimenta pero se veía muy elegante, escucho el timbre de su casa y bajo corriendo, antes de abrir se aseguro dejarle comida al gato y salio.

Ron atino a mirarla de arriba abajo y soltó un suspiro de sorpresa y agrado, cosa que no paso con ella que vio que su amigo solo llevaba puesto unos jeans desgastados y una camisa no muy elegante, además andaba en zapatillas.

-Creo que estoy demasiado arreglada Ron, tú me dijiste que era un cena familiar- Se quejo un poco ella, con cara de angustia mientras mira su vestido.

-Si bueno, pero no se cómo sean tus cenas familiares, pero las mías no suelen ser muy convencionales, -Dijo tomándola del brazo y tirando de ella fuera del refugio de casa.

-Mejor me cambio- dijo intentando salir hacia dentro de la casa, pero el chico la levanto un poco del suelo tomándola de la cintura y arrastrándola hacia la calle.

-Estas preciosa, serás la envidia ya verás- dijo mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

-Ron ¿y tu coche?- pregunto al ver que no había en que movilizarse

-Pues es que vivimos solo a unas cuadras, además nos sentara bien el fresco, y sin mas la tomo de la mano para llevarle por la calle.

Estaba hermosa era cierto pero definidamente Ron sabia que ella no tenía muy claro lo que significaba cenar en familia para los weasely, porque al final aunque pensaran que la cenas serian encuadernadas y llenas de protocolos no podrían estar más lejos de la realidad. Se dedicaron a caminar en silencio, por aquel lugar aunque ella seguía teniendo cara de incredulidad, que le causaba a Ron un poco de gracia, pero el tenia razón no estaban si no ha diez minutos caminando y en menos de lo pensado ya estaban en la reja negra de la casa.

En cuanto se abrió la puerta Hermione no pudo evitar sentir un ligero cosquilleo en la pasan que la verdad no sabía muy bien que lo producía, solo era un extraña sensación de tener que pasar casi toda una velada con una familia que era casi desconocida para ella. La puerta principal se abrió, una chica del servicio los invito a pasar y tomo el ligero chal de color piel que llevaba la chica en los hombros y le hizo un gesto con la cara a Ron que Hermione no pudo entender. Tuvo la idea por un instante que la niña del servicio la miraba de arriba abajo aun que cuando se giro le hizo una cara a Ron que solo sonrió.

Caminaron juntos por un tramo del salón, la casa era muy grande y extrañamente para lo que se esperaba encontrar la castaña parecía completamente desolada, caminaron poco hasta que un olor a comida se hacía más que fuerte.

-Hola mama…- Saludo Ron a una mujer un poco rechoncha con un adelantan medio blanco sobre un vestido rojo carmesí que se encontraba removiendo algo en un sartén gigante que se encontraba sobre el fuego y que desprendía un olor increíblemente tentador.- Ella es Hermione.

-oH, mucho gusto querida, yo soy Molly, la madre de este muchachote.-La mujer de unos sesenta años pellizco con una mano el brazo del pellirrojo y con la otra tomaba la de la chica que se encontraba un poco aturdida, con el olor que ahora mismo invadía sus fosas nasales-Espero estés a gusto, es un placer conocerte, no sabes cuánto nos ha hablado mi pequeño de ti, es mas solo habla de ti, se la pasa contigo, ¿eres de Londres?. ¿Cuántos años tienes?, se ve que eres muy joven.-La mujer no paraba de decir cosas lo que impedía a Hermione pensar una buena respuesta siquiera , lo único que consiguió soltar fue una sonrisa angustiada , y Ron no tubo más que intervenir.

-Mama, que tal si dejamos un poco la charla para cuando nos sirvas esta deliciosa comida y me dices donde están los demás que quiero presentarla.

-Oh si querido, están en el jardín jugando a no sé que , por cierto dile a Ginn que es hora poner la mesa así que se traiga aquí a Fleur y a Audrey .

-Vaale- ya las mando

Sin más tomo a Hermione del brazo y la encamino por una pequeña puertecilla blanca que en cuanto se abrió mostro un gran césped verde, donde había una gran cantidad de personas, en una esquina se encontraba ubicada un gran mesa rectangular que llevaba un mantel blanco, lo primero que noto Hermione, luego de que su tacón se clavara en el suelo, fue que toda la familia se encontraba en sandalias pantalones cortos, cabellos suelto y ropa casual muy cómoda , eso consiguió dejarle claro en la cabeza porque todos la miraban como un bicho raro, era evidente que desentonada, en eso pensaba hasta que la única integrante de la familia que conocía llego latiendo y moviendo la cola a saludarle .

-Cualquiera que sea amiga de princesa es amiga mía también- un joven pelirrojo muy similar a Ron solo que videntemente mayor, vestido con una camisa de flores multicolor y unas bermudas blanca llego a saludar tras el animal- Me llamo George, soy, uno de los tantos hermanos mayores de Ron,- dijo con una sonrisa que a Hermione se le antojo muy pintoresca.

-Mi nombre es…..- Pero no puedo terminar, otro pelirrojo mas se había acercado aunque este era evidentemente mayor que los otros dos, y su vestimenta era un poco más seria traía un corta barba muy llamativa.

-Eres Hermione Greanger, una de las chicas de oro de la publicidad Thomson ¿a que si?- Hermione solo atino a asentir tímidamente, por lo general cuando salía con Ron era a él a quien reconocían pero no a ella.- Mi nombre es Percy Weasley, hermano mayor de estos dos.

- y para que dejes de pensar que es un psicópata obsesionado contigo. -Dijo George rondando los ojos-Es consejero del alcalde y por eso conoce a todo el mundo.

-interesante, saberlo.- Hermione sonreirá tímidamente.

-¿No tienes nada más que decir, porque eres muy tímida? o ¿porque estar clavada en el césped como un árbol no te dejan pensar bien?- George, Hermione solo pudo mover la boca, cuando una pelirroja mas, se unió al club

-Pues quítatelos zapatos, tranquila, se nota que estas un poco apurada tan arreglada, no te habrá sacado mi hermanos de tu trabajo ¿no? - Hermione negó con la cabeza - mi nombre es Ginny- un chica pelirroja de ojos extrañamente marrones, que llevaba un vestidito blanco muy mono, se agacho sin más y le ayudo a sacar sus zapatos y a despegarlos de la tierra…

-Ginn, que dice mama que le ayudes a poner la mesa y que le diga a Fleur y Audrey que te ayuden.- dejo el recado Ron.

-¿ y Angelina?

-Dijo que quiere que te ayuden no que terminen rompiendo la bajilla completa, ya tu sabes cómo es que vive de los nervios…

-Pues con ese novio, cualquiera…- Dijo mirando de reojo a George que resoplo indigno.

Hermione solo atinaba a sonreír, poco e había imaginado terminar en un fiesta o reunión familiar de un famoso, donde todos parecieran tan despreocupados. Luego de los respectivos saludos se marcharon. Siguió caminado descalza y con los tacones en la mano, y se dedico a mirar como una rubia esbelta y muy atractiva se encaminaba junto con una morena muy sencilla a su lado y Ginny a quien acaba de conocer hacia la cocina, se sentó en una de la sillas y Ron quien había olvidado por un momento que iba con ella se sentó a su lado.

-Voy a golpearte en cuanto estemos a solas, Ron Weasley-Dijo mirando a su alrededor sin fijar su cara en el pelirrojo que la miraba de reojo cómplice.

-Te van a encantar ya veras, a veces son un poco insoportables y tienen sus momentos, pero son buena gente.- guardo silencio pocos segundo.- Ese es mi hermano Bill es el mayor de todos se caso hace ya tres años con la rubia que viste entrar a casa- Hermione asintió con la cabeza y miro a quien apuntaba el dedo de Ron, Era un hombre que se podría decir grande su de cabello corto y facciones fuertes estaba jugando a quien sabe que con otro pelirrojo. -Ese con el que juega a pelearse es Charlie, a ese no lo casa nadie es un juerguista, le gustan los animales y es veterinario, si tienes una amiga de su edad que presentarle mama no se enoja, la que viste que se fue con mi hermana y mi cuñada era Audrey es la novia de toda la vida de mi hermano Percy, es una chica un poco liberal, tienen un niña de un año y mi hermano aun no consigue casarse con ella.

-¿Y porque no consigue casarse con ella?¿ y a ti porque te hace gracia?- dijo ella mirando a su amigo que comenzaba reír por lo bajo

-Mi hermano toda la vida fue muy cuadriculado y precisamente se enamoro de la mujer más feminista de todo londres, ella no se quiere casar por no se que rollo trae en la cabeza, es muy cómico cuando discuten, no me mires asii!- Hermione negaba con la cabeza- y esa guapa moranza que ves ahí es Angelina, es la novia de George, ha sido genial con todo- dijo un poco soñador extrañando a la castaña- y esa guapa que gira alrededor suyo es Mollly la hijita de Percy y el bebe que trae en brazos es Vicotire tiene ocho meses es la bebe de Bill y Fleur..

-¿Como la rubia tiene un hijo?¿y de ocho meses?- dijo un poco extrañada

-Si, ¿qué tiene de raro?

-Hombre que parece una reina de belleza, yo soy soltera y sin hijos y para parecer un poquito agraciada debo darme horas en el espejo. Si tuviera su cuerpo no me habría casado créeme- dijo negando con la cabeza causando una risa del pelirrojo.

Solo tardaron un par de minutos en salir de nuevo las tres chicas, cargadas de platos y de cubertería para poner la mesa, la rubia saludo a Hermione con un extraño acento francés e ingles que le genero duda a la castaña que solo asintió con la cabeza para no parecer descortés mientras se ponía en pie descalza. Y no fue sino que vieran a la chicas trabajando en la masa para que el resto de la familia que se encontraba esparcida por toda el patio se acercara de repente, parecía un rito todos miraban pero nadie hacia nada , para ayudar a las mujeres que ponían la mesa todo lo rápido que cavia en sus fuerza.

-En esta casa la comida es muy importante, ya verás!-Susurro Ron al oído de la chica.

-Dios huele a comida desde la entrada de casa, por un momento pensé que llegaba muy tarde y que tu madre iba a matarme.-Un hombre mayor había entrado con la corbata en la mano y el saco a un puesto lo que hizo sentir a Hermione menos desubicada que al principio. Y se sentó sin decir más en la silla que precedía la mesa.

-Si, papa tu da ejemplo- Reto la pelirroja que atino a medio poner el planto frente al lugar del hombre cuando este, se sentó.

Y al parecer esta era la señal que necesitaban todos los demás que inmediatamente se sentaron cada uno en su silla al igual que las chicas que medio pusieron la mesa.

-Abrid campo- Se escucho a lo lejos… todos giraron y vieron que la señora weasley traía una placa de comida y sus dos ayudantes traían mas.

Poco a poco se fue llenando la mesa con lo que parecía un banquete para dioses, aunque Hermione no tenía ninguna duda de que toda la cena la había supervisado esta mujer le costaba imaginar que en esta familia tuvieran la capacidad de comerse semejante cantidad e alimentos. pero vaya que se equivocaba, mas se tardo la comida en ponerse en la mesa que los integrantes de la familia en sentarse a depredar todo lo que allí había entre halagos de " mama te quedo delicioso" "señora weasley es el mejor aderezo que he comido en mi vida" y " cariño, eres la mejor"… Hermione comenzaba a sentirse muy cómoda.

-Y ¿a ti que te parece? Querida- Molly llamo la atención de la chica que estaba sumergida detallando a cada uno en la mesa.

-pues a mí me parece una cena deliciosa, y le agradezco su invitación.

-Oh , no hay que agradecer, de ahora en adelante espero verte más por casa que mira que tienes acaparado al pequeño Roni.

-Si mira que mama es capas de sacarte los ojos si piensas en robártelo- Bromeo George pero tuvo que callar por inesperado codazo que Angelina le propino.

-¿Y tu eres? ¿Creo que no he tenido el placer de conocerte?- el hombre mayor que precedía la mesa la miro.

-Soy Hermione Greanger, una amiga de Ron.

Entre charla y charla la velada continuo, parecía increíble , pero era una familia acogedora que a pesar de vivir en un barrio tan lujoso parecían tan normales y tan amigables, poco menos tiempo paso cuando ya todos habían terminado de cenar, Hermione se ofreció a ayudar a recoger la mesa perr no se lo permitieron asique ya que estaba toda llena de tierra se sentó en césped a ayudar a angelina a cuidar de los pequeños, ya que su querido acompañante había comido tanto que ahora mismo necesitaba un medicamento para ayudar y la había dejado sola.

-Hola!- la morena le hablo primero- y ¿de que conoces a Ron?

-Bueno fue toda una casualidad, en realidad.

-Si eso dicen las lenguas en esta casa, que no paran de decir que tu y el son pareja.- Angelina se sentía muy cómoda hablando con la perfecta descocida.

-pues no, no somos novios, en realidad nos conocimos porque princesa me ataco y luego y cuando se perdió yo la encontré, o más bien ella me encontró a mi- dijo acariciando la cabellera platinada del bebe en el regazo de Angelina

-Si todos nos asustamos mucho, es muy importante para todos, es prácticamente lo único que nos queda de Fred.

-Si se nota, estaban todos muy preocupados, -Hermione no quiso preguntar en ese momento a que se refería con un tal Fred, pero al ver la cara de la chica que se ensombreció supo que no debía ahondar más en el tema, era mejor dejarlo así.

En cuanto se despidieron, todos fueron muy amables y dulces, en esta ocasión Percy se había ofrecido a dejarla en casa, pero para sorpresa de Ron era ella ahora quien quería caminar hasta su casa, con su compañía, asi que sin decir nada más aun con los tacones en la mano salió caminando del brazo de Ron por aquella calle.

-¿Ron?- dijo intentando romper el silencio que se había formado entre los dos mientras caminaban.- ¿ Puedo preguntarte algo?

-Si por supuesto hermosa.-Dijo extrañándose por el repentino sentido que había tomado el ambiente.

-¿Quien es Fred?-Dijo y se quedo mirando a Ron que se detuvo a medio caminar borrando la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¿Quien te hablo de el?- dijo casi obligándose a seguir caminando

-Angelina, lo menciono cuando hable de Princesa, dijo que era lo único que aun les quedaba de él, pero puso la misma cara que tu y yo ya no quise insistir… si no quieres no es necesario que me cuentes.

-Fred-El pelirrojo metió las manos en sus bolsillos, ¿como empezar esa charla?, se dejo llevar un poco y pensó que lo mejor era no darle muchas vueltas- Fred era el hermano gemelo de George- Hermione se quedo un poco pasmada y por una extraña razón ya no quería saber mas-Murió- una nueva pausa mas.- hace poco más de un año, tenia leucemia eso es….

-Cáncer, en la sangre - Le completo, y por un momento se sintió morir, la cara de Ron era un poema inerte que expresaba mucho pero casi nada. Solo miraba al frente ignorando la mirada que a su lado hacia Hermione.

-Sí, lo último que hizo fue adoptar a Princesa…- dijo con una cara que se perdía en medio de sus recuerdos con una sonrisa débil más débil que el propio corazón que empezaba latir más lento- pero pocos meses después falleció, era un tipo genial siempre sonreía, incluso cuando se entero de su enfermedad sonreía mientras nosotros llorábamos, por eso princesa es tan importante- Miro por fin a Hermione que intentaba contener el nudo que se había formado en su garganta.

-Lamento haber preguntado- Dijo casi n un susurro

-No, está bien, te conocí por princesa y si Fred no la hubiera Adoptado , no hubiera pasado.

-¿Y George?- era evidente que su hermano gemelo era quien peor lo había pasado.

-Fue duro, para el fue muy duro, pero angelina estuvo ahí siempre para el, para ella también fue difícil, sobre todo porque cuando era unos chiquillos fue novia de Fred.

-¿Qué?-Dijo un poco asombrada, al ver que una pequeña sonrisa se asomaba de nuevo el rostro opaco del chico que caminaba a su lado.

-Te dije que mi familia no era la más convencional.

Y esto fue lo último que se dijo, Hermione no quería meterse más, el recuerdo de Fred seguía vivo y lo había podido notar en angelina y en Ron, esa era la primera vez desde que lo conocía que le veía tan vulnerable, tan sensible, pero el tenia razón nada en la vida de ese pelirrojo era convencional, es mas todo él era fura de lo normal.

…

Segundo cap muy muy rápido, espero que les guste que sigan la historia pero sobre todo que dejes sus :D Reviews


	3. Despampanante

_**Despampanante**_

-Que si mama que estoy bien- Repitió nuevamente mientras descendía del coche.- Si he comido bien últimamente, no,¡ no estoy más delgada!- Busco por sobre su mano la mesa en la que se suponía debía dirigirse y ahí estaba como siempre un pelirrojo vestido con una sencilla camiceta blanca mirando fijamente al móvil sin percatarse que su amiga ya había llegado a la cita- madre te voy a dejar, es que tengo mucho lio, en la noche te llamo ¿está bien?- sin más corto la comunicación.

-¿Sigue esperando que un buen día regreses a casa?- Pregunto mientras esperaba que su amiga se sentara frente a él, mientras pensaba en porque siempre iba tan elegante, tenía un vestido color piel que se ataba de lado y su cabello suelto y liso.

-Si, supongo que aun no lo asimila…-resoplo mientras colocaba su bolsa a un lado -¿con quién hablas?- Dijo sonriendo a ver que su amigo se sonrojaba un poco.

-mmmmm, con una vieja amiga.

-¿una vieja a amiga? O ¿una antigua novia?-Enarco una ceja la castaña, ya hace meses que le veía casi diario, es imposible no conocer sus gestos.

- ¿Tenias que ser periodista no?- negó con la cabeza, mientras texteaba de nuevo en su teléfono móvil- siempre tan entrometida.

-Hee!...- Arrugo el entrecejo- Perdona por preocuparme por ti…-Dijo un con un poco de indignación.- ademas soy publicista no periodista...

-Es que guapa, a veces pienso que tu estas en cubierta y estás haciendo un reportaje de mi vida y luego escribirás un libro, contando todas mis intimidades.- Hermione abrió la boca desmesuradamente y tomo la servilleta que había sobre la mesa y se la lanzo-Ja! No te pongas agresiva que es solo una broma.

-Pues mira cómo me descoso de la risa- Le miro seria- además como hiciera un libro de tu vida, tendría que inventarme la mitad, porque eres el ser más aburrido de todo Londres …- fingió un bostezo.

-Pues a que ni te imaginas con que personaje, con una vida mucho más emocionante claro… estoy hablando - Dejo el móvil sobre la mesa y levanto la mano para llamar la atención del mesero de ese habitué café, Hermione lo miro de reojo y rápidamente paso la mano sobre la mesa y tomo el móvil. -Heee! Dios que rápida, ya te puedes meter a delincuente.

-Wow Este libro comienza a ponerse interesante ¡al fin! Pensé que tendría que abortar mi misión - levanto la cabeza y miro al pelirrojo que ahora mismo le levantaba una ceja - así que , Lavender Brown- sonrió para si misma mientras revisaba rápidamente la bandeja de entrada de los mensajes de texto- _" Si te soy sincera te extraño muño Roni lindo"_ Nada mas de imaginarme esto en su voz chillona me hace una gracia! Que no te imaginas.

-¡Basta ya!- dijo mirándola aprensivo cuando el mesero de acerco.- Un té helado por favor.

-¿Tienes calor cielo? -Mirándole sonriente- Aun hace frio, o será que ¿estás acalorado por otra cosa?, Tráeme un capuchino, Gracias-Dijo guiñándole un ojo amistosamente al mesero y dedicándole una mirada a su amigo que estaba empezando a pasar colores.- " _No sabes la de noches que me la paso desvelado acordándome de ti y de todo lo que hicimos_…." No pudo terminar de leer el pelirrojo le había arrancado el móvil de la mano.

- Ni una palabra de esto a nadie Hermione.

-Soy una tumba- Dijo sonriendo de nuevo- Así que has tenido algo oculto con una modelo.

-solo fue cosa de un par de meses y pronto se termino- Afirmo recostándose en su asiento.

-Ya pues al parecer a los dos los ha dejado muy marcados su aventura sin importancia, y ¿paso hace mucho?-recostó sus codos sobre la mesa instando al pelirrojo a que le contara la historia.

-Fue un par de meses antes de conocerte, salimos una noche de copas, las copas nos ganaron nos liamos y ya, decidimos seguir viéndonos, pero la realidad es que ella viaja demasiado, siempre anda de aquí para allá y al final te hartas, y hace un par de semanas me la encontré caminando por Londres y la invite un café aquí mismo- Dijo terminando su relato.

- y ¿tiene la voz igual de chillona como la vez en la tele?

-Deja de burlarte, es una buena chica- jugaba con la servilleta - y es inteligente y culta.

-Si yaa ahora repítelo hasta que te lo creas- Dijo con una sonrisa irónica, que hizo que Ron rompiera en una carcajada y le lanzara una mirada despiadada.- La realidad amigo mío, es que esta buena, ya esta.

Era común verlos allí, en esa mesa, siempre estaban juntos hablando y sonriendo, habían decidido que ese era un punto medio para los dos así no podían negarse a verse, al principio la revistas habían saltado la alarma de que el futbolista había conseguido nueva chica, pero con el pasar del tiempo habían tenido que disipar los rumores, pues solo se les veía juntos o saliendo de una tienda o cenando o caminado pero nada más. La amistad había crecido muy rápido y sin querer, a Ron se le había olvidado la idea de conquistarla un par de meses después de conocerla, se había convertido en su confidente, quien guardaba sus secretos, ella sola se había encargado de ganarse cada pedacito de su confianza y de su cariño, ¿Como? No tenía ni idea , tal vez eras sus galletas, sus intentos de disimular que en el fondo era una niña consentida, su fortaleza para afrontar cualquier problema, no sabía que era pero tampoco le importaba averiguarlo, solo sabía que cuando alguien la hacía enojar o ponerse triste quería partirle la cara y Hermione lo sabía también , tal vez por eso no se atrevía a contarle si salía o no con un chico, pues sabía que Ron no lo llevaría también como ella una decepción, tal vez por eso había ocultado el plantón que le había puesto Héctor, ¿para qué? Ron le cuidaba, pero por sobre todo el no era precisamente el hombre más pacífico de todos, estaba lleno de arrebatos de locuras y de impulsos.

Esa misma noche Ron se Arreglo lo mejor que pudo, aunque no lo tenía muy difícil, había decidido salir esa noche con lavender, que podía perder, era evidente que se gustaban mucho, así que porque no arriesgarse un poco y esperar a ver que podía suceder, la chica había aceptado gustosa su invitación y Hermione le había investigado y le había soltado cual era su restaurant favorito o por lo menos lo que decían las revistas del corazón, había movido los hilos y estaba jugando sus cartas. Ya le conocía de antes sabia como era, si ,un poco manipuladora, pero nada que no se pudiera manejar, además ya se estaba cansando de estar tanto tiempo solo, bueno, sin nada serio para ser más precisos, Tomo su móvil y se saco una foto frente al espejo y la envió.

-Pareces una adolescente Ronald Weasley- Dijo la voz del otro lado del teléfono- Enviándome Fotitos tuyas frente al espejo, Solo te falta posar con una piruleta y la tienes clara.

-Deja de reírte de mí, Hermione Granger, y mejor dime ¿qué tal me veo?

-Como un jugador de futbol que pretende ligar esta noche…

-¿Crees que lo conseguiré?

-¿Lo dudas?- Un resoplido por el teléfono.- Venga ya si lo tienes súper fácil, ya la tuviste en tu cama ¿no?

- ¿Tienes que ser tan directa?

-Deja de ser tan miedoso y mejor me llamas mañana y me cuentas los detalles ¿si?

-Vale hablamos mañana un beso. Adiós- Corto la comunicación y por fin salió de su casa.

Miro su reloj de pulsera, ya eran las ocho treinta, y llevaba media hora esquivando al mesero que empezaba a enojarse porque el no hacia su pedido. _"¿ Se arrepintió y no vendrá?"_ esto fue lo último que pensó hasta que vio ese BMW Z4 plateado pasar por frente del restaurant y ella descendiendo del vehículo con un sexy vestido plateado con estampado negro de tirantes con caída en punta, llevaba su cabello rubio ondulado de medio lado, se veía despampanante, por un segundo Ron se enmudeció y por poco no coordina levantarse cuando ella se acerco a su mesa.

-Ess, estas hermosa, definitivamente hermosa.- Dijo dándole un par de besos, mientras la chica le miraba con un sonrisa traviesa.- supongo que te lo dicen muy a menudo ¿no?

-La verdad…- Sonrió cómicamente dejando ver su blancos dientes, mientras se sentaba en su lugar.- un poco, pero vamos que si me ves por las mañanas no dirías lo mismo.

-Pues habrá que verte por la mañanas y te cuento!- le guiño un ojo.

-sigues siendo tan gracioso - un tonito chillón salió de su boca, pero fue disipado inmediatamente por una mirada azul muy provocadora, que dejo a Ron con la mano levantada sin saber que decir -Pues que lamento llegar tarde, es que había tráfico.

-si claro, normal pero es que para verte a ti, no me importa esperar…

Cumplidos, alagos, risas nerviosas, esa podría decirse era la velada perfecta, en un lugar intimo, todo a colores blancos rojos y negros. El tiempo transcurría casi lento casi imperceptible, la plática era amena o por lo menos era interesante, se ponían al día en esos tantos tiempos sin verse, entre miradas insinuantes y comentarios coquetos, mientras el vino como amigo fiel hacia que las risa se soltaran cada vez más altas, quizá fue el vino o la compañía, pero no se percataron de la existencia de nadie mas a su alrededor hasta que el mesero les comunico que ya era hora de cerrar, se miraron mutuamente y sin necesidad de palabras ya sabían que seguía no había nada mas que decir. Ron pago la cuenta como todo un caballero, mientras ella le comunicaba a su chofer que ya no era necesario que pasara a buscarla, Ron le cedió su abrigo y de la mano salieron del lugar, esperaron entre miradas y risas cómplices la llegada del vehículo de Ron, Anduvieron por la ciudad hasta que llegaron a un lugar muy bien conocido por los dos.

-¿Sigues sin comprarte un departamento propio?- soltó la rubia mientras dejaba el abrigo sobre la silla del hotel.

-¿Lavender Es the Berkeley, no creo que te moleste o si? - Dijo acercándose de repente a la rubia y tomándola por la cintura.

-Bueno, no me molesta. -Soltó una risita a causa de las cosquillas que sentía-Es solo que a tu edad y con tu dinero, no se es un poco raro que aun vivas con tus padres.

-y yo creo que es más raro que, estés aquí hablando de mi familia - la afirmo con sus manos y la giro para si.

-tienes razón, ya habrá otro momento- susurro antes de besarle de lleno en la boca.

Había sido una noche perfecta, pero en cuanto se levanto de su cama y no la vio, sintio ese nudo en la garganta, suspiro por un momento, tal vez existiera una explicación, ¿pero cual? Era sábado y eran las siete de la mañana, se envolvió la sábana blanca por la cadera y camino alrededor de la habitación y justo al lado de donde habían quedado las ropas de los dos había una pequeña nota en un adhesivo Rosa "_Perdona si me vez despertar perderé mi encanto… es broma tengo desfile llámame mas tarde un beso- Lav"_ - solo puede estar trabajando una modelo un sábado tan temprano-Pensó, levanto sus ropas de suelo y metió la nota dentro de su chaqueta, se vistió rápidamente y salió en busca de un buen desayuno.

Crookshanks, se estiro alterado en cuanto escucho el timbre, nunca acostumbra a despertarse tan temprano en fin de semana, pero el timbre sonó de nuevo , esta vez mas insistente, y el pobre gato empezó a maullar sobre su dueña que intentaba con todas sus fuerza mantenerse dormida " como sea una exploradora vendiendo galletas, la atacas"- le dijo a su gato que la miro casi asintiendo con su rasgada mirada.- Un momento por favor- Grito mientras bajaba las escaleras e intentaba atarse su cabello enmarañado en una desprolija coleta.

-TE odio- Dijo la chica que en cuanto sintio el fresco de la mañana sobre ella que solo tenía puesta unos pequeños pantalones rosa una camiseta de tirantes, quiso matar al pelirrojo que estaba sonriente frente a ella- ¿Que parte de llA- MA -ME no entendiste?

-Ya no te enojes que es un lindo día… y quita a tu gato que creo que quiere atacarme-Crookshanks se encontraba sobre la mesita de la entrada preparado para atacar cuando Hermione lo tomo en sus brazos y subió por las escaleras.- mmmmm y ¿no me vas a preguntar nada?- dijo mientras entraba en la habitación de su amiga tras ella.

-Que mas da! Si igual has venido a contarme ¿no?- la morena levanto las cobijas puso al gato a su lado y luego ella puso la cabeza sobre la almohada con los ojos entre cerrados, solo pudo escuchar el caer de los zapatos de Ron y como se acurrucaba al otro lado de la cama- bueno, lo que sucedió ya me lo puedo imaginar, pero lo que no entiendo es ¿por qué te fuiste tan temprano?

-En realidad…-Guardo silencio por un segundo mirando la cara inexpresiva y dormida de su amiga- Ella se marcho antes de que yo despertara.

-Wow, ya decía yo que tenias que ser muy malo en la cama, pero no pensé que fuera tan grave- abrió uno de sus ojos para reírse un poco de su amigo que rebusco en su chaqueta, y le puso frente a su rostro, la nota rosa.- que tierna hace corazones sobre las íes, aayy que romántica- Cerro de nuevo los ojos y sonrió.

-Deja de burlarte ya ¿si? , que pesada Dios-Sonrió y se giro boca arriba para perder su mirada en el cielo, Hermione abrió sus ojos y suspiro.- Quiero que le conozcas, así te darás cuenta que es algo más de lo que parece, hare una barbacoa en casa o algo así en un par de días.

-Con que te gusta de verdad…- suspiro de nuevo y se acomodo de nuevo en su cama- vale un día de estos la conoceré, si con eso te queda más tranquilo.

-Fue una noche perfecta….- recordó, así continuo el relato detallado de la velada anterior, pero aunque Hermione dormía por partes en otras prestaba atención sobre todo en las que el describía exactamente lo que había sentido y lo que quería sentir, básicamente le daba igual con quien, pero quería que el sintiera amor, ese era la meta de los dos.

Intimidada, esa es la palabra con la que se puede describir la cara de Hermione cuando vio a la Rubia altísima que venía en unos sencillos pantalones una blusa de tirantes blancas y una bufanda azul, como podía esa mujer hacer que hasta las prendas de vestir mas sencillas se vieran extremadamente sexis, miro por un momento su ropa una zapatillas blancas jeans y camisa marrón, por un minuto se sintió un poco desentonada, pero al ver a ginny intentar esquivar un balonazo recordó donde estaba.

-Dios, parece una diosa griega , es impresión mía o su cabello se mueve con vida propia.- Ginny se había acercado a la barbacoa.

-En realidad es que esta buenísima,- Hermione resoplo y se giro a mirar las salchichas.

-Mi consuelo es que no sea muy lista- Menciono la pelirroja que se giro rápidamente para observar a su hermano y a la rubia que hablaban animadamente con George.

-Que fracaso, la verdad es que me siento un poco inferior a ella, y no lo digo solo porque mida dos metros.- se giro a ver la cara desconcertada de Ginny -Lo que quiero decir es que esta buenísima, tiene clase y además puede que sea lista mira, lo que llama Ron un plus.

-Venga déjalo que me voy a deprimir yo también- Le acerco una cerveza de una pequeña neverilla al lado de la barbacoa.

-¿De que tanto hablan?- George, se había acercado por detrás de la chicas y las había asustado.

-De nada interesante-Contesto Hermione.

-DE la rubia de Ronald, que es un plus-Resoplo Ginny y bajo un trago de su cerveza.

-¿un plus?, no, para ser un plus debes ser lista y esta, lista lo que se dice lista no es- Negó con la cabeza - Callaos que viene para acá.

Ron que se veía casi levitar camino de la mano de la rubia mientras sonreirá abiertamente, miraba que al lado de barbacoa se encontraban sus únicos invitados Ginny, George, y Hermione, aunque por poco y que no consigue convencer a la morena que se escapara de su trabajo para pasar un rato agradable juntos, aunque ahora que lo pensaba mas tenía que ver Ginny que le había hecho pataleta por teléfono, y es que últimamente Hermione se llevaba mejor con los Weasley, pero sobre todo con Ginny, que había decidido "adoptarla cmon amiga" y la Verdad es que Ron esperaba que hiciera lo mismo con lavender.

-Chica les presento a lavender Brown -Ron se acerco al pequeño grupo que ahora sonreía ante la nueva invitada- Lav, ellas son Ginny mi hermana y Hermione mi amiga.

-he Escuchado mucho de ustedes - la chica de un rostro redondo de tes blanca y ojos grandes y azules que era evidentemente más alta que Hermione, les extendió la mano a cada una de ellas muy elegante.

-Sí, nosotras igual, Ron para de hablar de ti un segundo- Hermione intervino sonriendo ampliamente a la rubia que no hacia más que observarla de arriba a bajo

-Más le vale- Dijo sonriendo mirando a Ron sobre su hombro.

-Pues bueno ya están las salchichas, porque no nos sentamos?- Ginny estaba terminando de poner las ultimas salchichas sobre un plato, mientras George ya se acercaba a la mesa con una bandeja con panes y salsas.

Eran casi las seis de la tarde y el sol nublado londinense aun dejaba ver su luz, habían decidido reunirse ese viernes, eso era lo que deseaba Ron, que su hermanos y su mejor amiga conocieran por fin a la chica con la que ya tenía saliendo un mes y medio, con forme al tiempo pasaba más le encantaba la chica, era un poco ruidosa y a veces un poco mandona, pero era para el muy dulce y a veces muy tierna. Los chicos habían aceptado la invitación, pero Ron decidió dejar al resto de su familia al margen si, era cierto que quería algo serio, pero hasta que ese algo no se hiciera más tangible el no haría un escándalo.

-Pero si no has probado bocado Lavender - Menciono George que ya iba por su segunda salchicha.

-Es que, soy vegetariana - En cuanto lavender hizo el comentario, un silencio cayó sobre la mesa, y Ron se quedo ojiplatico

- No sabía que fueras vegetariana, pero si yo te he visto comer carne - Ron estaba muy extrañado.

-Que poco observador eres, Ronald- Dijo casi regañándole, haciendo que todas las miradas sobre la mesa se posaran en el.-Llevo dos semanas, sin probar un bocado de carne de ningún tipo.

-¿Dos semanas? - Ron seguía un poco perturbado.- y se puede saber ¿cómo decidiste ser vegetariana?- De repente todos en la mesa dejaron de comer, era como presenciar una lucha silenciosa, donde ni los grillos que comenzaban a sonar a su alrededor podían perturbar.

- Pues hace dos semanas, mi agente me dijo que estaba subiendo de peso y como te imaginaras no me lo puedo permitir- le miro desafiante.- Así que lo mejor para mi bienestar y mi carrera, es que sea vegetariana.

- Muy buena, Gracias por hacerme participes de tus decisiones querida, la verdad es que me gustaría que por lo menos me contaras lo que piensas hacer…-hablo Ron mientras se limpiaba con una servilleta

-Pues no me digas que ahora va a resultar que te tengo que consultar cada decisión que tome.

-No digo eso solo digo que seria agradable que me contaras lo que pasa en tu vida….

-Saben…-Ginny interrumpió abruptamente la charla - Creo que tenemos una ensalada de las de mama en la casa ya mismo te la traigo -Ginny se levanto sin más de la mesa y salió dirigiéndose a la cocina, así mismo hicieron George y Hermione claro que estos no tuvieron que inventarse ninguna excusa, con hacerle una mirada a Ron fue suficiente para salir corriendo de esa situación tan incómoda

En cuanto entraron a la cocina vieron a ginny rebuscar en la heladera, cuando esta salió y les vio se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, la verdad era que no había mucho que decir .

-Les dije que no era muy lista- comento George que Se sentó sobre la isla de mármol de la cocina-Volverse vegetariana para no ser gorda.

-Como pueden decirle que esta gorda, si por poco y se desparece- chillo Ginny mientras se giraba de nuevo a la heladera.

-Vamos a ver no sean tan duros, Si tiene que hacer dieta ese, es su trabajo mantenerse en forma y por querer seguir un régimen no quiere decir que sea tonta, además ella no tiene la culpa de que el mundo de la moda sea tan exigente.-Dijo de carrerilla tomando asiento al lado de George.

-Vale, ahora deja de hablar como la representante corpórea de mi hermano y di la verdad, que hasta tu te diste cuenta que te devoro con los ojos..-George llamo la atención de Ginny que ahora hacia una rápida ensalada con unas lechugas y un maíz tierno.-Ginn eso se ve muy desagradable.

-Ay qué va, son hojas es vegetariana, tienen que gustarle las hojas- se dijo mas bien para sí misma- y hermi, mi hermano tiene razón, casi que no te queda un hueso.

-¡Si ya se como me miro!- Hermione rondo los ojos-No soy ciega, pero es normal soy la amiga de su chico, al principio me imagino que me vería como una rival o algo así, Pero ya luego se le quito, además, ¡Por Dios¡ si tenía miedo de que le quitara a Ron en cuanto me vio se le disipo cualquier duda, Es que no hay comparación-Remarco señalándose a si mima con las manos.

Escucharon unos pasos y voces que se acercaban a la cocina, así que inmediatamente se quedaron en silencio, por la puerta entro un pelirrojo con la cara un poco descompuestas, que les sonrió desanimadamente, se acerco a Hermione por la parte de atrás de la silla y paso uno de sus brazos rodeando a la morena.

-¿Me esperas un rato?- Hermione asintió- Voy a llevar a Lavender a su casa, mañana tiene un desfile y debe dormir no se cuantas horas.- Acerco de nuevo su boca al oído de la morena -Si quieres me esperar en mi habitación- Hermione asintió de nuevo- y el pelirrojo se alejo de nuevo y salió por la cocina.

Los chicos escucharon el auto de Ron encenderse y salir, se miraron un momento y charlaron un rato más, hasta que cada uno subió a su habitación, aunque antes Ginny acompaño a Hermione hasta la última habitación del pasillo en el segundo nivel de la casa en donde Ron le había dicho a Hermione que le esperara. La morena abrió la puerta y se encontró con lo de siempre, una habitación con colores azules y blancos, los trofeos sobre el estante y la gran cama que había contra la pared, se acerco a esta y se siento, Casi siempre que Ron se sentía extraño, ella tenía que venir aquí a esa cama a empujarle hasta que saliera de la cama- Sonrió al recordar la última vez que lo había intentado y junto con princesa brincaron en el colchón hasta que no tubo más remedio que levantarse- Se tumbo sobre la cama y cerró los ojos para descansar un poco mientras esperaba a Ron.

…

…

…..

Bueno pronto otro cap espero les guste y que comenten un beso


	4. El punto en la Pintura

_**el punto en la pintura.**_

Sintió un leve susurro a su lado y luego una mano que se abrazaba a ella, abrió los ojos de apoco y recordó lo que hacía allí dormida, sintió ese aroma tan peculiar y supo quien se había acurrucado a su lado, le gustaba esa sensación de paz que él le traía, pero sabía que el por alguna razón no estaba bien.

-¿Qué hora es?- pregunto sin girarse, acertando en que quien se encontraba a su lado estaba muy despierto.

-las dos de la madrugada- dijo después de un par de segundos.

-Mierda, me quede dormida esperándote lo siento- susurro de nuevo mientras, se giraba para quedar frente al pelirrojo que estaba encubierto por la oscuridad del dormitorio. -deberías llevarme a casa

-Es demasiado tarde- levanto la muñeca que tenia sobre la cintura de su amiga y acaricio su cabello con suavidad.- Quédate- pidió en un susurro, mientras procuraba cerrar sus ojos lentamente, le gustaba esa intimidad que solo había logrado con ella, le gustaba poder contar con ella siempre sin importar que tan tarde fuera.

-¿Ha ido mal?- se atrevió a preguntar al fin, mientras se acomodaba en la almohada.

-Digamos que es un poco caprichosa- abrió los ojos de nuevo y abrigo a Hermione con su edredón,- Duérmete- fue lo último que dijo, antes de perderse en sus pensamientos, mientras ella lo observaba en silencio.

FlashBack

-Lav ya no quiero discutir mas contigo por una tontería venga déjalo ya- clamo el pelirrojo en cuanto descendieron del auto; se encontraban en el edificio de la chica, tomaron el ascensor en silencio, en realidad Ron aun no entendía bien ni por que la seguía.

-Si claro me imagino que con tu amiguita no estás acostumbrado a discutir- Soltó la rubia por fin desde que salieron de la casa weasley en cuanto entraron al apartamento.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando ahora?- Quedo en medio del pasillo y cerro la puerta tras el desconcertado.

-¿Que de que hablo?, no me tomes por tonta Ron es evidente que algo te traes con tu amiguita, ¡que no estoy ciega! - Levanto la voz de repente, airada y enojada.

-¿Hermione? ¿Hablas de ella?- Ron estaba a un mas desconcertado no entendía exactamente qué era lo que insinuaba la rubia, y no le gustaba mucho por donde se había tornado la discusión- Disculpa, es que me he perdido, ¿esto no era porque no me tomas en cuenta y por lo de meterte a vegetariana?

- ay, no te hagas el gracioso ahora ¿si? Es que no te queda nada bien.- Se paro en medio de el salón con las manos cruzadas sobre su pecho- ¿crees que no te vi?

-Guapa, es que no me las estoy dando de gracioso, es que no entiendo porque estas tan enojada, creo que podríamos discutir mejor, si al menos te explicaras- Esto último lo dijo gritando pues la chica había salido hacia su dormitorio hecha una furia.- ¿pero de qué vas? - fue lo único que pudo gritar cuando se asomo por la puerta pues tubo que esquivar un cojín gigante que la chica le había lanzado.

-¿qué de que voy? De que vas tú, joder que te he visto como la acariciabas en la cocina y como le susurrabas cosas al oído, no me creas tan imbécil como para no fijarme.

-¿Qué? Entre hermione y yo no hay nada, como puedes imaginarte tal cosa, que es mi amiga, además si fuera así crees que la presentaría.- Ron había entrado en la habitación, la chica se había vuelto loca, era evidente.

-Ya será por eso que ella me miro que me mataba.

-No te ha mirado mal, me habría dado cuenta ¿no crees?

-No, no creo porque es evidente que te gusta, o si no porque no me crees, me dices que me lo estoy inventado- Se salía de sus cabales aunque era evidente que intentaba mantener la compostura.

-No te creo, porque la conozco bien , ella no mira mal a Nadie, además no te estoy diciendo que mientas, lo que te digo es que quizá te lo estés imaginando, además tu sabes que somos buenos amigos te he hablado de ella muchas veces…- bajos su tono de voz, intento acercarse pero ella dio un par de pasos atrás.

-Tal vez ese sea el problema, que no paras de hablar de ella-Dijo con una mirada inyectada en odio, Ron suspiro fuerte se puso una mano en la cintura, la miraba con incredulidad- Dime que le susurraste al oído, dímelo.

-Le dije que me esperara en mi habitación - Para que mentir, eso al final sería peor.

-ha- sonrió irónicamente y paso por un lado de el empujándole-Bien maravilloso, así que viniste aquí a desacerté de mi para ir y poder meterte en la cama con esa insípida.

-No te pongas así, y no la insultes que ella no tiene la culpa y no vine a deshacerme de ti fuiste tú la que se quiso ir de casa, lo único que puedo asegurarte es que entre Hermione y yo no hay nada, es cuestión tuya si me crees o no - se alejo hacia la puerta no estaba dispuesto a escuchar insultar a Hermione y ya estaba arto de discutir.

Histérica, así era que se sentía por dentro ¿cómo podía defenderla tanto?, estaba frustrada, no por nada era una de las mujeres más hermosa, esa insípida no se lo iba a quitar eso ella no se lo podía permitir, además tampoco es que fuera una gran contrincante, suspiro fuerte, cerró los ojos y salió por la puerta del dormitorio, se paro en la entrada del salón y vio con Ronald comenzaba a recoger sus llaves y sus cosas, mientras notaba que ella lo observaba en silencio.

-¿júrame que entre ella y tu no hay nada?- hablo serena y pausada.

-No, lav, solo somos amigos, te lo juro, es solo que… la quiero mucho y me acostumbre a ser así con ella.- fue sincero también.

-Vale,- respiro por la boca fuerte- soy demasiado celosa, y a ti no quiero perderte y me sentí frustrada.

-No soy un santo lav, pero no jugaría con ella y contigo.

-¿Córtate un poco si? Que ahora tienes una novia que no quiere compartirte con nadie- sus ojos azules lo penetraron ¿Cómo negarse? Asintió con la cabeza.

Se miraron por un par de segundos más, lavender se acerco y le dejo un beso en los labios que él respondió, seguía siendo suyo, no lo iba a perder, no tan fácil. La despedida fueron un par de besos simples, nada más.

EN cuanto Ron llego a su casa y vio que todo estaba oscuro se dio cuenta que era muy tarde, se sentó en sala, y miro su reloj, era más de media noche se acerco al mini bar y se sirvió una copa, por una extraña razón que no entendía tenía un mal sabor en la boca como si le hubiesen dado una bofetada, se sentó en el sofá y recordó las palabras de Lavender " Córtate un poco"¿qué significaba eso? Ella era su amiga, en el transcurso del tiempo se había acostumbrado tanto a ella, que no podía imaginar lo que significaba cortarse, ¿no abrazarle más? ¿No ver películas en casa? No sabía ni quería poner una barrera, empezaba a sentirse mal solo con el hecho de prometerle a lavender eso, pero es que tenía razón, el se había comprometido a estar con ella, pero inevitablemente se sentía extraño había pasado mucho tiempo desde que princesa atacara a Hermione por primera vez, Casi ocho meses de verla casi a Diario, como cambiar ahora. Su mente giraba una y otra vez, no era que dejara de repente de verla, pero aun así tenía una sensación extraña en su corazón.

Fin FlashBack

-Ron…-le movía pero no conseguía despertarle- Ronald, venga arriba.

- Que quieres- bostezó y se giro para darle la espalda a la chica- Déjame dormir que es festivo.

-Vale, me voy caminando o le digo a George que me lleve ¿vale?- se acerco para darle un beso en la mejilla pero el pelirrojo la tomo de la muñeca y le hizo dar un bote sobre la cama.

-¿Pero cuál es la prisa?- aun no abría los ojos solo la apretaba de la mano.

-Pues que mi gato no come nada desde ayer y no he dormido en mi casa, déjame Ron- intentaba sacar su muñeca, pero él era evidentemente más fuerte.

-Pero si los gatos tienen siete vidas ¿de que te preocupas?

-deja de decir tonterías- se safo del agarre de Ron- Mejor me voy, pásate luego y hablamos ¿vale?

-Vale!

Le lanzo un beso al aire y cerró la puerta tras ella, pero para su sorpresa se tropezó con la señora Weasley, que en realidad en vez de hacer algún comentario, le sonrió de una manera extraña y salió de su vista. Corrió rápidamente hasta la salida y le pidió al de seguridad que le dejara pasar, inmediatamente sintió un frio común en la mañanas, pero era necesario, se había sentido mal esa mañana en cuanto se despertó abrazada por Ron no sabía bien porque pero había sentido demasiada calidez, además después de pasar quince minutos viéndole dormir, tenía que salir de esa situación rápidamente, era evidente que a la nueva novia de Ron ella le había caído como una patada en el hígado, y no quería causarle mas líos.

Le dio de comer a su gato y se dio una buena ducha con agua caliente, pero aun así su mente seguían rondado y su pensamientos estaban demasiado dispersos, se arreglo con un pantalón blanco y unos zapatos de tacón, grises y se puso un suéter Gris que tenia flores Rosas bordadas en las esquinas, ajusto su cabello por la mitad, le dejo suficiente comida al Gato, tomo su cartera y salió en su auto, había una persona con la que casi siempre podía hablar claramente, si bien era cierto que era un poco loca Luna siempre le ayudo a tomar muchas de sus decisiones mas importantes, incluidas mudarse.

Por fin vio el letrero que indicaba el lugar indicado "ART & DECO" esa era la galería de su amiga, era una amante de la pintura vendía sus propios cuadros y ayudaba a otros a promocionarse.

-Hola hermosa- Hermione vio a su amiga como siempre, con su cabello suelto ondulado y rubio que le quedaba en la cintura, siempre vestida con una bata blanca manchada de mil colores y unas gafas de marco negro y cristal transparente concentrada en un cuadro que probablemente solo tendría sentido para ella- Las chicas me han dejado pasar.

- hola!- se acerco para saludar a su amiga- ¿ que te sucede?

-¿Tan evidente es? O ¿es que eres bruja?- Hermione levantó una ceja y se sentó en un viejo bote de pintura que había en una esquina tras el cuadro que Luna pintaba.

-Un poco de las dos, bueno eso y que habíamos quedado para comer a las dos y recién son las once.-Dijo señalando el reloj en forma de gato.

-ME sigue dando miedo ese gato, joder mira como mueve los ojos- observo el reloj de gato que tenia unos ojos amarillos rasgados que movían según pasaban los segundos.

-A ti quien te entiende ¿ha?, malo si no me fijo en la hora, malo si me compro un reloj, decídete guapa- Dijo siguiendo con la pintura sin percatarse mucho lo que hacía su amiga.

-Tienes razón, pero esta navidad te regalare un reloj de ositos o de cuco a ver si dejo de morir de un infarto mirando al gato diabólico ese.

-¿sabes qué pasa?- miro a su amiga mientras sostenía un pincel chorreante- que por lo general la gente se intimida con el gato, cuando ha hecho algo de lo que no se siente orgullosa y piensan que el gato le leerá la mente.

-¿El gato o tu?- La rubia siguió ignorándola mientras pintaba.

-¿Ya le has dicho a Ron que te gusta?- pregunto aun sin mirar a la castaña.

-¿Que dices? ¿Ves? Eres tú la que me mete cosas en la cabeza, además a mi no me gusta Ron.

-ya, ya bueno y si no bienes a confesar ¿que es lo qué ha pasado?

-Nada, no ha pasado nada- Se había puesto a la defensiva, a veces pensaba que su amiga podía leerle la cabeza, pero la realidad era la única sincera, suspiro fuerte-Que hemos dormido juntos- Luna se asomo de su pintura y con sus ojos como platos.-No, no asi, como siempre solo dormir- aclaro y luna se oculto de nuevo en su pintura- Es solo que me quedado viéndole dormir como quince minutos y comencé a sentirme rara y luego ya solo quería marcharme lo más rápido posible, además su nueva novia me detesta.

Luna guardo silencio unos minutos, no dijo nada solo se escuchaban los trazos del pincel que ahora tenía pintura roja sobre el lienzo, que estaba manchado de muchos colores, Hermione comenzaba a impacientarse y chocaba sus uñas con el tarro, esperando a que su amiga le descifrara el misterio.

-Venga luna di algo…-le azuzo.

-ha! ¿es que tengo que dar mi opinión?- Hermione le miro impaciente- mira esto describe perfectamente lo que te pasa- Hermione se acerco a la pintura y solo vio un lienzo lleno de espirales de rojos y naranjas y en el centro un punto azul.

-Hermosa, que enserio lo intento pero no lo entiendo, no puedes darme la parte verbal que yo entiendo.

-Hermione, que a ti lo que te pasa-Tomo el lienzo y lo llevo a una esquina junto con otros mientras hablaba- es que lo que tu sientes por el es muy claro, es claro para mi y para cualquiera que los mire juntos y es muy normal, si pasan todos los días juntos, pero tu estas llena de cosas a tu alrededor que te impiden ver el punto, además respecto a lo de su novia es normal tendrá celos.- Guardo silencio un segundo y seguir o a ver a su amiga- yo que tu conspiraba en su contra y le bajaba a Ron.

-Que tierna- Hermione se cruzo de brazos y dejo salir un respiro fuerte- sabes tienes razón! Es que esto es por todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos, yo creo que lo mejor será distanciarnos un poco así tal vez eso que sentí esta mañana no me vuelva a pasar.

Decidieron salir de allí juntas a caminar a ver si así conseguían distraer la mente que al parecer a Hermione le estaba jugando malas pasadas, Luna solo se quito la bata y quedo con uno jeas y una blusa blanca amplia, se ato con un ganchito su largo cabello y dejo a alguien encargado en la tienda. Hermione sabía que Luna siempre tenía razón, no sabía cómo le hacía, en medio de ser tan excéntrica siempre le daba al chiste, caminaron juntas por un pasaje, de tanto en tanto luna se quedaba viendo un árbol una flor y Hermione tenía que sacarla de un tirón cuando la gente se quedaba viendo pero ella ya estaba acostumbrada a que luna lo hiciera, le ayudaba a entender texturas para sus pinturas y cosas así. Su teléfono móvil sonó.

-Hola guapa, ¿como estas? ¿Y en donde? Porque pase por tu casa y no estás…- esas voz era imposible no conocerla, no le hacía falta ni mirar el identificador.

-Hola Ron- Miro a Luna que le miro de fijamente-Estoy con luna, que habíamos quedado para comer y ya estamos dando un vuelta por tiendas, y tu.

- nada me desperté y dije hace un montón que no veo a mi amiga donde estará metida.- Hermione sonrió casi forzada, la realidad era que en ese mimos momento no estaba muy de ánimo para Ron. -Bueno no tan emocionada, te invito un café, un té, un helado, lo que más te apetezca ahora.

-Pero es que ahora mismo estoy con Luna Ron- intento esquivar la mirada de Luna que parecía poder atravesar el cristal de sus lentes.

- pues invitamos a Luna por mí no hay problema.

-Espera- despego su boca de la bocina de su teléfono - Que Ron quiere invitarnos a un café algo, que le digo.

-Quiere invitarte a ti- aclaro-y no podrás esquivarlo sabes que es insistente, además en el fondo se que quieres.

- Que dice luna que está bien, estamos en el centro cuando estés aquí llamas.- Corto la comunicación y siguió caminando junto a su amiga.

Era inevitable, si se la había prometido a lavender pero eso era solo para cuando el estuviera presente, además como iba el a controlar esas ganas de reírse y hablar con su amiga, es que simplemente no podía evitarla no sabía cómo y para ser sincero no quería. Estacionó su vehículo y no fue necesario llamar a su amiga allí estaban las dos sentadas en una bancas platicando, camino sigilosamente entre los transeúntes.

-¿Que hacen dos guapas mujeres tan solas?

-Esperando a nuestro príncipe azul…- Contesto Hermione sonriéndole a Ron.

-Perdónenme si me he tardado mucho.- Sonrió mirando de nuevo a Hermione.

-Vale te perdono- contesto luna y se puso en pie- pero la próxima no te tardes tanto- Los tres sonrieron- y yo ahora me voy a trabajar que tengan un linda tarde.

-¿Como que te vas?- Hermione la miro suplicante.

-Guapa a diferencia de ustedes par de desocupados yo si trabajo los fines de semana.- Le guiño un ojo y sin más se encamino por el pasaje.

Hermione la vio irse en silencio mientras era observada por un pelirrojo que estaba vestido todo de negro, no sabía ni porque se había imaginado que Luna se quedaría con ella a dar ese paseo con Ron, pero es que tenía razón, aunque quisiera no podrá esquivarle el era demasiado insistente, dejo caer su mirada pero la subió de nuevo y le regalo un dulce sonrisa a su amigo que la correspondo de la misma manera.

-no pongas esa carita, que al final iré tras tu amiga la rara y la obligare a salir con nosotros- dijo tomándola de la mano para que se pusiera en pie.

-no le digas rara - dijo tomándole la mano- Es solo que no la veo todo lo que desearía.

- eso a veces pasa, ¿Vamos por un helado?- La castaña asintió y ron paso unos de sus brazo por los hombros de la chica que se dejo abrazar y le rodeo con la cintura.

Caminaron en silencio hasta llegar a la heladería y luego de pedir sus helados siguieron caminado por ahí, de vez en cuando Ron hacia un comentario al que Hermione contestaba con monosílabos.

-a ver ¿que te pasa?- Ron detuvo la marcha y se puso frente a ella de repente.

-¿ qué me pasa, de qué?- Hermione por poco y deja caer si helado que ya estaba por terminar.

-Pues que has estado muy callada y tú no eres así, estas como triste, y quiero saber que te han hecho.- se puso serio.

-No me han hecho nada estoy bien, solo que estoy muy tranquila no te formes historias en la cabeza- dijo y puso una de sus manos en la cintura de él.

-Si tu no quieres contarme está bien, pero no me mientas- Dijo tornándose serio y la tomo del mentón-Cuando quieras contarme aquí estaré ¿vale?- Hermione asintió de nuevo y Ron la abrazo fuerte.- como me entere que algún idiota te hizo poner así, le parto la cara.

-Vez, eso es un buena razón para no contarte si salgo con alguien- dijo soltándose del abrazo.-Mejor cambiemos de tema, ya has arreglado las cosas con lavender.

-Pues lo que se dice arreglar igual es que no hay nada que arreglar, no paso nada.- se acerco a su amiga y le dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y paso de nuevo su brazo por los hombros de la morena.

-Pues la verdad es que creo que no le he caído muy bien- intento ser lo más sincera posible.

-imaginaciones tuyas, con el único que estaba enfadada anoche era conmigo, a ti ni te menciono- Mintió descaradamente, definitivamente lo de lavender no era más que un arrebato momentáneo y no quería crear tensión entre las dos chicas.- y a ti ¿qué tal te pareció?

-pues muy normal la verdad, tampoco es que tuviera tiempo para intimar, si se fue como veinte minutos después de llegar, la próxima vez será.

-Si tienes razón, Por cierto no olvides que prometiste a acompañarme al hospital infantil el martes ¿he?- La zarandeo un poco- Mira que no quiero ir solo.

-Si no te preocupes ya lo tengo re apuntado, ya te dije que voy y es que voy.

Caminaron un Rato más, pensando y hablando de tonterías, Hermione sabía que Ron le mentía, pero tampoco importaba mucho, ahora mismo lo que más le preocupaba es que hacia un par de calles un hombre les seguía con una cámara y ella no quería mas lio, pero al parecer, los paparazzi ya no tenían ninguna vida en la que meterse y algo nuevo dirían respecto a ellos dos, sin saber que no era el mejor momento.

….

…..

Bueno nuevamente Yo…. Super rápido la verdad es que tengo mas capítulos pero aun deseo corregirlos en cuanto lo haga será un placer….. y pues nada que espero q les guste mucho y que dejen sus Reviews y me hagan feliz jaja


	5. Todo Estará Bien

_**TODO ESTARA BIEN**_

"¿algo más que amigos?" ese era el titular de una de las tres revistas que zarandeaba lavender en su cara, las otras dos estaban tiradas sobre la mesa frente al sofá donde el pelirrojo estaba sentado "El futbolista que juega doble" "¿la Rubia o la Morena? Esa es la cuestión" Lavender le había llamado esa misma mañana, en cuanto sus paquete de revistas había llegado a su casa, y es que la prensa amarilla londinense se había cebado con el futbolista, Varias páginas mostraban unas difusas fotografías de ella y el pelirrojo en una romántica cena, y luego algunas sonrientes llegando al coche caminando uno tras el otro, pero más adelante estaban una nuevas fotografías de Ron con Hermione, tomados de gancho o sonriéndose y bajo estas se podía leer "tal vez la amistad se convirtió en amor para nuestro deportista". Ella había gritado, hasta saciarse, Ron se limito a escuchar sin decir nada no quería hablar y que las cosas empeorasen, ante todo era consciente que no era más que un rumor.

-Te dije , córtate un poco - se giro de nuevo sobre sus tacones negros y observo a Ron que le mira desde el sofá- y en vez de eso, mira sales a tomarte un helado con ella y me dejas a mí con la cornuda más grande.- su voz era resentida y pausada.

-Sabes que es mentira- le contesto por fin, pero ella solo soltó una risa irónica y sus ojos se humedecieron.

-¡Ya! Hasta lo que tú y yo salimos es mentira ¿a que si? Porque al perecer eso tampoco está muy claro- se recostó contra la pared al lado de la chimenea que estaba apagada.- ahora mismo podría salir y dar una rueda de prensa, donde por fin explicaras con cuál de las dos estas, a ver si yo también me entero.

-Tú deberías estar más acostumbrada a esto que yo, no entiendo ni cómo puedes creerte semejante cantidad de mentiras tu sabes perfectamente que nada es cierto, que Hermione es mi amiga y nada mas.

-Si, nada más, por eso será que lo note yo sin que la prensa me lo dijera ese día en tu casa y ahora lo murmura todo Londres- bufo fuerte y se acerco a la mesa de centro- ahora resulta que tengo que pelearme como una gata con una mosquita muerta que se las da de fiel amiga.- señalo una de las revistas.

-Tú no tienes que pelearte por mí, además el hecho de que salga contigo no quiere decir que tenga dejar de ser amigo de Hermione o de cualquiera para que seas feliz, resulta q no soy tu mascota.- se levanto de su lugar.

-Si tienes razón tu no tienes ni cinco de ganas de comprometerte en esto y ya me canse de tu amiguita la mojigata.- esto fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de ver como Ron se marchaba por la puerta de su apartamento.

No podía soportarla mas estaba hasta el cansancio, antes no se comportaba así esto era nuevo para él, y no pensaba hacer todo lo que ella desease tampoco era su mascota como le había dicho, se monto en su vehículo y condujo hasta la oficina de Hermione necesitaba hablar con alguien y ese alguien era ella.

-Hola cielo- Hermione había visto esa misma mañana los titulares de la prensa y no quería causar problemas.

-Puedes escaparte unos minutos, estoy aquí debajo de tu oficina.

Hermione ni se lo pensó dijo que bajaba un momento a tomar el aire y que ahora regresaba, tomo su abrigo blanco y se marcho por el ascensor, definitivamente algo debía estar sucediendo como para que Ron viniera a buscarla a su trabajo.

-Hola…- se acerco despacio al verlo recostado a la puerta de su coche aparcado, le dio un corto beso en la mejilla que el contesto con un triste sonrisa.- he visto las revistas esta mañana, lo siento mucho- dijo con sinceridad mientras escondía sus manos en su abrigo.- ¿se ha enfadado mucho?- dijo con un tono casi infantil, que lleno de ternura al pelirrojo.

-Pues tan solo se ha puesto muy histérica- bufo y levanto una mano para acariciar el mentón de la chica que se había quedado con cabeza gacha.

-No quería causarte problemas- dijo sincera al contacto de su piel con la mano de él, que la miro escrutándola hasta el fondo de sus pensamientos con sus azules ojos.

-No, linda tu no tienes la culpa, es ella que no entiende de razones cuando se le mete algo en la cabeza, eso y que no te pasa desde el principio.

-¿Y qué piensas hacer?- se recostó sobre el coche al lado del pelirrojo para mirar los transeúntes.

-Nada- Hermione se levanto un poco del coche y le miro sorprendida- No, es que no es justo, he sido sincero y ya le dije que entre tú y yo no hay más que una buena amistad, he intentado calmarla pero no funciono así que la dejare a que ella misma haga algo.

-Te quiero- Dijo ella poniéndose frente a él de nuevo- pero no quiero que sufras ¿vale?- el pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza- tú has lo que creas que debes hacer.

La castaña le abrazo fuerte por más que intentara alejarse de el la verdad era que no podía, sobre todo si la miraba con esos ojos tristes que no soportaba ver, se abrazo a él con fuerza era sincera cuando decía aquello de que sentía mucho que lavender se enojara deseaba que Ron fuera feliz, era un buen chico y se lo merecía, así en el fondo no consiguiera pasarla ni un poquito. Hablaron un Rato mas y cada uno siguió con sus asuntos laborales, de todas maneras tenían una cita juntos al dia siguiente que no podrían postergar.

EL nuevo día acaricio el cielo lluvioso y opaco, así lo veía Ron que llevaba un buen rato despierto mirando desde su cama a su gran ventana, y así mismo se sentía el parecía que el clima hubiese copiado su estado anímico, los recuerdos no le habían dejado dormir ese día era importante había asegurado que iría con algunos integrantes de su equipo a visitar un hospital pediátrico, pero los recuerdos de su hermano Fred lo abrumaban, no había regresado a un hospital desde de que uno de ellos hacia casi dos años, su hermano, había perdido la batalla con la vida, se sentía seco por dentro, las risa regresaban a su cabeza las bromas que le jugaban cuando eran niño y hasta como le llenaba de ánimo para levantarse después de un buen golpe "_No es nada ya verás cómo se sana solo, pero si le dices a mama ella te hará arder con sus curaciones, yo que tú me quedaba callado_" sonrió para si mismo con tristeza, le convencía que le hacia un favor al guardarle el secreto de que él le había hecho caer; había sido duro para toda la familia pero sobre todo para su madre pero es que a ese dolor ni siquiera se le puede poner nombre, Pasaron días en que la familia solo se miraba en silencio intentado mantenerse fuertes unos a otros, solo con su presencia, era triste recordar, le hacía mal recordar. Escucho que alguien tocaba a la puerta de su dormitorio.

Solo podía ser ella, era la única que sabía que tendría que arrastrarle para cumplir ese compromiso, estaba ahí parada frente a él con unos simples jean y una camisa de cuadros Rojos, mirándole, asegurándole que todo estaría bien que ella estaría ahí en todo momento y que no le dejaría solo, Paso en silencio a la habitación, Ron aun estaba con su ropa de pijama y se sentó en el borde de su cama , en silencio la castaña se acerco a él y le removió el cabello como si se tratase de un niño pequeño.

-Tienes que ducharte ya.- Su voz era suave pausada, casi un susurro, Ron la miro y asintió con la cabeza, No dijo nada no era necesario para ninguno de los dos.

HERmione se giro y se acerco a la puerta junto a la ducha de donde ahora sonaba, el agua correr, se acerco al armario del pelirrojo y busco la ropa que le pareció más adecuada, una pantalón negro de vestir una simple camiseta blanca y un suéter gris lo dejo todo sobre la cama hasta un par de calcetines y un par de zapatos negros, dejo todo listo y salió de la habitación.

-Buenos días querida- La señora Weasley como de costumbre era la primera en despertarse y ya estaba en la cocina preparando algo para el padre de Ron que se encontraba leyendo el periódico del día.

-Buenos días- musito la morena y la pareja le sonrío- vengo a buscar un jugo de naranja para Ron.

- ahora mismo te lo doy- contesto la señora-¿y como esta?- los padres de Ron estaban al tanto el mismo pelirrojo le había invitado pero ellos habían preferido no ir.

-Supongo que ha tenido días mejores- tomo el vaso que le extendía la señora weasley.

-¿Y tú le acompañaras hoy?- EL señor Weasley había bajado el periódico y la inquiría con la mirada, Hermione solo asintió- Entonces estará bien - Hubo un silencio momentáneo que nadie se atrevió a interrumpir, hasta que a Ron apareció por la puerta con la ropa que la castaña había escogido para él.

-Pero miren que guapo esta mi Rony - La señora Weasley atravesó la concina y se abrazo a su hijo, era como si no le hubiera visto en varios días tal vez el hecho de recordar a su hijo fallecido la ponía más sentimental que nunca.

-¡Buenos días mama!- se animó a rodear a la mujer que era muchísimo más baja que el.

Camino casi arrastrando a su madre que se le había colgado soñadoramente del brazo, era como si estuviera rememorando cada paso que el pelirrojo dio cuando era un chiquillo como si su hijo hubiese crecido de repente sin darle tiempo a disfrutarle. Los ojos de la señora se llenaron de lagrimas vidriosos tuvo que contenerse para no llorar lo que no paso desapercibido para quienes la acompañaban en la cocina.

-¿Se encuentra bien señora Weasley?-Hermione se fijaba en ella mientras le extendía el jugo de naranja a Ron que había ensombrecido su mirada de repente, odiaba ver a su madre llorar realmente lo detestaba.

-Nada querida, ya esta fue un pequeño colapso - sonrió enternecida dándole dos palmadas a su hijo en las manos y alejándose de el- además ya te he dicho que me llames Molly que aun no soy tan vieja.- Hermione se sonrió y le dio paso para que continuara con su que haceres- ¿Hijo que vas a desayunar?

-Mama , Gracias pero ya llego tarde y la verdad es que no tengo hambre- Y era cierto, tenía un nudo en la boca del estomago que le impedía casi hasta hablar. Pero las palabras no tranquilizaron a sus espectadores que sabían que el chico no comía, engullía.-Venga Herm, vámonos ya que llegamos tarde,- Hermione asintió con la cabeza y le siguió hasta la puerta de la cocina hasta que Ron termino de despedirse y se marcharon.

El camino fue silencioso pero no era incomodo cada quien tenía sus propias cosas en las que pesar por suerte el Evelina Children's Hospital estaba más cerca de lo que se imaginaron, en cuanto aparcaron el coche Ron reconoció a varios de sus compañeros y se dirigieron hasta allí, todos se veían animados mientras el hombre que les daba la bienvenida les deba las últimas indicaciones, Los chicos que iba a ver eran niños que casi siempre estaban de planta en el hospital por que sus enfermedades necesitaban tratamiento permanente No les habían comentado nada así que sería sorpresa, En entrenador del equipo aparco su furgoneta y pito para llamar la atención de todos, hiso señas para que se acercaran y abrió por la puerta de atrás, cada uno hasta Hermone tuvo que ayudar a transportar los juguetes que habían traído.

En cuanto entraron por la puerta corrediza Ron Sintió una fuerte punzada en el corazón, era como si miles de recuerdos le llenaran la mente en medio minuto, siguieron adentrándose y poco después había ya varios niños en el vestíbulo, No tardaron en comenzar a hablar fuerte y a gritar, y eso calmo a Ron estaba consiguiendo que fuera felices así fuera por solo un rato, a su alrededor pasaban niños que les jalaban las camisas o les sonreían dejando ver su ausencia de dientes.

-Son una ricura- dijo Hermione mas para sí misma, llamando la atención del pelirrojo que la abrazo por los hombros.

-Les hacen bien las visitas.

-¡Ya! Sobre todo si son sus ídolos futbolísticos los que vienen a verlos.- ambos sonrieron, cómplices.

Pero algo llamo la atención del pelirrojo muy en el fondo había mucho movimiento y sintió curiosidad soltó a Hermione de repente y se dirigió hasta el fondo de la instancia, atravesó a un par de chiquillos que le abordaron en el camino y continuo en cuanto llego al siguiente pasillo vio que se trataba de las habitaciones de oncología, eso era lo que decía un letrero, sintió una punzada en el pecho, miro por los cristales de los grandes ventanales y aun se veían un par de niños aunque otras estaban completamente vacías " _tal vez están en el vestíbulo como los demás_ " pensó, pero siguió caminado hacia el lugar en donde había visto tanto movimiento ya solo tenía una enfermera de un traje de figuras animadas en la entrada que lo miro pero no dijo nada, se acerco al cristal que tenia la cortina corrida y allí había una mujer rubia mayor que no paraba de llorar tomando la mano de un hombre casi de la misma edad con su cabello corto y negro azabache, no le fue difícil identificar el porqué de su llanto incesante y es que allí sobre la camilla estaba un niño de no más de diez años tenía poco cabello y estaba demasiado flaco, su palidez hacia que resaltaran mas sus ojeras violáceas, pero sus ojitos estaban completamente cerrados. El corazón de Ron se partió en dos, era una sensación fría la que recorría su cuerpo, miro a la enfermera que le miraba y esta negó con la cabeza, era evidente que el niño había perdido la batalla , casi se derrumba allí mismo, pero la madre del pequeño le vio por la ventana, su cara era de tal descompostura que casi podía decir todo el dolor que sentía, ese dolor que el también conocía, Envalentonado Dios sabrá porque se acerco a la enfermera y esta le cedió el paso, sin darse cuenta ya estaba dentro de aquella habitación con los padres del chico mirándole atónitos.

-Yo también he perdido a alguien-Fue lo primero que se le ocurrió decir para explicar su comportamiento, respiro fuerte- Y se que nada de lo que yo diga los hará sentir mejor, pero, lo siento mucho y ahora sé que mi hermano no estará solo, si no que un pequeño ángel le acompaña- Su voz se resquebrajo, y la palabra hermano había hecho mella en la señora que le sonrió en medio de las lagrimas. No hubo más palabras.

Ron sintió una mano cálida tomar la suya una viva y no completamente ceca como se sentía él en aquel momento, se giro un poco y era la castaña, que le miraba con ternura y que tiro de él fuera de la habitación, Nadie decía nada un millón de recuerdos y de sensaciones le abatían por dentro solo se dejaba arrastras por ella que lo dirigía a la salida del centro, casi sin darse cuenta estaba sentado en el borde de uno de los muros del aparcamiento y Hermione se encontraba de pie mirándole, intentado reconfortarlo solo con su presencia.

-Como te sientes- susurro y paso una de sus manos por la cabeza del pelirrojo, luego de un par de minutos.

-La vida es un mierda…- se tapo los ojos que con la manos intentado borrar los que acababan de ver, no podía expresar con palabras lo que sentía la opresión el pecho su nudo en la garganta, solo atino a abrazar a Hermione por la cintura, la ato fuerte entre sus brazos y pego su cara en el abdomen de la chica.

Hermione paso una de sus manos por la cabeza de él y sintió como unas cuantas lagrimas recorrían su camisa, por poco y se derrumba ella también, respiro fuerte y trato de controlarse no era el momento de que su sensibilidad saliera a flote, acaricio la espalda de Ron como si de un niño al que quería calmar se tratase, deposito un sencillo beso en la cabeza del chico que seguía abrazándola con fuerza intentado hacerle entender el dolor que le causaban los recuerdos, la tristeza que aun llevaba dentro.

Ron la soltó aun con la cabeza gacha con la manga se seco los restos de las lagrimas, pero ahora mismo se sentía débil no quería mirar a nadie, Hermione se cuclillo frente a él, con ella no tenia que sentir vergüenza ella estaba allí para él, le miro con sus grandes ojos color marrón tan profundos tan expresivos y le abrazo el correspondió a su abrazo y suspiro, así era como tenía que pasar tenía que dejar salir lo que sentía dentro, de repente la presión en el pecho había desaparecido y sentía una extraña tranquilidad.

Se miraron solo un par de segundos y Ron se puso en pie tomo a Hermione por la cintura y entraron de nuevo a ver sus demás compañeros que ahora hacían malabares con una pelota para distraer a los chiquillos.

-Nosotros tenemos que marcharnos ya- Dijo Ron al oído de su entrenador.

-Vale, pero muchas gracias por venir, a Los dos-Dijo asomándose un poco para sonreírle a Hermione, que estaba tras Ron.

Salieron de nuevo al aparcamiento y condujeron hasta la casa de HErmione, aun era muy temprano y Ron no quería regresar a su casa además repentinamente se le había abierto el apetito de manera voraz .

-Muero de hambre…-Soltó el pelirrojo en cuanto se tumbo en el sofá de su amiga.

-¿Y que quieres comer?- pregunto ella acercándose por detrás del sofá y tomándolo de los hombros.

-Que te parece unos huevitos con beicon y tostadas- Sonrió pícaramente mientras, Hermione sonriera por lo bajo y desaparecía hacia la cocina.

-Herm, que…-Se acerco a la cocina tras Hermione- pues que quería agradecerte por ir hoy conmigo a la reunión, que enserio muchas gracias.

- Agradece por los huevos, no me agradezcas por cosas que hago desde el corazón.

Ron se acerco a ella y le dio un beso en la mejilla definitivamente había tenido suerte el día en que la conoció, y salió de la cocina de regreso al salón se sentó en el sofá y Crookshanks le miro con recelo desde la mesa de centro como si de un ratón al que quisiera atrapar se hubiese sentado -" creo que sigo sin caerte muy bien no "- Le hablo el pelirrojo al gato que le miro sin comprenderle, El teléfono móvil sonó era un SmS de lavender "Pon el canal cuatro" Ron se incorporo de el sofá y busco el mando del televisor, lo ensendio en el canal cuatro y allí estaba.

-los jugadores del Manchester United se acercaron hoy al hospital pediátrico a visitar a un grupo de sus mayores Fans- La presentadora se encontraba reportando desde las afueras del hospital- Como era de esperarse algunos de ellos llegaron con sus esposas, novias, o amigas como el caso del jugador Ronald Weasley que llego acompañado de su ya conocida amiga- Ron se tomo la cabeza, ya se imaginaba de que iba a ir la pelea con lavender- Los chicos hicieron pasar un buen rato a los niños del hospital compartieron con ellos jugadas de futbol y algunos regalos…

Ron tomo su teléfono celular no iba a esperar a que la chica terminara de perder los pocos cabales que aun mantenía, marco pero a la primera vez no contesto, a la segundo corto de inmediata, pero al parecer la tercera fue la vencida.

-hola- musito el pelirrojo, entrecerrando los ojos esperando a que la tormenta pasara sobre su cabeza.

-ahora si me llamas- Ron guardo silencio.- pero a los eventos en los que se supone que tienes que ir con tu novia para ir a eso si no me llamas.

-Te estás haciendo un lio tu sola, esto lo había concertado con Hermione hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Ya! Estoy harta Ron, harta de ser la última en tus planes, harta de que ella sea muchísimo mas importante que yo, harta de tener que morir de celos por culpa de una mojigata que se te está metiendo por los ojos y tu ni te das cuenta- La rubia había levantado la voz, se había desatado la tormenta- como si no fuera suficiente con las noticias de esta mañana ahora esto.

-Perdón te corrijo pero el que está harto aquí soy yo, harto de sus celos, de que veas cosas donde no existen.

-Entonces corta conmigo- le desafió.

-Eso es justamente lo que estoy haciendo lavender…-el silencio se hizo eco.

-TE equivocas ahora tú, soy yo la que te deja por tus mentiras y por tu amigota, no me busques nunca mas Ronald Weasley- cortó la comunicación.

Impresionante no era que se había terminado, si no que por una extraña razón no se sentía afectado todo lo contrario se sentía demasiado aliviado, era como si por fin pudiera respirar libertad definitivamente fueron dos meses que se le hicieron eternos, nunca se imagino que la rubia pudiera llegar a ser tan posesiva, si era cierto ya habían salido antes y ahora de nuevo, pero siempre se estaba imaginado cosas.

-¿Te encuentras bien?- Hermione saco de su ensimismamiento a Ron que se encontraba con la mirada perdida en el televisor apagad-Te estaba llamando para que pasaras a comer- Dijo en cuento consiguió la atención del pelirrojo que comenzó a seguirla por el pasillo.

-Me ha dejado- Comento abrazándola por la cintura aprisionándola contra él.

-¿Lavender?- Se giro un poco si dejar de caminar para preguntar a su amigo.

-No, tu….- Rondo los ojos y Hermione le dio un pequeño golpe en la panza.-Tonta.

.Tonto tu, ¿como te sientes? Vaya día llevas- dijo sentándose al lado de el en la mesa.

-Estoy bien, no me voy a morir por ella- Hermione le sonrió, como siempre ella conseguía alegrarle con solo mirarla al rostro, sin decir nada mas con verla se aseguraba así mismo que todo estaría bien.

Bueno nuevo capitulo que espero que les guste mucho…. Me voy super rápido no sin antes invitarlos a dejar sus hermosos comentarios a quienes ya lo hicieron gracias a quienes agregaron esta historia a favoritos o alert…. Muchas gracias besos angee


	6. El secreto quete cuento mientras duermes

_**El secreto que te cuento mientras duermes**_

El secreto que te cuento mientras duermes

Y allí estaba él como todos los viernes en la tarde sentados en el sofá de la castaña viendo juntos una película de acción, bueno más que verla juntos la veía el solo pues la castaña se había quedado dormida atravesada en el sofá con su cabeza recostada en la piernas del chico, y es que cada vez que se terminaba la semana Hermione estaba rendida, ahí estaba el Ron acariciando el cabello de la chica que se acurrucaba en sus piernas, era demasiado tierna la vio estremecerse un poco quizá sentía frio, tomo su cabeza con delicadeza y se levanto con suavidad de su lugar camino descalzo por la casa y subió rápidamente a la habitación, tomo una manta que estaba sobre la cama de la muchacha y bajo nuevamente al salón, se acerco por un lado y la dejo caer sobre el cuerpo dormido, respiro profundamente y se sentó en la mesa de centro sobre el cristal, la observaba con devoción notaba como su respiración era pausada y lenta, su rostro estaba tranquilo y apacible, era tan dulce se acerco sin pensarlo y le acaricio el rostro con su dedo índice recorrió su pequeña nariz, sus ojos cerrados, sus mejillas sonrosadas y la comisura de sus labios eran pequeños de tono rosa, suaves al tacto "parecen tan besables" pensó y sin darse cuanta ahí estaba el mordiéndose el labio inferior y tragando con fuerza, su corazón se acelero repentinamente algo dentro de el lo empujaba a acercarse, sentía esa punzada en la panza, esa necesidad imperiosa de probar de esos labios se acerco, se dejo llevar casi por un impulso, respiro el mismo aire de ella sintiendo ese olor a freza que desprendían sus labios hasta ahora imperceptible para él, miro sus ojos seguía dormida "No puedo aprovecharme de ella" se reprendió, se forzó a alejarse de su rostro, no podía creer lo que acaba de hacer, o lo que no había hecho mas bien, se sento de nuevo en la mesa de centro y vio que no estaba solo el gato Crookshanks mirándole, acusándole.

-No se lo cuentes por favor- Dijo mirando al gato que caminaba sobre las piernas de su duela y maulló.

-¿Que no debe contarme?- Hermione abrió los ojos en cuanto sintió al gato caminar sobre ella, estiro los brazos haciendo que Ron se colocara nervioso de repente.

-Los secretos que te cuento mientras duermes- dijo mirándola con una sonrisa divertida.

-Así que me cuentas secretos mientras duermo, y ¿por qué dormida? ¿Por qué no despierta?- SE incorporo en el sofá y se abrigo mejor con la manta.

-Tal vez me da demasiada vergüenza contarte cuando me miras con esos ojotes- dijo en tono gracioso y se acerco al sofá y se acostó en la piernas de la castaña mirándola boca arriba.

-¡No deberías tener vergüenza de mi!- dijo la castaña con voz un poco ronca acariciando el cabello del pelirrojo.

-Pues es lo que hay guapa, me tomas o me dejas- hiso cara de puchero.

-Definitivamente te tomo- sonrió para él y le dejo un beso en la frente.

Como le encantaba estar así con Ron era como estar en una pequeña nube era como vivir una realidad alterna, en la que no había problemas discusiones en donde solo estaban ellos dos en una casa solo para ellos, acompañados de Crookshanks y hasta acompañados esporádicamente de princesa, le gustaba esa vida esa sensación, pero su mente se turbaba solo de pensar que quizás era mejor que comenzara alejarse de el antes de que sus sentimientos se hicieran incontrolables o eso pensaba mientras le miraba a esos ojos azules que últimamente tenia la facilidad de desnudar todo su interior tal vez sin ni siquiera proponérselo. Se lo había dicho una y mil veces últimamente pero se le hacía imposible era demasiado difícil.

-¿En qué piensas?- le pregunto el pelirrojo luego de que la mirada de su amiga se perdiera en la nada mientras acariciaba su cabello.

-En que necesito un nuevo novio- Ron frunció el seño, desde que la concia nunca había dicho algo así.-No me mires así,- dijo con una risita- no se necesito que alguien me diga que estoy linda, que me extraña, que quiere verme, que me invite a salir no sé, que me haga pensar que está interesado en mi.

-¿que? yo te digo todo eso- se incorporo de repente y se sentó al lado de la castaña mirándola extrañado, realmente ni siquiera sabía bien porque decía lo que decía en ese momento.

-Si es cierto- hablo la castaña un poco extrañada- pero no de esa manera, tu no me miras con ojos de amor, ni me ves con ganas de besarme ni nada por el estilo, sabes para las chicas eso es importante, y yo no he salido con nadie en mas de seis meses.

-Espera, como que en más de seis meses? Pero si yo nunca ye he visto salir con nadie- la mira ahora con cara de terror como si no comprendiese lo que ella decía-Hermione, además desde cuanto que un chico flirtee contigo están importante.

-Vamos a ver ¿por qué estas así?- intentaba sonreír, pero la cara de su amigo era un poema-No creo que sea tan malo lo de que quiera salir con alguien-Se extraño y tomo a su gato y lo puso sobre las piernas.

-Vale tienes razón eso no es grave- se acomodo para quedar mirando a su amiga que se entretenía acariciando al gado-pero evadiste lo de con quien estuviste saliendo hace seis meses, porque es evidente que eso omitiste decírmelo ¿no?

-No te enojes, fue solo cosas de un par de semanas Ron.

-No me lo puedo creer, yo a ti te cuento hasta lo que hago al despertarme ¿y tu me ocultas que estás viendo a alguien?-Se dejo caer de espaldas al sofá, no sabía cómo pero se sentía completamente desilusionado.

-Primero que Todo ya no estoy saliendo con nadie y segundo fue algo sin importancia no creí que fuera relevante, no era lavender no era Alicia, fue algo pasajero.- intento defenderse de su amigo que ya ni le miraba.

-Ya pensé que éramos amigos, de esos amigos que se lo cuenta todo, pero veo que no…- se puso en pie.

-Eso lo dice el hombre que habla con mi gato, para que no me cuente los secretos que me guara ¿no?- vaya morro tenia Ron, enojarse por una tontería.

-Que tengas un buen día Hermione, ahora mismo tengo cosas que hacer ¿vale?- SE puso sus deportivas rápidamente y se puso en pie de nuevo- Hablamos después.

No sabía qué era lo que había pasado exactamente, no entendía la razón de su enojo miro al gato que ahora jugaba con un hilo de la alfombra se puso en pie y se fue a buscar una taza de té, tal vez quiso debía esperar a pensar con claridad.

No sabía que era exactamente lo que lo tenía tan enojado, si era cierto que ella le había ocultado algo pero la ira que sentía por dentro era desproporcional al problema, en cuanto se subió a su vehículo sufrió diferentes etapas de ánimo, pasando por frustración rabia, hasta tristeza, era un cumulo de sensaciones que no comprendía, pero sabía que necesitaba darse un baño con agua fría y así quizá conseguiría descansar su cerebro que estaba a punto de estallar, girando en torno a una discusión que prácticamente no existía.

Se seco su cabello rojo con una toalla pequeña, definitivamente era una ducha lo que necesitaba para calmarse para recobrar la compostura que había perdido para intentar comprender que había sucedido en casa de Hermione, su ira, su repentino cariño, busco el teléfono inalámbrico de su habitación que como siempre estaba envuelto entre las sabanas, intento recordar el indicativo de la ciudad a la que quería comunicarse y marco.

-Hola bro…-Dijo nada mas la voz de un joven contestara.

-Mr. Ronald Weasley, como está usted.

-Odiando a la mafia americana por haberte raptado de buenas a primeras, joder cuando es qué piensas volver, Harry.

-Primero que todo no es la mafia americana y segundo te noto desesperado por mi presencia tanto me extrañas Ro-Ro o es que ahora que no estás con lavender quieres tener con quien pasar tus ratos libres, porque si es lo último a mi me gustan las chicas te lo juro.

- deja de decir tonterías, pero mira que si me gustaría que estuvieras aquí ahora mismo, fijo que tu sabrías bien que hacer don correcto.- Dijo con un tono de tristeza y suspiro no quería hablar de lo que le pasaba por teléfono, pero sabía que si su amigo lo viera en ese momento sabría que decirle.

-Pues señor es su día de suerte, ya casi termino a que de hacer y aprender lo que tenía y creo que pronto podre regresar junto a ti.

-Vale- negó con la cabeza- siempre dices lo mismo pero está bien, pero enserio deja de salvar el mundo y ven a salvar a tu amigo que creo que se ha metido en un nuevo lio.

-Tranqui podrás salir de el sin mi lo sé, no te preocupes todo saldrá bien, además si tienes lio habla con tu amiga Hermione.

-Harry ni siquiera la conoces- se quejo

-ES que en realidad me fio de cualquiera que no seas tú- hubo un bufido en el teléfono- No me tomes a mal ¡he! No es nada personal, es solo que se te da muy bien cagarla.

-¡Jaja! Que gracioso, me caes mal a veces, eres consciente de ello ¿no?- ambos rieron, y ron corto la comunicación, la verdad es que le hacía bien hablar con Harry sobre todo porque en ese mismo momento no tenía muchas ganas de hablar con la castaña.

Había pasado ya una semana sin tener noticias de Ron si a mucho cuando ella le llamaba al teléfono móvil, solo contestaba con un monosílabo y un "ahora estoy demasiado liado para hablar de llamo luego" pero ese llamado nunca llegaba, ella quera entender su comportamiento pero casi imposible si el no quería verla, escucho el latir de un perro en la puerta de su casa y como era costumbre salió a abrir, pero para su sorpresa en esta ocasión la perra no venia sola, pero acompaña por un Weasley pero no el de costumbre si no por George.

-Al parecer el cierto eso de que Princesa esta obsesionada contigo- dijo jadeando y tomando bocanadas de aire, haciendo alusión al hecho de que la perra llegara por inercia a la casa de la castaña.

-¿Haciendo footing?- pregunto mientras daba paso a la perra que salió corriendo hacia la cocina-Pasa…-Dijo sin esperar a que el pelirrojo contestara.

-linda casa-Hermione le sonrió amable -Ya entiendo porque mi hermano no quiere salir de aquí.

-Bueno, eso era antes ahora mismo está un poco enfadado Dios sabrá porque y no ha venido…- Dijo mientras sacaba un par de Galletas para gato y se las lanzaba a princesa.

- ya se le pasara ya veras- afirmo con la cabeza-que es lo que le das ¿galletas de gato? ¿ tienes un gato?- la miraba extrañado.

-A princesa le encantan las galletas de mi gato, se llama Crookshanks, ¿quieres tomar algo?- le ofreció mientras el chico que era bastante algo un poco delgado de cara alargada y llena de pecas se sentaba sobre una silla de la mesa.

-Un vaso con agua por favor, por cierto que nombre más raro para un Gato.- Hermione no contesto nada, ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de comentarios- y porque esta enojado mi hermanito, se animo a preguntar.

-Pues por tonterías, no le conté algo se entero y se enojo, pero tienes razón ya se le pasara- le acerco el vaso con agua al chico.

-la verdad es que no es tu padre ni tu diario para que tengas que contarle hasta el mas mínimo secreto de tu vida.

- Vale , y ha salido a relucir tu parte sensata- estaba acostumbrado a que el chico fuera el gracioso de la familia o por lo menor era así como se comportaba cuando ella estaba en su casa.

-Ya ves además de irremediablemente guapo, tengo otras cualidades- le guiño un ojo pícaramente mientras sonreía.

-Si claro, y como esta angelina-pregunto recostando su cara en una de sus manos, haciendo que el pelirrojo le mirara quizá con otras intenciones.

-nos hemos dado un respiro, la relación se estaba tornando demasiado seria y la verdad es que soy un alma libre.- aseguro con rostro prepotente.

-Si claro un alma libre- repitió ella- eso y que le tienes miedo al compromiso, claro.- sonrió de nuevo.

-Miedo, ¿Yo?- bufo dándole un trago a su vaso con agua- no conozco esa palabra, conozco: terror, pánico, demasiada responsabilidad- enumero con los dedos- pero miedo no sé qué es eso- Hermione rio.

-Vale, uff, así que se han dado un tipo definitivamente Dios le da pan al que no tiene dientes- se quejo pero trato de disimularlo.

- y tu ¿sales con alguien ahora?- pregunto el pelirrojo- Digo, aparta de la sanguijuela de mi hermano, que pretende succionar todo tu tiempo.

- tú lo has dicho, tu hermano es demasiada responsabilidad, y succiona todo mi tiempo, así que no salgo nadie.

-mmjuuumm- se toco el mentón con la mano y entre cerró los ojos- así que estás sola quiero decir sin pareja -aclaro- has discutido con mi hermano, así que tienes tiempo libre, interesante muy interesante- guardo silencio.- así que estas recibiendo solicitudes- Hermione sonrió al ver la cara que había puesto George- que tu y yo este sábado ¿haremos qué? Es que no lo he pillado bien.

-Definitivamente no pierdes tu tiempo George- se puso en pie para retirar el vaso de agua vacio mientras reía.

-El tiempo, es dinero Hermione, ¿así que paso por ti el sábado a la noche y vamos a cenar?- se acerco al lugar en donde se encontraba Hermione.

-Vale, está bien- Dijo Sonriendo.

George se despidió de ella con un peculiar y alargado beso en la mejilla silbó para que princesa le siguiera y salió corriendo por la puerta, a seguir haciendo deporte como justo antes de ver a Hermione.

Hermione se fue para su pequeño despacho en casa y se sentó a revisar algunas cosas, era muy extraño lo de George era como si hubiese llegado el en momento más indicado, pero aun así era un poco fuera de lo usual, aun que físicamente era muy similar a Ron, en el fondo eran muy diferentes, aunque ella tenía claro que eso de salir no era más que un arrebato de el porqué estaba enojado con angelina.

El día del sábado se paso con un gran prisa, salió de la ducha y empezó a buscar algo lindo pero sencillo que ponerse, busco entre algunos cajones y se decidió por un pantalón gris con una esqueleto estampada en flores y sobre ella un cárdigan largo de color piel mismo color a juego con sus zapatos de tacón, comenzó a vestirse sin mucha prisa aun tena algo de tiempo, se ondulo el cabello y se lo dejo suelto, maquillo un poco sus mejillas y puso solo un poco brillo en sus labios, estaba terminando de arreglarse cuando escucho el timbre, su gato maulló y ella se levanto de prisa aun descalza era aun pronto para el pelirrojo llegara a casa pero tampoco le quería hacer esperar.

-Hola Geo…-Por se corto de decir el nombre ahí estaba frente a ella el pelirrojo equivocado o el indicado, llevaba más de una semana sin saber absolutamente nada de el desde el viernes anterior en que había salido hecho una furia- hola Ron ¿Como estas?- dijo haciéndole una seña para que pasara el pelirrojo que llevaba una vaqueros y una polera rosa salmón- pensé que habías olvidado ya como llegar a mi casa.- cerró la puerta tras ella.

-Pues ya vez me he acordado repentinamente- sonrió y se acerco al sofá de la sal de Hermione y se sentó- ¿como estas vas a salir?¿ De fiesta o algo- la miro desde el sofá a la chica que seguía en pie cerca a las escaleras, se veía linda o por lo menos eso pensaba el que desde que había entrado por la puerta se había quedado mirándole un poco perdido.

-Pues si voy a salir me invitaron a cenar hoy- Ron sintió un inexplicable vuelco en el estomago, definitivamente el hecho de que la chica saliera con otros hombres no era que le sentara nada bien- George me ha invitado.

-¿George, que George?- pregunto arrugando el entrecejo, pero fue interrumpido por el timbre de la casa que volvió a sonar.

Hermione le miro azorada no sabía porque, pero la mirada que Ronald le hacía en ese momento le hacía sentir que estaba haciendo algo mal, se giro sobre sus talones y se acerco a la puerta y allí estaba George Weasley, vestido con un traje negro y una camisa azul rey con corbata delgada, Ron se puso en pie como si un resorte le empujara del asiento en el que se encontraba, completamente consternado.

-Vale, creo que tendré que cambiarme- anuncio Hermione- vas demasiado elegante y yo- se miro parecía demasiado sencilla a su lado.

- y tu estas perfecta, descalza pero perfecta- anuncio Ron mirando a los pies de la chica que Sonrió- Hola Roni, que milagro verte por este lugar- se acerco a su hermano en cuanto Hermione le dio paso.

-Entonces ira a ponerme los zapatos y ya bajo- Sonrió y dejo a los hermano allí solos esperándola.

Los dos pelirrojos se miraron, Ron estaba enojándose de nuevo inexplicablemente la llegado de su hermano George había terminado de molestarlo era como una bofetada en toda la cara que simplemente no se esperaba.

-¿Y a dónde vas a llevarla, porque tan elegante? - se atrevió a preguntar a pesar del calor que le recorría el cuerpo necesitaba saciar esa curiosidad que se despertaba como un león dentro de él.

-ja lo del traje no es nada, es solo un despiste- le guiño un ojo enardeciendo mas la mirada del pelirrojo- haremos algo divertido ya te contara ella.

-¿Y angie lo sabe? - no sabía ni porque lo preguntaba era evidente que no.

-Nos estamos dando un respiro digamos que tomando nuevos aires- sonrió de medio lado.

Hermione bajo las escaleras ya completamente lista era como si tuviera un brillo especial según Ron se veía demasiado dulce así arreglada, estaba acostumbrado a verla siempre en traje o muy elegante en ese momento estaba simplemente hermosa, pero al ver que George se acercaba a tomarla de gancho para terminar de bajar la escalera sintió de nuevo ese fuego que no comprendía que se apoderaba de él.

-Ron pues me marcho ya…- le miro con cara suplícate y Ron solo asintió el salió.

El pelirrojo salió primero de la casa la verdad era que no quería estar más allí mirando esa escena romántica que le provocaba casi nauseas, se subió en su coche en el que había llegado tan solo unos minutos antes, condujo lo más rápido que pudo hasta su casa definitivamente necesitaba una ducha fría.

Llevaban ya un buen rato por una autopista que Hermione no conocía iban escuchando música y tatareando canciones que aduras penas conocían.

-Vamos, George para donde me llevas que enserio vas muy elegante y creo que me voy a sentir como mosca en leche, tenias que haberme dicho- se quejo de nuevo.

-si te hubiera dicho no sería una sorpresa además, ya relájate un poco que pronto llegamos.

George siguió por el camino en que iba, pero casi cinco minutos después tomo un desvió que había en medio de la vía, el camino era destapado pedregoso, tanto que consiguió que Hermione se inquietará un poco, no estaba iluminado en realidad si miraba por la ventana no lograba ver gran cosas, George la miro y sonrió.

-Ya esta…-Hermione le miro extrañada estaban en medio de la nada, El pelirrojo apago el carro y las luces, en cuanto descendieron Hermione se dio cuenta que se encontraban en un colina y vio que al fondo una vista que la hizo sonreí, podía ver casi todo Londres iluminado había a su alrededor un extraño olor a fruta fresca, que la embriago.-Te gusta menciono George que traía en las manos una manta a cuadros y traía algunas cosas en la mano.

-Es una vista increíble- menciono soñadora y como si lo hubiese conocido desde un principio tomo la manta de la mano del pelirrojo y la extendió lo más cerca que pudo de la división que daba a la majestuosa vista.

En tato George se saco de su camioneta el resto cosas que tenia prepara dejo la caja de pizza en medio de la mano haciendo que Hermione riera y una botella de coca-cola.

-¿Sigo sin entender porque el traje?- Castaña sonreía, mientras George se acerco unas velas y un encendedor para iluminar la noche.

-Es que me queda demasiado bien, me veo sumamente sexy- le guiño un ojo dejo ver sus dientes con la sonrisa en la oscuridad mientras servía un poco de refresco en dos copas.

Ron entro a su casa hecho un torbellino subió por las escaleras ignorando a Ginny que había intentado llamar su atención fallidamente, la pelirroja la siguió y pensó en detenerse en su intento de conocer las razones, en cuanto escucho tremendo portazo que dio el pelirrojo al cruzar la puerta de su dormitorio, camino por el pasillo cautelosa y toco dos veces , pero no contesto intento de nuevo y nada paso abrió la puerta con cuidado y paso no vio a nadie en la habitación aunque estaba segura que su hermano estaba allí, escucho el paso del agua correr desde la habitación de baño y decidió sentarse a esperarlo en el borde de su cama como cuando eran niños.

-Hola…- dijo Ron extrañado a ver a su hermana con un vestido gris y botines café y su cabello largo y rojo mirándole con sus ojos abiertos.- sucede algo.

-Eso es justamente lo que viene a preguntarte- la chica le miro mientras l terminaba de secarse el rostro con la toalla que traía en la mano.- porque entraste hecho una furia y me ignoraste cuando te llame- continuo al ver que su hermano callaba- ¿que te pasa?

-Nada, solo me he enfada un poco ya esta- dejo salir un bufido y se dejo caer sobre la silla del escritorio que se encontraba al lado de la ventana.

-¿y porque te has enojado o con quien?- seguían mirando a su hermano, Ron se pensó por un momento si seria una buena idea pero que mas daba?

-He discutido con Hermione- Ginny bufo, ya se lo había imaginado y le animo a continuar- En realidad discutimos hace un par de días, pero hoy he llegado para hablar con ella pero ya iba de salida con George a un cita.

-Wow espera mi Hermano y Hermione en un cita- se extraño, pero el pelirrojo se lo afirmo- jolines y yo pensé que eso sucedería entre ustedes no con George que cosas más raras pasan aquí- ¿y porque han discutido?- se encamino de nuevo al tema.

-Porque me ha estado ocultando cosas .- su cabeza se quedo agachada.

-¿Que quieres decir?

-Que hace un par de meses estuvo saliendo con chico y no me lo conto además ahora con lo de George y yo tampoco lo sabia me ha tomado de sorpresa y no se me enoja que yo siempre le cuento todo, no se la verdad…- suspiro.

-Bueno no es tan grave- Ginny rondo los ojos y se acomodo mejor en la cama-pero cuando dices lo de George es decir que ya llevan saliendo ¿desde antes?

-No lo se, creo que era la primera vez que la invitaba a salir en realidad no lo sé tampoco es que yo estuviera muy comunicativo últimamente- Ginevra levanto una ceja - es que desde que me entere que había salido con un chico hace seis me enfade y la había estado evitando hasta hoy.

-¿Y porque la evitabas?-Ron abrió la boca incrédulo- Vale tienes razón, debía habértelo contado son amigos es verdad, pero tampoco es algo como para dejarle de hablar, yo también salgo con chico y no te lo cuento todo el rato

-¿Espera como que tu sales con chicos?- Su cara era un poema definitivamente llevaba una semana demasiado llena de sorpresas.

-Y que esperabas- Ginny soltó dos carcajadas al ver la cara de su hermano- que tengo veintiún años, no todo puede ser estudiar para mi Ron- Ron bufo - Y para Hermione tampoco, el hecho de que no te lo contara no significa nada, no se ha terminado el mundo y con lo de mi George, Yo creo la verdad es que tu estas celoso- Soltó sin más y Ron se levanto de repente de su lugar.

-No digas sandeces Ginny- se levanto y comenzó a buscar en sus cajones nada en especial solo para distraer la miraba de Ginny que le miraba con ganas de qurer leerle la mente.

-Vale, yo dejo de decir esas cosas- se puso en pie- pero tu deberías decir a George y a Hermione que te lo molesta lo suyo, que si no créeme que esto se va a poner feo- frunció la boca y se encamino hacia la puerta - que tengas buen día.

-Tu igual- su herma salió por la puerta y Ron se quedo pensando si tal vez tenía razón en lo de decirle a George o Hermione que les molestaba lo suyo, tal vez si hablara con alguno de ellos la pesadez que sentía se fuera.

La noche era un poco fría pero eso no importaba mucho en realidad, no paraba de reírse de la ocurrencias de George ya se había comido parte de la pizza y ahora solo miraban mientras mantenían conversaciones que a veces tenían sentido a veces no.

-Y por eso me puse traje, quería que fuera una sorpresa y no se me ocurrió quería hacerlo y solo lo hice.

-¿Estas un poco loco no?- ambos rieron- pero supongo que debes tener esa chipas para trabajar tener una juguetería.

-si tienes razón, además no solo hacemos juguetes tengo mi propia sección de artículos de broma, yo mismo me encargo de ello…

-Genial…- miro soñadora al cielo, las estrellas se veían gigante desde ese lugar-Alguna vez has contando estrellas?

-No, nunca y por mas guapa que estés no podrás obligarme a hacerlo- Hermione le miro con terminará- además he escuchado que pueden dejarte ciego.

-Pero que dice- soltó una carcajada.- estas muy mal es imposible, solo son luces inofensivas en el cielo.

-¡Ya! Lo mismo decían del Sol, ponte veinte minutos en verano a él sin camisa y veras con que quemadura de segundo grado te quedas.

-Jajaja… asi que no solo le tienes terror al compromiso, sino también al Sol y a las Estrellas, pues Angie lo tienen crudo contigo - hizo sonreír al pelirrojo.

-Es la tercera vez que la mencionas esta noche-dejo de sonreír de repente.

-Lo siento, es que me es inevitable- George la miro comprensivo- Pero prometo no hacerlo mas por esta noche ¿vale?

La noche transcurrió con normalidad a pesar de lo que se había imaginado en un principio la castaña George no intento propasarse con ella en ningún momento, solo hablaron y rieron hasta que se hartaron, ya entrada la noche el pelirrojo se decidió que era hora de dejarla en su casa se despidieron con dos besos en las mejillas y Hermione entro en su casa abrigada por la chaqueta de George, en cuento entro se descalzo, saludo a Crookshanks que ahora se removía en las piernas de la morena y se acerco a la mesa del teléfono al ver el bombillo rojo que indicaba que tenía un mensaje nuevo, una voz masculina muy conocida por ella le hablo.

-Hola Hermione soy Ron solo llamaba para preguntar qué tal había ido todo, y para decirte que mañana paso por tu casa, quiero comentarte algo, que tengas linda noche Adios.

Se quedo pensando por un minuto que seria lo que quería hablar su amigo, peor decidió esperar a que se desarrollaran los acontecimientos ahora solo necesitaba descansar.

Vale, aquí esta un nuevo capitulo, es pero que por favor comenten se aceptan tomatazos y criticas constructivas saludos :)


	7. hola, niño de los ojos verdes

_**Hola, niño de los ojos verdes**_

Hola, niño de los ojos verdes

Miraba por la ventana, el cielo era completamente gris aunque eso ya era costumbre en Londres, se puso una simple camiseta blanca y unos vaqueros negros, Ginny tenía razón si se le hacía incomodo tenía que hablar con Hermione de eso además aunque discutieran seguían siendo amigo y ella tenía que entender, aunque primero querría saber en qué punto se encontraba con George. Salió del vestíbulo del parque de entrenamiento y se despidió con la mano de sus compañeros que hablaban aun sobre el campo, se subió a su coche y atravesó la ciudad, estaba decidido, hablaría con la morena y asunto terminado o por lo menos eso pensaba mientras aparcaba el coche en la calle en donde estaba la casa de HErmione.

Descendió del auto y se dirigió a la puerta de la chica acciono el timbre y espero con las manos en los bolsillos a que su amiga abriera la puerta, pero para su sorpresa o quizá no tanto quien le abrió la puerta fue su hermano.

-Hola Ron…- Dijo sin mucha gracia para ser sincero George en cuanto vio a su hermano ahí plantado- Pasa.

-Gracias que amable - le hizo una extraña seña con la mano pero al final se adentro al salón de la casa- y Hermione pregunto luego de mirar un poco a su al redor y no encontrarla.

-Está en la cocina haciendo popCorn para ver una peli- y sin más se alejo de su hermano y comenzó a buscar en las estanterías cerca al televisor.

Ron lo observo por un segundo pero luego decidió que a quien quería ver en ese mismo instante era a la castaña así que sin más titubeos se fue a la cocina, en donde encontró a un Hermione parada frente al horno microondas esperando a que el reloj llegue a cero.

-Hola tu…¿Que me miras?- Se giro y vio que al saludar su amigo no contesto nada, solo estaba recostado en el marco de la puerta observándola.

-Nada, solo pensaba…-Un tono de frustración salió de el- es que pensé que estarías sola, te había dicho que quería hablar contigo pero al parecer no escuchaste mi mensaje en la contestadora.

-En realidad sí que escuche tu mensaje Ron- Dijo sin mirar a su amigo mientras vertía las palomitas en un tazón grande- pero George llego de repente dijo que viéramos una peli y no pude decirle que no…

-Ya, no pudiste decirle que no -Repitió las palabras de la morena que ahora mismo le miraba un poco apenada.-pues bien- comenzó alejándose del marco de la puerta cierta ira se acumulada de nuevo en su interior.- quédate con el que ya me marcho yo- Se giro sobre sus talones y se aproximo por el pasillo.

-He no lo digas así- Hermione salió tras él y el pelirrojo se detuvo en el pasillo.- además tu no me dijiste a qué horas venias.

- si tienes razón- dijo con ironía- la próxima te mando un Fax preguntándote si me puedes sacar media hora de tu apretadísima agenda.

-Deja de decir tonterías- se quejo en el pacillo aun con el tazón en la mano- porque no te quedas un rato vemos la peli y ya luego hablamos de lo que necesites.

-¡Ya! lo que Yo necesito- Estaba demasiado molesto como para seguir discutiendo en ese mismo instante- y que ¿les toco el violín de paso?- Hermione Rondo los ojos- No te molesto mas- volvía a caminar hacia la salida- Adiós George, Linda velada.- se despidió de su hermano que se encontraba aun en el salón y No espero ni a que le contestaran simplemente salió y se subió en su coche.

No quería saber más de el asunto simplemente se había cansado de intentar de buscar a Hermione, de las cosas que le ocultaba, de sus salidas con George de que lo desplazara por otro, así se sentía básicamente como si lo hubiesen cambiado por otro y no era cualquiera era su hermano lo que significaba que ni siquiera podía enojarse , solo podía guardar esa frustración para el mismo respiro profundo antes de descender de su coche que había aparcado ya .

Ginny estaba sentada en el borde de la cama como siempre mirando a su nuevo espectador que le hablaba de varias cosas a la vez que no entendía estaba en una nebulosa donde sus sentidos le fallaban y a duras penas coordinaba sus músculos para asentir, cuando sintió que el Pelinegro giro su cabeza hacia la puerta no pudo evitar hacer el mismo gesto y en cuento vio a su hermano el pelirrojo invadir su habitación sintió un poco de nostalgia.

-Es increíble, sin palabras- Dijo Ron esbozando una sonrisa que reflejaba esa repentina felicidad que justamente sentía al ver de nuevo a su mejor amigo.- Harry tenias que haber avisado, te hubiese pasado a buscar al aeropuerto o llegado mas temprano.- mientras hablaba entraba en su habitación acercándose a su amigo para darle cendo abrazo y un par de palmadas en la espalda.

-¿Y perderme esa cara que has puesto al entrar?- contesto por fin Harry- además me la he pasado hablando con tu hermana así que el tiempo que te has tardado ha sido más bien poco- ambos miraron a la pelirroja que sin querer había pasado a un segundo plano.

Pero ella podía entenderlos perfectamente ya que en cuanto vio al chico de cabello negro y ojos verdes sintió que el mundo y la estabilidad se le habían marchado de repente, sus ojos tuvieron que acostumbrarse por varios minutos a que lo que veía era real y no un espejismo en tanto la empleada de la casa le recogía su abrigo y lo invitaba a pasar ya que el no necesitaba ser anunciado era prácticamente de la familia habían crecido todos juntos y habían jugado todos juntos recordar en los juegos y en su infancia habían hecho que Ginny se sonrojara de repente y no pudiera evitar sonreír intento calmar su corazón y se sintió un poco tonta al tocarse el pecho con la mano derecha pero primero debía calmarse antes de terminar de bajar por las escaleras era inevitable su reacción a su mente vino un recuerdo según ella el mas dulce de sus recuerdos.

_Era noche buena de dos mil tres tenía casi trece años de edad estaba toda la familia Weasley reunida como siempre para pasar estas festividades en la cabaña que tenían sus padres al norte de Irlanda en Derry era un lugar hermoso, estaba completamente rodeada de nieve, miro hacia adentro y allí estaban su hermano y su mejor amigo Harry potter ella estaba allí con la mirada perdida en la puerta corrediza de cristal que daba hacia un extensa parcela llena de arboles en la que en verano en algunas ocasiones acampaban pero que ahora mismo estaba llena de nieve, giro su rostro y todos seguían sumergidos en la preparación de la cena de navidad abrió la puerta y salió, sintió de golpe el frio golpear con su cara hasta que se atrevió a respirar y ese mismo helado aire lleno sus pulmones camino hacia los arboles que estaban encantadoramente decorados con nieve que caía de vez en cuanto cuando imperceptible cundo ráfagas de viento hacían mover las hojas._

_Se ajusto mejor la bufanda rosa y se cerró la chaqueta Rosa impermeable y luego se acurruco en uno de aquellos arboles sintiendo frio pero no le importaba tampoco quería estar dentro de casa no, desde que sabía ya lo que le pasaba por Harry desde que su corazón latía mas rápido y se sonrojaba cuando este le miraba a los ojos, además en cuanto su madre se lo pregunto casi se muere de la vergüenza " puede llegar a ser muy entrometida" pensó, además con eso de que era Mayor que ella y que la veía casi como la miraba Ron, la desesperaba mucho además el siempre estaba ahí preguntándole que si estaba bien, que si esto , que si aquello y ella solo necesitaba dejar de sentir que se desmallaba cuando se acercaba._

_-¿Que haces aquí sola estas bien?- el chico se sentó frente a ella sobre la nieve, y ahí estaba el de nuevo obligándola a verle a buscar palabras que no tenia porque se había quedado muda en cuanto le vio._

_-Si estoy bien- alcanzo a musitar e intento distraerse moviendo la nieve con sus dedos en el suelo mientras con la otra tomaba sus piernas intentando contener el fuego que ahora la invadía sin aviso a pesar del frio a su alrededor._

_-Has estado muy callada hoy…-Menciono el chico mientras se acomodaba los lentes redondos en su rostro y miraba con atención a Ginny que no levantaba la cabeza como si la nieve en el suelo fuese la cosa más interesante del planeta._

_-No he tenido nada interesante que decir- Ginny se atrevió a mirarlo a la cara y sintió como si agujas se le clavaran en la pansa y una extraña sensación que pretendían hacerla estallar en una gran sonrisa sin sentido._

_- ¿sabes que puedes contarme no? -Y allí estaba el hablando de nuevo haciéndola perderse en sus pensamientos haciendo que ella observara como se colocaba de pie tiritando - Ven volvamos dentro, aquí hace demasiado frio Ginny._

_-tienes razón- Acepto la mano que ofrecía el chico que tenia puesta una chaqueta negra, pero algo llamo su atención allí mismo sobre Harry se veían dos puntitos rojos en medio de un cumulo de hojas, Harry miro instintivamente hacia donde Ginny había mirado segundos antes y su mejillas inevitablemente se tornaron de un rojo carmesí. -Muérdago- sentencio Ginny aunque en ese momento no sabía que tan oportunas eran las plantas._

_-emm Ginny…-Harry no sabía que decir, conocía la tradición sabía lo que significaba pero aun había algo que tenía que confesar.-Yo…- negaba con la cabeza, pero tampoco encontraba las palabras._

_-Yo tampoco he besado nunca antes a nadie- dijo con inocencia mientras se recogía el cabello tras la oreja, Harry la miro con los ojos abiertos pero era evidente para ella lo era, no sabía cómo había adivinado lo que él quería decir pero lo había hecho. El moreno solo agacho un poco su cabeza- tranquilo no tienes que hacer nada que no quieras- sonrió dulce y Harry también lo hizo._

_-¿Y si quiero?- Harry no sabía ni siquiera muy bien porque había dicho eso, es mas no sabía si era lo correcto._

_Los chicos se miraron en silencio como pidiéndose permiso, escrutándose despacio . Ginny no se podía creer que era exactamente lo que estaba pasando solo podía sentir que su cuerpo se movía involuntariamente podría ser tal vez porque su pulmones se movían rápidamente casi convulsionando, de pronto Harry comenzó a moverse hacia ella mirándola con un poco de recelo y ella le acorto el camino dando un par de pasos hacia el, pronto estaban mirándose fijamente no con amor no con deseo, era más bien curiosidad lo que los impulsaba, Harry dejo su cuerpo quieto y acerco su rostro un poco más, un poco más, ya casi estaban tan cerca que podían sentir sus respiraciones, Ginny no supo qué hacer solo estaba ahí estática sin moverse sin decir nada, cuando sintió los labios de Harry casi se desestabiliza, movieron sus labios lentamente recelosos mientras aun se miraban a los ojos, sus respiraciones se agitaron mientras sus bocas aun hacían movimientos torpes intentando descubrir aquella nueva sensación, no tardo más de un par de segundos y se alejaron se miraron, y sonrieron abiertamente era como haber cometido la más dulce de las travesuras no pudieron evitar sonrojarse, Ginny se dio la vuelta no soportaba mirarlo más a la cara comenzó a caminar y Harry pronto despertó y se acerco a ella a caminar a su lado, entraron tímidamente a la casa ahora con un nuevo secreto que solo los dos compartirían siempre._

Por fin su corazón se normalizo y sus pulsaciones ya no la hacían temblar involuntariamente, bajo rápidamente las escalera y vio a Harry de espaldas no espero un segundo mas no quería y entro en el salón.

-¡Harry!- dijo con un corto grito- Es genial que estés aquí- Harry se acerco en silencio y se abrazo a ella hasta levantar un poco los pies de la pelirroja del suelo.- ¿cuando has llegado?

-aterrice esta mañana, pero pase primero por casa antes de venir, quería cambiarme.- se sentaron a hablar.

-Ya verás que contento se pone Ron en cuanto te vea.

Había sido idea de Harry que le esperaran en la habitación del pelirrojo así seria mas sorpresa, cosas que la pelirroja no estaba dispuesta a perderse, y bien que había hecho porque ahora que los veía tan contentos así la ignorasen la hacía feliz los chicos la miraron un poco pensativa pero a ella no le importo no quería interrumpir el momento.

-Es genial que estés aquí de nuevo- dijo Ron sentándose al lado de su pequeña hermana mientras Harry acercaba a ellos la puff Negro donde había estado sentado. -mírate ya eres todo un hombre, aun que crecer en estatura eso aun no lo has conseguido.

-JajaJa que gracioso- el Moreno se desajusto la camisa de rayas azules que tena y se subió la manga- y tu mejor me dices en dónde estabas que has tardado tanto, y Ginny ya estaba por taparme la boca para que dejara de hablar.

-yo nunca haría eso- se quejo Ginny mientras tomaba un cojín de la cama de Ron y lo ponía sobre sus piernas- No me gusta ser maleducada.

-ya…-Ron la miro para él no era un secreto que Ginn en algunas ocasiones se comportaba de manera extraña con Harry pero prefería no pensar en ello.- Estaba entrenando como siempre y luego pase por un momento a la casa de Hermione -Ginny se giro a mirarlo de repente.- ¿Qué?- pregunto al sentir la mirada de sus hermana en su hombro.

-¿Como qué? ¿Hablaste con ella?

-No, le había dejado un mensaje para quedar anoche pero prefirió quedarse en casa con George viendo una película- No pudo evitar que su mirada se pusiera pesada y resentida

-Espera ¿con George? ¿George Weasley?- Harry le miraba conmocionado.

-Si ese mismo- Harry puso cara de sorpresa, desde que Ron le hablaba de su amiga siempre pensó que iban a terminar juntos pero al parecer algo no había ido bien.

-¿Y entonces cuando vas a hablar con ellos?- Ahora pregunto Ginny a su hermano

-Pues no pienso hacerlo Ginny- la pelirroja le levanto una ceja- ese ya no es mi problema- se defendió - es cosa de ellos, que pretendes ellos ya son muy grades sabrán que es lo que deben hacer- Sonaba evidentemente molesto.

-Propongo algo- Harry le levanto de su lugar no podría a opinar hasta que no supiera que era exactamente lo que estaba sucediendo y eso solo pasaría hasta que hablara a solas con su amigo delante de Ginny era prácticamente imposible- Porque no preparamos la cena para Molly Athur y los demás y dejamos de hablar de esto.

-Define preparar- Ginny le miro extrañada si le tocaba ayudar en la cocina se negaría, la última vez que intentaron hacer funcionar esa idea termino ella sola trabajando.

-Digo vamos al Chino, compramos comida y venimos a casa y la ponemos en la mesa-Dijo el chico ya en la puerta.

-Pues suena muy bien, me apetece un rollito primavera-comento ron tacándose la panza.

Los tres se subieron al coche del pelirrojo y se fueron en busca de la cena, así como hace mucho tiempo no hacían y es que Harry potter mas que ser el amigo que había conocido Ron en el internado al que había asistido de pequeño era prácticamente un hermano más de la familia Weasley ya que se había quedado huérfano desde que era tan solo un bebe y su tutor legal había pasado a ser el abogado de la familia Potter hasta antes del fallecimiento de sus padres era un hombre regordeto con bigote largo que cubría su labio superior al que antipáticamente le importaba muy poco por lo que podía pasarle a su hijo legal y en cuento se había enterado de la posibilidad de enviarlo a un internado lo había hecho cosa que al final Harry le había agradecido y es que a pesar de ese aterrador primer día de clases donde había conocido a su compañero de cuarto un pelirrojo un poco tímido al principio se veía bastante preocupado todo había salido bien, en ese mismo internado estudiaban parte de los hermanos de Ron los cuales al principio no hacían más que hacer de cuenta que los dos chiquillos eran completamente invisibles, pero a pesar de todo había sobrevivido al instituto siendo bastante populares ya fuera por pertenecer al equipo de futbol o simplemente porque siempre estaban al borde de la expulsión.

Desde que se habían conocido hasta entonces los padres de Ron siempre habían estado al pendiente de los dos incluso para festividades por lo general lo pasaban juntos ya que el tutor legal de Harry se marchaba siempre a alguna playa paradisiaca y no tenía tiempo para cuidar chiquillos, era así que siempre el moreno terminaba pasando festividades con los weasley al final se había vuelto parte de esa familia sin querer eso le hacía sentirse menos solo a pesar de la ausencia permanente de sus padres, pero ya hacía varios años que no estaba bajo protección legal y ya hace un año que había viajado a los estados unidos para hacer una especialización en investigación criminal, pero nunca en todo ese tiempo había perdido el contacto ni con Ron ni con el resto de la familia que también era su familia.

-Chicos ¿no creen que es como demasiada comida?- les llamo la atención Ginny que ahora también esperaba en la mesa sentada con ellos el medio restaurante que había pedido.

-Ginny vamos ver - Harry se giro para mirarla.- que ya sabemos cómo son en la casa no nos mintamos ¿si?- porque mejor no vas a llamar a tu madre y le dices que no haga la cena que ya la llevamos nosotros- Le giño el ojo y Ginny sonrió y salió del restaurante- Y ahora si, me dices que es lo que ha pasado con Hermione- Le dio un codazo a Ron estaba mirando hacia la puertecilla de la cocina con ansias.

-Nada solo que hemos discutido y ahora sale con mi hermano.- Rondo los ojos y respiro por la boca.

-¿Y te moleta que salga con George?- interrogaba de nuevo.

-Pues la verdad es que un poco si- miro a Harry- no sé es que simplemente no me gusta que intime de esa manera con mi hermano es que yo voy a estar en medio siempre Harry que es mi mejor amiga.

-Esa excusa está muy mala Ron.- Le levanto la ceja y se rio, el pelirrojo le miro extrañado- Cuando te dije que me gustaba Ginny no dijiste absolutamente nada no seas hipócrita.

-Es diferente no sé, igual tu nunca has tenido nada con Ginny y eso me lo dijiste hace años, además no le harías daño a Ginny te conozco bien y a George también y sé que el querrá regresar con angelina en cualquier momento y al final Hermione terminara mal parada y yo voy a estar en medio y terminara odiándome y alejándose de mi- hablaba rápidamente mientras su mejillas tomaban cierto color rojizo que no podía evitar.

-Ya claro eso y que te gusta ¿no?...-Ron balbuceo algo que aun no podía articular palabra- Y no te atrevas a mentirme ¿si? que ya estamos muy grandecitos como para andarnos con tonterías.

-Solo somos amigos, Harry ya no digas mas estupideces- sentencio e intento que Harry cambiara de tema regresando su mirada a la cocina.

-Ronald, Estas celoso cuando lo admitas te ira mejor ya verás- le dio una palmada en la nunca que hiso que Ron girara y le mirara con ganas de querer golpearle igual pero en ese momento regreso Ginny de fuera.

-Que dice mama que esta enojada contigo por no avisar, para haberte recibido bien- se sentó al lado de Harry y Ron- pero por lo demás está muy feliz de que estés aquí.

Los chicos recibieron las tres bolsas con los pedidos y regresaron a casa Weasley allí ya estaban todos esperando a Harry en cuento pasaron por la puerta las Señora Weasley salto sobre Harry le reviso desde los zapatos hasta los oídos le daba besos y le retaba al mismo tiempo, luego de que por fin consiguieran que le soltara el resto de la familia pudo con más tranquilidad saludarle, incluidos George que ya había abandonado la casa de la morena.

Todos pasaron a la mesa mientras la mujer del servicio ayudaba a la señora Weasley ponían la mesa y comenzaban a pasar los platos de comida, la cena transcurrió en completa calma bueno, dentro de lo que cavia pues entre las risa y las preguntas que le hacían al moreno se hacía bastante ruido en la mesa.

-Ron deberías ir a hablar con Hermione- se le acerco Ginny al moreno y al pelirrojo que compartían un té en el salón de casa luego de terminar la cena.

-Que no gracias, no te pongas pesada- Mientras hablaba su teléfono sonó lo saco y miro en la pantalla ahí había una foto de Hermione sacándole la lengua a la cámara, pero no atendió la llamada la colgó

-¿Quien era? - pregunto Harry extrañado mientras miraba de reojo a la pelirroja que tenía a su lado.

-El entrenador pero estas ya no son horas de llamar, supongo que será para algo del entrenamiento de mañana- dijo como sin importancia- mañana le llamare temprano.

Mientras hablaban el teléfono de la casa sonó al principio no tuvo importancia pero luego de la que empleada se acercara a donde estaban los tres llamo la atención.

-señor Weasley, lo busca al teléfono la señorita Hermione Greanger.-Ron miro a la mujer y a su hermana y su amigo que le miraban fijamente a la cara ante la duda de tomar la llamada.

-Dígale que en este momento me encuentro demasiado ocupado que después de le regreso la llamada.-La señorita del traje negro se marcho dejando a Ron con sus acompañantes.

-Hermoso tu entrenador que te marca hasta la casa - Ginny se había puesto las manos sobre sus brazos.

-!Ginny no te pongas pesada! ¿vale?- miraba a un punto fijo en su te.

-¿Sabes que no podrás evadirla toda la vida?-Ron rondo los ojos.

-Ginny tiene razón Ron porque no hablas con ella sales y vas no te tardas nada.

-Chicos basta, que no quiero hablar más de ella, que tu acabas de regresa- se dirigía a Harry y ahora mismo quiero pasar tiempo contigo ya sacare después tiempo para ella por el momento ella está muy bien acompañada por George- la vos de el chico sonaba decidida así que los otros dos no tuvieron más remedio que callar y mejor cambiar de tema.

Hermione estaba un poco desesperada sabia que Ron quizá tenía un poco de razón para estar enojado y también era cierto que él había ido a buscarla para hablar pero no había ninguna razón para que no atendiera sus llamadas y mucho menos para que pretendiera ignorarla porque era evidente que eso era lo que hacía en ese mimo momento, tomo a su gato y lo puso sobre la cama camino alrededor de su habitación y tomo su teléfono celular que estaba sobre la mesa del televisor.

-Hola Ginny, Soy Hermione- la pelirroja de alejo de donde estaba su hermano y Harry para poder atender la llamada.

-Hola Herm ¿como estas?- le saludo ya en el portal de su casa.

-Pues yo bien ¿ y tu como estas ?

-Yo bien, pero supongo que en este momento no estás por la labores de hablar conmigo si no que más bien lo que deseas es preguntas por mi hermano.

-asi que estas enterada de todo- suspiro fuerte y se acostó de nuevo en su cama.

- pues si, Ron no tenia nadie más con quien hablar… hasta hoy.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Función el entre cejo.

-Que Harry ha regresado de Estados Unidos por fin- no pudo evitar sonreír.

-Harry el que te gustaba ¿no?- Algo ya le había contado Ginny a Hermione de su vida así que más o menos ya se hacia una idea de quien se trataba.-¿Que tan enojado esta?

-¿Quien Harry? Porque iba a estar enojado el…

-Harry no tonta, Ron- sonrió al parecer no iba a ser fácil que Ginny se sacara al moreno de la cabeza.

-Pues la verdad… si Herm está muy molesto, así no me lo diga se le nota.

-Es que George llego hoy de repente te lo juro ¡no podía hacer más!- se defendió la morena.

-Si quieres mi consejo… lo mejor es que busquen la manera de hablar y de arreglar las cosas- Hermione guardo silencio eso no iba a estar tan fácil el ya la había buscado para hablar pero ella había estado ocupada.

-Tienes razón, pero ya será mañana cuando el este más tranquilo ¿va?- Sonó todo lo amigable que pudo y corto la comunicación con la pelirroja.

La castaña se acurruco en su cama a acariciar a su gato, todo era más fácil cuando estaba estudiando en la universidad donde su única amiga era luna donde no tenia que lidiar con amigos gruñones ni salía con los hermanos de esos amigos, se sentía mal se sentía deprimida discutir con Ron definitivamente no le hacía bien, el se había convertido en uno de los apoyos más fuertes que tenia y no quería perderlo por una tontería definitivamente algo tenía que hacer.

-tienes que ayudarme Crookshanks- el gato maulló- ayúdame a pensar en algo.


	8. Mejor no digas Nada

_**Mejor no digas Nada**_

Mejor no digas nada

Se levantó del lugar en que se encontraba en la cocina frente a su amiga rubia se extendió con la mano el vestido rosa salmón de corte en "V" que le llegaba a la rodilla y se disculpo con luna que se quedo con el gato sobre la mesa, corrió hacia el vestíbulo, en cuento había escuchado el timbre sintió un punzada en el pecho quizá fuera Ron que por fin había recapacitado, pero al abrir la puerta de par en par con la sonrisa en la boca como si se tratara de los reyes magos que venían con sus regalos, se le apago el corazón pues si que había un perteneciente a la familia Weasley pero había un par de problemas y es que primero era mujer y segundo era la hermana de su mejor amigo que se sintió un poco culpable al notar como la sonrisa de la castaña de apago de repente.

-Hola Ginn que guapa estas…- Dijo dándole paso a la pelirroja que llevaba unos jeas y jersey azul que entro ondeando su cabello completamente liso al paso.

-No digas tonterías que vengo de la universidad y sé que mientes- negó Ginny con la cabeza señalando las zapatillas blancas que traía puestas- además comparada con tu elegancia me quedo un poco corta la verdad.

-que tonta… ve conmigo a la cocina te presento a una amiga y te tomas una te con nosotras- Hermione camino por el pasillo y la pelirroja la siguió.

En cuento entraron a la cocina vieron a un rubia con la cabeza ladeada que mirada al gato del Hermione fijamente mientras el animal hacia el mismo gesto que ella con la cabeza y tampoco parecía pestañear como hipnotizado por quien le miraba, Hermione se acerco despacio mientras Ginny la observaba extraña desde la puerta.

-¿Cariño estas bien?- Hermione puso la mano sobre el hombro de la chica y esta se giro con una sonrisa.

-Si, pero he notado que tienes razón…- la morena le miro extrañada y luna se explico- Los ojos de tu gato son mucho más tiernos que los ojos de mi Reloj.

-Si ya lo sé por eso te dije que te compraría uno nuevo- Hermione sonrió ante la ocurrencia de la rubia que se giro un poco en su silla y se quedo mirando a la chica que seguía de pie en el marco de la puerta- mira Luna ella es Ginny una amiga y la hermana de Ron Weasley y Ginny ella es Luna una gran amiga mía.

Las chicas se miraron y se extendieron las manos mientras Hermione se acercaba de nuevo a hacia el lugar donde estaba la tetera para servir un poco de té a la pelirroja que ya se había puesto en la silla al lado de Luna.

-Creo que te he visto en algún lado- soltó de repente luna mirando extrañada a Ginny, se quedo pensado por un par de minutos sumergida en sus propios pensamientos con entre buscando la imagen perdida de Ginny en su cabeza- ¡ya se¡ en la universidad- Ginny la miro de reojo- tú debes estudiar en la universidad de Londres.

-Si, si- asintió un poco asustada por la rubia que le miraba devorándola con los ojos azules clavados en ella-¿pero cómo lo sabes? - atrevió a preguntar, pero primero busco la mirada de Hermione que ya se había sentado en la mesa para pedir ayuda.

-Pues porque yo estudie arte ahí mismo tuve que haberte visto en algún lugar porque tu rostro me suena muchísimo - la rubia dejo el tema como si hubiese encontrado la respuesta una gran incógnita.

- ¿Asi que eres artista?- pregunto Ginny.

-Pues si -contesto sin mucho humor

-En fin Ginny que me cuentas que tienes de nuevo en tu vida…

-Pues nada que no hago nada en casa y pende de repente ¡ he nunca he ido a visitar a Hermione sola!- dijo con una sonrisa olvidándose por completo del extraño comentario de luna- y aquí estoy…- termino con una amplia sonrisa.

-¡vale!- Hermione se acomodo en su silla tomo un trago de te - que ha pasado suéltalo.

En cuento la vio en la puerta de su casa sabia que la pelirroja tenía algo nuevo que contarle o algún recado por parte de Ron, tenía la sensación de que su hermano la había mandado en busca de algo o por alguna razón que ella temía conocer.

-A ti los rodeos como que no ¿he?

-No la verdad- contesto luna- y si le va doler dilo rápido que ya se preparo sicológicamente- Ginny la miro con suplica pero luna solo levanto sus hombros desinteresada.

-muy bien, mira yo se que no tengo que meterme en tus cosas pero es que mi hermano siempre es un poco lento y eso y no había querido decirte nada…. Bueno si que había querido pero al parecer no se dieron las cosas- Hermione la miro triste pero prefirió no interrumpir.- y lo que pasa es que no le gustaba verte con George esa es la verdad no soporta verte con él.

-Espera…-la castaña frunció el seño intentando acomodar lentamente esas palabra en su cabeza- en realidad ya me lo había imaginado, pero pensé que estaba más enojado por haberle ocultado que había salido con alguien, pero de todas maneras Ginn es un poco egoísta de su parte.

-Mira si no conociera a George diría que sí, pero es que todos sabemos como es y la verdad es que Ron no quería que te lastimara- la pelirroja suspiro ahora solo tenía que decir lo que había venido a decir.

-Asi que es cierto que tu hermano regreso con Su novia- Luna era la que hablaba en ese momento llamando la atención de la pelirroja que casi se atragantarse con su propia saliva y miro a Hermione como si le hubiese soltado la bomba de Hiroshima en la cabeza.

-Tranquila Ginny- Hermione le tomo la mano sobre la mesa al notar la cara de pánico que había puesto la chica-George me ha llamado anoche para contármelo o ¿por qué crees que luna esta aquí tan temprano?

-Es solo que no se yo pensaba que era mentira y que solo quería librarse de mi - movió su cabeza un poco afligida.- igual solo somos amigos así que no pasa nada.

-Bueno pero por lo menos ya te puedes arreglar con Ronald ¿no? A ver si asi por fin dejas de estar tan triste - Luna le miro y Ginny sonrió.

-Eso sería más fácil si él no me ignorara ahora mismo guapa- suspiro fuerte.

-Bueno eso es porque Harry esta aquí en Londres pero yo me encargo de distraer a Harry para que Ron te hable- Ginny le guiño un ojo.

-¡ha! ¿Que estas tramando? Y no te lo estoy preguntando por Ron, ¿que harás con Harry?

-No me acuses de anda que aun no he hecho nada- su mirada picara de nuevo- además yo solo quiero que los mejores amigos regresen a estar juntos como siempre, y mientras mi hermano tenga el apoyo de ese no habrá manera.

-Ya y mientras tanto tu aprovechas para lanzarle un par de miradas al chico este.-La castaña Rondo los ojos.

-Te lo tengo que presentar… es simplemente encantador- miro soñadora al frigorífico

-Tengo que conseguirme a alguien pronto… o moriré de envidia- Soltó luna después de mirar la cara de sus dos acompañantes y estas se rieron por el comentario.

Llevaban más de una hora corriendo en la cinta de aquel Gym sin decirse ni una sola palabra y es que era como la decima octava vez que Harry sacaba el tema de Hermione era como si todo el mundo estuviera empeñado en metérsela por los ojos y la verdad era que estaba bastante arto no necesitaba de ella para seguir adelante solo era una amiga mas no era el fin del mundo además ella en este momento estaba por otras labores y el no era quien la iba a incomodar, acelero mas la marcha en la maquina mientras negaba con la cabeza miro de reojo a su derecha y su amigo ya estaba descendiendo al parecer había ya perdido la noción del tiempo.

-¿vas a esperar a que la maquina te de la respuestas más importantes de tu vida o directamente te bajas y las buscas tu mismo?

-Deja de decir tonterías que hoy ya no estoy de humor para tus consejos paternales- puso el estop de la maquina y tomo sus cosas del suelo.

-ya no estás de humor como siempre- se giro y comenzó a caminar hacia los vestíbulos.

-¿Que quieres decir?- Dijo frunciendo el seño extrañamente ofendido.

-Que desde que llegue no has hecho más que estar enojado, pronto pensare que es por mi culpa.- Seguía caminado sin girarse al ver la cara de desconcierto del pelirrojo.

-Yo no he estado de mal humor no se dé que estás hablando…-Soltó un bufido

-¿No? Hace un par de minutos ibas a comerte la cinta de correr con la mirada, a mi me hablas como si fuera tu peor enemigo y a Ginny en cuento te misiona a esa amiga de la que YA NO HABLAS- remarco esas ultimas palabras- te la tragas de un grito y portazo en todas las narices.

-A Ginny ni la metas en esto que esta súper pesada con el temita este.

-Pues porque está preocupada por ti Ron- se giro y se interpuso en el camino de su amigo en el pasillo- joder, habla de una buena vez con Hermione y quítate tan bronca reprimida con ella que los demás seres humanos a tu alrededor no somos los culpables de lo que te está pasando y de tu no hagas nada.- se giro de nuevo y siguió por el camino sin decir nada más, ya se estaba cansado de que su amigo se comportara como si no le importara nada.

Ron entro en las duchas en silencio sabia que el fondo Harry tenia razón se estaba desquitando tal vez sin querer de la ira que sentía por culpa de Hermione, pero es que el ni siquiera encontraba el valor para enfrentarse a ella porque ni siquiera sabía bien la razón de que estuviera tan molesto, pero tenía que hacer algo para sacarse esa sensación que en fondo ya le estaba lastimando.

Desde que las chicas se habían marchado de casa se encontraba sumergida en un momento de documentos en su despacho, pero por más que intentara concentrarse no podía, su cabeza giraba una y otra vez entre llamar de nuevo y parecer idiota después de que saltara el contestador o que esta vez el si contestara pero no saber exactamente que decirle, miro su reloj al lado de la estantería de libros, ya eran las seis de la tarde al parecer no había avanzado mucho ese día solo había amontonado papeles esperando ser leídos otro día y es que estaba acostumbrada a no hacer nada los sábados desde que había conocido a Ron pero desde que estaban así ya habían pasado varios sábados en los que intentaba aprovechar el tiempo sin muchos frutos, miro a su gato que estaba recostado en uno de los estantes de libros " qué fácil es tu vida" pensó "allí tumbado esperando a que yo te alimente y eventualmente consigues una pareja nocturna que pretende matarte" , se quedo mirando fijamente a su gato sin pensar en muchas cosas cuando el timbre de su puerta sonó, camino sin mucha prisa hacia la puerta no tenía ganas de nada no era su mejor día definitivamente.

-Hola…-El pelirrojo la mira serio y ella respondió de la misma manera definitivamente no era la efusividad que ella se había imaginado para ese momento.

-Hola - respondió automáticamente mientras respiraba profundo-mmmm ¿quieres pasar….?

-Gracias …- camino hacia el vestíbulo, tenía una sensación de pesadez le había costado mucho llegar hasta esa casa había tardado más de cinco eternos minutos en accionar el timbre pero cuando la vio sintió que el cuerpo se le destemplaba por completo espero a ver si la sonrisa habitual aparecía pero ella estaba seria callada y el no venía a pedir disculpas- espero no estar ni incomodando ni interrumpiendo nada- arrastrando las palabras y Hermione se movió de pie incomoda señalándole con la mano al sofá invitándole a sentarse.

-No estaba haciendo gran cosa la verdad- dijo intentado simular una sonrisa de medio lado que la final solo parecía una mueca, se quedo en silencio y Ron también. El silencio se hizo incomodo y desgarrador ella se quedo observando las deportivas de Ron mientras este intentaba mirarla a los ojos sin conseguirlo-¿qué tal tu día?- necesitaba romper el hielo.

-Pues muy normal- se recostó extendiendo un brazo sobre el sofá, dando una sensación de falsa comodidad- hice deporte con Harry Salí a tomar un refresco y ya.

-Me imagino que estarás feliz con el regreso de tu amigo- no podía evitar que su vos sonara envenenada en el fondo sentía que el chico le estaba rodando de apoco al pelirrojo.

-Mas que feliz la verdad, no me había dado cuenta que me hacia tanta falta es simplemente un gran chico…- Hermione asintió con la cabeza eso era todo lo que pensaba hacer para romper el hielo.- Y tú que tal has estado- se reacomodo colocando sus brazos sobre sus pierna un poco inclinado hacia ella que estaña sentada frente a el.

-Pues bien mmm hoy ha venido luna a tomar el té- Ron la miraba casi penetrándole los ojos lo que inevitablemente la perturbaba en ese momento- y luego a llegado Ginny a hacernos compañía.

-¿Así que mi hermana ha estado por aquí?- levanto las dos cejas.

-Si cosa que tu ya no haces- Tenía que decirlo no pensaba tragárselo mas, además a que si no era a hablar de eso había venido Ron.

-Bueno no quería ser impertinente e incomodar- nuevamente una sonrisa irónica se asomaba en los labios del pelirrojo.

- Así que sigues con eso…- Hermione Bufo y entre abrió los labios para hablar pero nada salió Ron solo enarco una ceja-Si tanto te molestaba tenias que haberlo dicho tal vez si no me hubiera enterado por Ginny todo sería diferente.

-¡Ya! ¿Así como tu sueles contármelo todo a mi?-El pelirrojo no pudo evitar colocarse en pie había sentido que un fuego se apoderaba de su cabeza de nuevo.

-bueno por lo menos tenias que decírmelo y no hacer una rabieta- se puso ella pie sin saber porque esa postura a la defensiva de él no la dejaba muy tranquila.

-Pues yo lo intente y lo sabes…- sonrió con ironía- es mas hasta te dije que vendría pero no, aquí estabas tú con él.

-Y que iba a saber yo que iba a llegar de sorpresa, que querías que le dijera disculpa George tienes que irte tu hermano me dijo que vendría a hablar pero al parecer no te soporta.- dijo con sorna.

-¡Tú sabes de que no se trata de que soporte o no a MI HERMANO!- se sentía ofendido e inevitablemente levanto la vos- Lo único que pretendía era protegerte…

-¿Protegerme de qué? No soy una niña de cinco años Ron a la que le puedes decir que hacer y que no con su vida…

-Por supuesto pero conozco a George y no quería estar en medio o ¿como te sentiste cuando te dijo que regreso con angelina?- Hermione balbuceo algo que no entendió- Ya, yo no quería ser el que dijera TE LO DIJE.

-Pues es justamente lo que estás diciendo ahora…- respiro hondo- Además a ti que te importa lo que yo haga o deje de hacer con mi vida sentimental- camino hacia la cocina intentado alejarse de el- no me digas que ahora tengo que comentarte cada paso que doy- dijo sin girarse pero Ron la tomo del codo devolviéndolo por el camino ya andado.

-Perdóname- Ron hablaba tranquilo calmado, dolido- Yo solo pretendía ser tu amigo, porque eso es lo tú eras para mi Hermione mi amiga- le miraba a los ojos como taladrando su mente impidiéndole pensar sujetándola- por eso me equivoque al pensar que tal vez mi opinión te importaba pero veo que no es así, asique tienes razón- La soltó de repente haciendo que esta despertara sin más, mientras el tomaba sin mirarla el abrigo café que había dejado sobre el sofá al entras y se encaminaba a la puerta.

-Que quieres decir con que tengo Razón- intentaba contener una lágrima que luchaba por salir y el pelirrojo se giro y lo noto.

- Que yo no soy quien para aconsejarte ni decirte que hacer, ni preguntarte por tu vida, n mucho menos preocuparme por ti- se acerco a ella que empezaba a respirar más rápido- Pero te juro que no te molesto mas.

-No me hagas quedar a mí como la mala del cuento-hablaba entre cortado y dos lágrimas solitarias salieron de sus ojos que miraban con intensidad a Ron que parecía no inmutarse.

-Yo no te estoy diciendo que sea una mala persona- la miraba mientras negaba con la cabeza y sus labios formaba una forzada sonrisa de medio lado.-Eres tú la que lo está pensado y de eso no puedes culparme a mí.

-¿ y a esto viniste?- respiro profundo miro al suelo e intento calmarse- a decirme que soy la peor amiga a echarme en cara lo que no te cuento a eso viniste, pues que valiente eres- hablo con sorna.

-No- el pelirrojo negó con la cabeza- venía a decirte que te quiero.- de donde había sacado lo que acaba de decir no lo sabía pero lo sentía era eso lo que sentía- Quería arreglar las cosas, pero era inevitable que no saliera toda esa rabia- se toco el pecho y respiro profundo, miro a Hermione que le miraba aun con la marca de agua que había dejado las lagrimas que había pasado ya y con la boca un poco entre abierta- Pero además quería escucharte hace mucho que no lo hacía y ya me hacía falta- sonrió de nuevo- pero creo que es la última vez que vengo…- se giro de nuevo

-¿Por qué?- era casi un susurro su voz, pero el silencio en el que estaba sumergida la casa permitían perfectamente que él la escuchara y se detuviera sin girar.

-Porque yo te considero demasiado para mi, pero yo para ti no soy nadie, ni siquiera como para tener en cuenta mi consejos o lo que pienso- Escucho que Hermione intentaba contener las lagrimas tras él, y la verdad es que no quería girarse no quería mirarla, sol quería marcharse.

-Hace más de un mes que no te veo, que no hablo contigo que no sé nada de ti- sus lagrimas ya no soportaban en sus ojos y ella no podía contenerlas todas con sus manos.-No he hecho más que buscarte y preguntar por ti, como te atreves a insinuar que no te quiero, que no me importas… como puedes siquiera pensarlo- Sentía rabia pero más que rabia impotencia por las lagrimas no la dejaban en paz.

-lo insinuó porque me habrías contado eso que no me has dicho, porque me habrías escuchado cuando intente hablar contigo.- se giro para obsérvala no sentía pena por ella, solo sentía ganas de abrazarla de contenerla pero algo lo retenía allí de pie frente a ella ¿tal vez orgullo?- eso también es querer, confiar es querer

-Soy un ser humano Ron- intento respirar y calmarse antes de continuar.-No soy perfecta y tu esperas demasiado de mi.

-No espero demasiado de ti, solo esperaba que confiaras en mi como yo confió en ti -Se acerco a ella un poco- Tu no entendiste lo que significas para mí, no lo entiendes y yo no puedo pretender explicarte algo que simplemente deberías saber.

-Ron Yo confío en ti, te lo juro- nuevamente su mirada se perdía en un punto indefinido del salón.- Es solo que no se, para mi eso no era importante nunca me imagine te enojarías de esa manera- respiraba lento, mientras articulaba cada palabra a juego con su respiración.

-De ti para mí todo es importante- hablaba despacio mientras se acerba un poco a ella para que pudiera escucharle- como te despiertas, como te duermes, lo que desayunas lo que cenas, cuando discutes en el trabajo, cuando…-De repente se quedo en silencio como si hubiese visto algo que antes no había visto su corazón se acelero, pero tenía que estar equivocado su corazón estaba mal, se quedo mirando a la castaña que en cuanto el dejo de hablar le miro extraña en silencio sin decir nada solo observándole- El problema es mío, definitivamente es que me importas demasiado.

No supo cómo pero de repente ese obstáculo que antes tenía para hacerse a ella se había disuelto quizás fueran las lagrimas o que tal vez ya no sentía tanta ira, pero acorto los pasos que aun quedaban hacia ella y la abrazo paso una de sus manos por la nuca de ella y otra por su cintura y la apretó fuerte contra él, en un principio Hermione quedo anonadada pero luego se limito a continuar con el acercamiento, aceptando que en realidad necesitaba más de él de lo que le gustaba admitir, ese abrazo no duro más de un par de segundos en los que ambos respiraron aliviados zanjando la dilución anterior, Ron comenzó a alejarse de ella muy a su pesar pero sin soltarla del todo encontrándose así cara a cara con ella que le miraba mas tranquila que antes él le sonrió y ella atino a hacer lo mismo y bajo la miraba al botón transparente de Ron como si mirarle a los ojos fuese un trabajo demasiado duro, Ron miro de nuevo el perfil de la chica que tenía en sus brazo y no puedo evitar de nuevo que esa mano el cintura la atrajera hacia el sobresaltándola, dejo que la mano que ahora estaba apoyada en su nuca rosara sus mejillas con delicadeza y se posaran en el mentón de ella haciendo solo un ligera fuerza para que ella le mirase un poco conmocionada, sus ojos azules recorrieron los castaños de ella e inmediatamente se posaron en sus labios, lo que fue evidente para la castaña que involuntariamente se sonrojo haciendo gracia al pelirrojo que aun la miraba en silencio, dejo caer un poco su rostro no sabía ni siquiera exactamente que estaba haciendo pero no estaba dispuesto a perdérselo, se acerco mas a ella hasta que sus narices se rosaron, pero ella no hizo nada para esquivarlo estaba estupefacta, hasta que sintió el contacto de sus labios suave primero un ligero rose mientras ella conseguía entender lo que estaba pasando luego fue ella quien entre abrió su boca para que el pudiera deleitarse con ella haciendo que ese pequeño rose pasara a un segundo lugar, el la tomo de la nuca con fuerza y la acerco mas a él como si fuera posible, y ella se dejo llevar al tacto, a los besos, a esa sensación de frescura que sentía a esos labios suaves que arremetían con una confianza infinita a los suyos saboreando tomando el mismo aliento, sin darse cuenta Ron comenzó a caminar a un teniéndola de cintura y la puso contra la pared del pasillo Hermione ya no le importaba nada solo se dejaba llevar y esquivo la mano de ron para poder tocar el rostro de el, uno que ella conocía muy bien pero que ahora acariciaba de una manera diferente, Ron introdujo su lengua en la boca de la chica que sin querer sintió que su piel se erizaba cosa que el noto pero no pudo evitar besarla con mas intensidad la tomo de la cintura con fuerza y el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Los chico se separaron de repente como si electricidad en choque les empujara uno lejos de el otro, Ron miraba la cara atónita y sonrosada de Hermione mientras el mismo intentaba controlar las pulsaciones de su corazón, el timbre sonó de nuevo Hermione le miro y no supo exactamente que hacer su cerebro estaba en shock así que fue Ron quien se encamino hacia la puerta para atender, se acomodo la camiseta que se había subido un poco y abrió.

-Hola Ginny- La pelirroja lo miro extrañada como si fuese un extraterrestre

-Hola, que… ¿qué haces tú aquí?- no pudo evitar preguntar mientras pasaba por la puerta y encontraba con la mirada a Hermione que se había calmado ya.

-Nada-la voz de Ron era seria- Solo pase a hablar.

- Muy bien, así que llego en un muy mal momento ¿no?- Ginny se sintió incomodo por sobre todo porque lo dos no paraban de mirarse y más bien la ignoraban- He Herm, me permites un segundo

-Si claro...-Contesto sin más

-A solas- miro a Ron que aun miraba a la castaña, trono los dedos para llamar su atención.

-Si este, voy por un vaso de agua a la cocina- se rasco un poco el pelo y se encamino por el pasillo dejando a las dos chicas olas en el salón

-Yo solo venia disque a decirte que me iba a robar a Harry esta noche para que pudieras hablar con Ron- dijo en un susurro

-Pues ya vez tu hermano se te adelanto- dijo respirando profundamente sin poder evitar denotar nerviosismo

-¿Está todo bien?-pregunto al ver que le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, la castaña se toco la cabeza y después inevitablemente los labios, aun un poco conmocionada

-Si Ginn… es solo que discutimos pero ya te contare

-Vale es un mal momento lo entiendo… tranquila ya verás como se soluciona todo- miro por el pasillo y vio que no estuviera su hermano- Quedamos mañana y hablamos o mejor te cuento- le guiño un ojo que hiso que Hermione sonriera al fin.

-Vale mañana me cuentas todo-Ginny comenzó a caminar hacia la salida con prisa.

-Me despides de mi hermano ¿va?- Hermione asintió con la cabeza y cerró la puerta en cuento Ginny salió.

Respiro profundo y se paro en medio de el salón, aun estaba confundida sus neuronas parecían no estar bien conectadas aun cerró los ojos y respiro ¿que se suponía que tenía que hacer ahora? ni siquiera tenía claro que era lo que había sucedió y allí estaba de nuevo su corazón bombeando en exceso pero no sabía si era porque sentía algo o porque estaba terriblemente asustada.

-¿Ya se marcho?- En cuento escucho la puerta cerrar se animo a salir

-Si- abrió de nuevo los ojos y señalo con el pulgar a la puerta- solo venía a decirme algo.

-Son muy buenas amigas ¿no?-Dijo metiendo sus manos en su pantalón.

-Si es buena chica…- se quedo en silencio.

-Hermione Yo… lo de antes

-No- le silencio - mejor no digas nada- Ron la miro sin entender- Es muy pronto para decir algo Ron mejor espera nos calmamos y después de pensar un poco mejor las cosas lo hablamos ¿va?- le miro suplicante.

-está bien, tranquila- la verdad era que le había quitado un peso de encima eso de piensa rápido no se le daba muy bien- ¿quieres que me vaya?

-¿Quieres cenar conmigo?

Ron sonrió y esa era su respuesta y es que no importaba bien lo que acababa de suceder lo importante era que estaban ahí juntos sin pensar en nadie más, hay no había enojo ira frustración no había nada, aun les faltaba un asunto, de acuerdo un gran asunto pero alejándose no iban a conseguir nada o eso pensaba Hermione mientras ordenaba la pizza.


	9. Babel

_**Babel**_

Capítulos 9 Babel

-¿Ginny qué haces aquí?-Harry se sorprendió cuanto el portero la anuncio pero en cuanto ya la vio plantada en la puerto un pinchazo en la panza no le dejaba muy tranquilo.

-No es necesario que seas tan amable Harry - Dijo rondando los ojos-¿Yo estoy bien y tú?- tenía las manos metidas en sus bolsillos mientras se mesia en sus dos pies.

-Perdona soy un maleducado- Se escapo de los pensamientos que lo consumían y la pelirroja sonrió- Pasa por favor…- SE aparto de la puerta de la entrada y le dejo que la pelirroja siguiera dentro del apartamento, observando los colores y la sala y no es que tuviera la mejor decoración era lo más sencillo y típico que un apartamento de soltero que podía ser, un gran sofá, una televisión plana, un ventanal grande con puertecilla al balcón muy sencillo pero estaba bien-¿ y a que debo tu encantadora visita? - se atrevió a preguntar mientras cerraba la puerta.

-pues…- se sentó en el sofá con toda la confianza- solo pasaba por aquí y pensé en saludarte y espero que eso no te incomode.

-No para nada es solo que me sorprendiste, hace muchísimo tiempo que no venias a mi casa, eso es todo- la tranquilizo y se sentó en uno de los laterales del sofá mientras ajustaba los botones de la manga de la camisa verde oscura que llevaba puesta.

-mmmm ¿ibas a salir alguna parte?-Ginny le observaba casi un poco perdida con el perfume del moreno que le invadía las fosas nasales.

-Pues precisamente había quedado en tomar unas copas con tu hermano esta noche…- miro que en la cara de Ginny se formo una sonrisa de medio lado.

-Asi que tu tampoco sabias nada- se arreglo la bufanda que blanca que traía puesta aun podía sentir el frio de afuera en sus manos sobre todo porque se había tardado un buen par de minutos en atreverse a tocar la puerta.

-No saber nada de que…-Harry le miro un poco serio y frunció el seño pero se relajo cuando ella le regalo una sonrisa cómplice.

-La verdad es que no tengo mucha información, mi hermano me dijo que saldrías con el- Harry asintió- pero Hermione estaba sola en casa así que yo venía aquí a distraerte mientras ella intentaba arreglar las cosas, pero en cuanto he ido a avisarle ¿a que no te imaginas con quien me encontré?

-¿Enserio?- un pequeño tono de incredulidad se asomo en la voz de Harry pero Ginny asintió con la cabeza- Pues no tenía ni idea- se removió el pelo despeinándose un poco hecho que no paso desapercibido para ginny que le miraba atontada- pero que te han dicho saldremos no saldremos.

-No me han dicho nada, al parecer he sido muy inoportuna estaban muy agitados cuando yo llegue- dejo se esfumara su sonrisa- creo que discutían pero Hermione me aseguro que todo estaba bien, así que no se…..Lamento que se arruinara tu noche- dijo luego de un corto momento de silencio

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada otro día será supongo que es más importante eso ahora- le guiño un ojo amistosamente pero ese gesto hizo que el corazón de Ginny se desbocara sin control haciendo que un calor repentina invadiera su cuerpo- ¿Quieres algo de tomar? Un refresco, agua, una cerveza.

-Un refresco está bien - Dijo tímidamente intento controlar es extraño impulso de lanzarse sobre él.

La pelirroja se puso en pie en cuanto vio que el moreno daba la vuelta hacia la cocina necesitaba relajarse o si no sería la mujer más evidente del mundo se giro y se acerco a la ventana de vidrio y miro su reflejo en el, tenia un pantalón negro y un abrigo manga larga color piel y una bufanda blanca, suspiro se acomodo la bufanda abrió la puertecilla y salió al balcón recostándose en la barandilla " ¿a qué juego?" y pensó en que en todos estos años no había sucedido gran cosa y ahí estaba ella pretendiendo cambiar algo que probablemente era imposible, la última ocasión en que le había besado había sido hace muchísimo tiempo y el estaba completamente borracho y aunque el luego había pedido disculpas sabía perfectamente que había sido ella quien se había lanzado a sus brazos en un acto de desesperación " porque lo sigo intentando, si se perfectamente que nada va a suceder" la respuesta era simple porque hasta esa nada que tenían conseguía hacerla feliz , porque incluso solo con mirarle sonreír lograba sentir cosas que ningún otro hombre la hacía sentir, suspiro fuerte.

-¿En qué piensas?- se acerco el moreno tras ella, llevaba un segundo observando como ella ni se percataba de su presencia mirando fijamente a la nada.

-En nada- contesto en un susurro pero sin girarse.

-aquí tienes- se acerco mas ella y le entrego la bebida, como le gustaría meterse en su cabeza y sacar todo aquello que la lastima incluso a el mismo.-Estas muy callada- lo intento de nuevo, la pelirroja se giro y le miro de reojo con una sonrisa.

-Tienes un hermosa vista desde aquí…-se puso de lado observándolo directamente a los ojos ¿que mas daba ya? Que podía perder y si perdía algo valía la pena con tal de sentirse completa por un par de minutos.

-si es un bonito lugar - sentía la mirada de ella tan fuerte que luchaba por mantearse en esa posición aunque fuera casi imposible- Ginn yo…-Pero ella se acerco y puso una de sus manos frías en el rostro de él haciendo que olvidara hasta lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Te he echando mucho menos Harry- "Aun te echo de menos" pensó - y quiero que sepas que tú haces parte mi familia y de mi- soltó el rostro del chico que le miraba completamente anonadado- no lo olvides.- se giro en silencio de nuevo hacia la vista que le regalaba la ciudad de Londres mientras Harry se estrujaba la cabeza buscando la palabras más adecuadas.

-Te quiero-Ginny se giro, deseaba con todo el corazón que esas palabras significaran algo más que "Eres una Gran amiga" pero no era así y una punzada de dolor se acomodo entre su pecho y su garganta- te quiero mucho- Repitió Lo había dicho, por fin le había dicho que la quería luego de tantos años al fin se había armado de valor, pero ella estaba sumida en un completo silencio.

- ufff- la pelirroja se puso las manos en los ojos intento detener con las manos las lagrimas involuntarias que caían de su rostro que ahora ardía, Harry se acerco y destapo la cara de la chica que cubría con sus manos y sintió nauseas de verla llorando- Perdóname soy una tonta- se seco las lagrimas con la manga, respiro profundo tenían clavado en el pecho lo que quería decir y no era el momento de callarlo - El problema está en que quizá yo te quiero de una manera muy distinta a la que tú me quieres a mi -El moreno solo atino a mirarla pues palabras no salían de su boca, aun que la realidad era que tampoco le extrañaba mucho siempre habían sido amigos y al parecer lo seguirían siendo o quizás ya no- en cuanto el quedo sumido en el silencio la pelirroja se maldijo por lo que acababa de decir, paso por un lado de Harry y sin esperar más tomo sus cosas y salió por la puerta del apartamento de Harry, dejando al moreno que la miraba desde el balcón.

La pelirroja salió del edificio aun bañada en lagrimas necesitaba tranquilizarse antes de llegar a su casa que si no su madre no pararía hasta que le contara los motivos y eso no era algo que en ese mimos momento le apeteciera demasiado, pensó a donde ir pero no podía acudir a Hermione ella debía estar en un momento peor con su hermano, además fijo estaba Ron y le diría que era una tonta por llorar, se decidió a seguir caminando mientras pensaba un poco que hacer y cómo hacerlo vio un pequeño parque a lo lejos, miro su reloj eran las siete menos diez , se sentía cansada como si hubiese caminado tres días seguidos y tan solo había llorado unos instantes, observo un conjunto de banquitos en la mitad del parque y se acerco a él aun habían algunas personas paseando por ahí algunas tomadas de las manos otras solo pasaban con gabardinas gigantes que les tapaban por completo ocultándose del frio noviembre que opacaba hasta la más brillante de las mentes "Brillantes…Brillante idea la tuya Ginebra como vas decirle eso a Harry" se reprochaba en silencio mientras dos nuevas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos "Dios que vergüenza" no podía creérselo recién su cabeza reaccionaba ante lo que acaba de suceder le había confesado a Harry que estaba enamorada de él "No puedes ser más tonta Ginny" negó con la cabeza y se tomo la frente con la mano.

-No te veo hace muchísimos años y voy y te encuentro llorando en un parque en la mitad de Londres-Un voz varonil y casi burlona que no pudo reconocer se puso frente a ella- Ginevra Weasley la dulce y rebelde pelirroja- dijo despacio.

Ginny observo los zapatos negro azabache que relucían aun cuando se había ocultado ya el sol y no le apetecía estar con nadie en ese momento, pero aquellos pies no se movían insistentes y cuando escucho su nombre no tubo mas remedio que mirar hacia arriba y tenía razón ese hombre tenía razón hace muchos años que no veía esos ojos tan opacos y grisáceos y esa piel pálida casi congelada, paso rápidamente la mano por su rostro para borrar el paso de las lagrimas por el y se puso en pie ante su observador.

-Draco Malfoy - Tiempo había pasado pero personas con as características de el pocas - cuanto tiempo.

-Lo mismo digo- su vos a diferencia de lo que había sido cuando eran una par de adolecentes era pausada y varonil- Que haces aquí sola Ginny ¿esperando que venga un psicópata a por ti?- El hombre dejo sus manos dentro de su gabardina Gris casi tan gris como sus ojos.

-Si , casi que no apareces - sonrió irónica.

-Resulta que ya no puedes matar un ave en tu infancia porque te conviertes en un psicópata…-Ginny levanto sus hombros- Bueno, creo que si te pregunto qué haces aquí no me lo dirás ¿no?- Ginny negó en silencio- Vale entonces me marcho un placer verte Ginevra -Camino por el alejándose de ella.

-Espera…-Se acerco al rubio que la miro mientras ella se acercaba- ¿podrías dejarme cerca a mi casa?

-Si no te incomoda mi compañía durante el camino, mi coche está a dos calle de aquí- señalo hacia adelante con la cabeza - La pelirroja negó con la cabeza, eso era mejor que estar solo esperando a otro psicópata completamente desconocido.

Le había dicho que estaría en el baño pero desde eso ya habían pasado más de cinco minutos y ella no se atrevía a salir de ese lugar, sobre todo porque después de hablar de cosas superfluas Ron había comenzado a mirarla de una manera que había conseguido ponerla nerviosa y la realidad era que ella no sabía cómo contestar a esa mirada sobre todo porque después tendrían que contestarse mutuamente muchas preguntas y para eso tampoco sabía si estaba preparada, aun ni siquiera había asimilado lo que había pasado antes de que llegara Ginny como para hablar de ello, necesitaba tiempo pero tampoco quería ser grosera, aunque claro que encerrándose en el cuarto de baño no es que estuviera siendo muy cortes, respiro fuerte y se puso en pie no podía esconderse toda la vida se miro en el espejo y arreglo uno que otro riso mal puesto, abrió la puerta y salió bajo las escaleras y allí estaba Ron mirándola mientras bajaba cada uno de los escalones.

-Pensé que te ibas a esconder en el baño toda la noche - Dijo el pelirrojo en cuanto Hermione se acerco al salón.

-No me estaba escondiendo Ron-negó con la cabeza y se sentó en el sofá.

-Hermione aun soy tu mejor amigo- dijo sereno con una leve sonrisa de medio lado - te conozco bien- La castaña no puso evitar la sonrisa que salió de su boca -es absurdo que me mientas pero la próxima te llevas el móvil- señalo sobre la mesa el teléfono de ella- mi hermana te ha envido un SMS diciendo que de deshicieras de mi que te necesita.

-Bueno- se sintió un poco aliviada- Entonces entenderás que te pida que me dejes sola?- levanto la cejas y Ron se puso en pie en silencio aun con una sonrisa socarrona en la cara y Hermione se puso en pie tras él mientras caminaban juntos hacia la salida de la chica.

-Me tengo que ir, pero…- miro a Hermione y se mordió el labio inferior necesitaba refrenar ese deseo de besarla de nuevo.- Te me escapas hoy, pero seguimos teniendo una conversación pendiente.

-Lo sé - La castaña se sonrojo un poco- pero ese momento no es Hoy y no se, simplemente no es el momento adecuado.

-No voy a esperar a que sea el momento adecuado para ti- Ron abrió la puerta y Hermione rondo los ojos.- Podríamos tardar años y yo necesito hablar de eso ahora … bueno pronto.

-Eres un ser horrible-Sonrió se acerco a Ron para despedirse de un beso en la mejilla pero en el intento terminaron uno muy cerca del otro alterándolos un poco y sin más Hermione se alejo para evitar cualquier tipo de contacto que pudiera hacer la situación más incomoda de lo que ya era y es que ¿cómo se supone que te tienes que despedir de alguien con quien te has dicho te quiero con los labios? Hecho que hizo que el pelirrojo se riera mientras se pasa la mano por el mentón y haciendo que ella se sonrojara tenuemente.

-Vale- Ron seguía sonriendo mientras se mordía la boca intentando contener ese beso que se moría por dar- ¿Es enserio? ¿Así nos despedimos? - le reprocho a la chica que ahora estaba parada casi colgada de la puerta- Ella solo asintió- Imposible- Sonrío y sin esperar un permiso se acerco a ella que no se atrevió a moverse y le dejo un corto beso en los labios y la verdad era que iba por mas pero el sonido del claxon de un auto frente a la casa lo despisto.

-Creo que llego tu hermana - Hermione solo agacho la cabeza y Ron se giro alejándose de ella y vio que su hermana descendía de un coche negro.- y es momento de que te marches.- Vio que Ginny no se movía del lugar al parecer era muy enserio lo de deshacerse de Ron.

-Está bien -Suspiro el también había notado el comportamiento de su hermana- que estén bien - le guiño un ojo y se subió rápido a su coche pitando en cuanto se puso en marcha.

SE había quedado anonadada y sin saber porque había hecho sonar el claxon del auto de Draco que no opuso resistencia en lo absoluto, en cuanto había llamado la atención se había sentido un poco culpable sobre todo porque el rubio le soltó un "Que envidiosa eres" la pelirroja le hizo una mueca un poco sí que llevaba razón pero ya no podía hacer nada, se despidió del rubio en cuanto vio que su hermano se perdía en el asfalto y se encamino hacia Hermione que le miraba desde la puerta de la casa.

-Hola, no te esperaba tan pronto, pasa- Se quito de la puerta para dejar que Ginny entrara en el salón y se quitara la bufanda.

-¿Hermiones puedes traer una manta muero de frio?- dijo mientras se acunclillaba en el sofá en cuanto había entrado en la calidez de la casa se había dado cuento que en realidad en ese parque hacia mucho frio.

-Voy a poner un poco de té y te traigo la manta- dijo mientras subía rápido por las escaleras rápidamente, en cuando bajo le lanzo la manta a Ginny y se perdió en la cocina, sabía que la pelirroja tenia preguntas, pero Hermione también tenía algunas, aunque no tenía claro si Ginny podría darle respuesta.

Salió de la concina ya con dos humeantes tazas de té en las manos rodeo el sofá donde se encontraba ginny sin zapato y totalmente envuelta en la manta y puso el te sobre la mesa para sentarse de lado a mirar a Ginny que la detallaba en silencio.

-¿Eso fue un beso en los labios?- Pregunto por fin la pelirroja luego de unos minutos de silencio.

-Lo tuyo no son los rodeos a que no - LA chica negó con cabeza- si eso fue un beso en los labios-Ginny abrió los ojos de impresión y se llevo las manos a la boca.- Pero una cosa a la vez quien era el de el coche y porque querías que me deshiciera de tu hermano.

-El de el coche era un viejo amigo del instituto- su cara de sorpresa se había ido y la tristeza se había posado en su rostro de nuevo- Le he dicho a Harry que le quiero y no como a un amigo.

-¿Qué?- ahora el Hermione que se llevaba las manos a la boca sorprendida.- y que te ha dicho- aun que esa parte ya se la imaginaba por la cara que traía.

-Nada… no ha dicho nada HErm se ha quedado ahí en silencio yo he empezado a llorar y pues al final me he marchado.

-¿No has esperado a que te dijera nada?- Ginny hizo una mueca de desagrado- Sabes que tienes que hablar de esto con el- "que ironía mira quien lo dice" pensó la castaña- pero como ha sido.

-Pues te dije que iría a distraerle ¿no? He ido a su casa estábamos hablando el me dijo que me quería y yo le dije que yo también pero no de la misma manera y ahora me siento un asco de persona.

-tu no tienes la culpa a lo menos se lo has dicho, peor es quedarse más tiempo con eso dentro.

-Supongo que tienes razón, pero es que no me apetecía ir a casa ahora mismo a puesto que Harry de lo contara a Ron y yo quedare como una estúpida.

-No eres una estúpida además No creo que Ron se meta en eso tendrá cosas más interesantes en las que pensar ahora mismo.-Rondo los ojos.

- Vale dejemos un momento de lado lo que me paso a mi y explícame que está pasando entre ustedes cuando yo vine parecían enojados.

-La verdad Ginn es que no tengo ni idea de que esta pasando, cuando tu llegaste - tomo la tasa de te en sus manos- si habíamos discutido pero también nos habíamos besado.

-¿ y ahora son novio?

-Noooo- subió el tono de voz un poco.

-Digamos que solo nos besamos y luego ya no supimos que hacer y cenamos y cuando nos despedimos el me beso- Ginny sonriera abiertamente- deja de mirarme asi que el me ha dicho que tenemos que hablar y yo aun no tengo ni idea de que voy a decirle-dijo un poco mas animada por la sonrisa de su amiga

-Solo dile que le amas para siempre y ya esta.- dijo soñadora.- no sabes cómo te envidio ahora mismo.

-No es tan facial no digas tonterías… ya pensare en que decirle- tomo la mano de la chica que sobresalía de la manta- y no te preocupes por Harry ya verdad como todo sale bien, por lo menos el ahora sabe lo que sientes y tendrá un poco mas de cuidado en no lastimarte.

-Eso la verdad no me consuela mucho - negó con la cabeza dándole un sorbo al te- preferiría que me dijera que me ama y ya así de fácil

-La vida NUNCA esta fácil Ginny.

Las chicas siguieron hablando por un poco mas de tiempo en tanto Ginny llamo a su casa para decir que se quedaría a dormir en la casa de la morena que luego de un momento de platica se había puesto su pijama ya, juntas subieron al dormitorio de la castaña y pasaron esa noche hablando de cosas sin mucha importancia.

Esa mañana en cuanto Ginny llego a su casa subió rápidamente a su habitación se dio una ducha y se arreglo lo mejor que pudo con un abrigo rojo y unos simples pantalones de mezclilla y zapatillas no era que tuviera precisamente el ánimo para vestirse al último grito de la moda más bien lo que tenia clavado en el pecho era un gripo pero de desesperación aunque casi se ahoga con ese mismo grito cuando entro en la cocina a buscar algo para desayunar y se encontró de frente con las miradas de Ron y Harry que estaban compartiendo en la cocina, los dos chicos la mirando sin decir una palabra pero ella se armo de valor y entro de lleno en la cocina a cumplir su objetivo.

-Que tal pasaste la noche- pregunto Ron a su hermana mientras esta servía leche en un tazón.

- bien, hablamos mucho anoche y luego nos fuimos a dormir- le informo mientras tomaba el cereal del estante.

-¿y de que hablaron? ¿te dijo algo?-Ahora sonaba mas interesado

-Si me dijo muchas cosas- dijo con una mirada insinuante- pero tranquilo no es que tenga claro gran cosa- tomo una cuchara de la mesa y se dispuso a salir de la cocina.

-¿Y se puede saber por que anoche no querías verme y me echaste de la casa de ella?- el pelirrojo aun recordaba que su hermana había preferido no acercarse a el la noche anterior.

-Cosas de Chicas Ron no seas cotilla- Siguió caminando.

- y de quien era el coche en el que llegaste- Bingo esto si que le era muy interesante a Harry que la miraba sin ninguna discreción desde que ella había cruzado la puerta de la cocina.

-Me encontré con Draco Malfoy y el se ofreció a traerme a casa- Ella prefirió no esperar a la reacción y salió directo por la puerta de la cocina sabia que esa no era precisamente la mejor noticia del dia

Harry y Ron se miraron pero cuando giraron para preguntar algo a la pelirroja ya había desaparecido del panorama, Harry no conseguía comprender en qué momento desde que ella había salido de su apartamento la tarde anterior se había encontrado con ese tipo, además desde cuando Ginny se hablaba con él o se subía a uno de sus coches, definitivamente no entendía nada, y eso que el había ido a casa Weasley a buscar respuestas de Ginny y se había encontrado con que ni siquiera había pasado la noche en la casa, no se había atrevido a contarle a Ron lo que había sucedido no quería precipitarse necesitaba primero hablar con ella. Prefirió dejar de pensar en eso y regresar a la conversación de Ron donde este le contaba los detalles sucedidos entre Hermione y el en casa de la castaña cuando entro la madre de Ron a la cocina.

-Hola chicos…-La mujer dio un par de besos en la cabeza de cada uno de ellos y luego se fue tras el mesón- Arthut tiene una sorpresa para todos- Soltó de repente para llamar la atención de los chicos que comenzaban a pensar que sería imposible terminar esa charla.

-¿Que sorpresa madre?- pregunto el pelirrojo mas por cortesía pues parecía que a su madre si qu ele haría ilusión.

-Pues que tu padre está pidiendo permiso en el trabajo para irnos a la cabaña en Escocia- sonrió- así no se nos cruzaran las festividades y podremos ir todos como cuando erais niños.

-¿Y cuanto tiempo seria?-Pregunto Harry.

-Dos semanitas, así que prepárense chicos nos vamos de vacaciones…. No saben que ilusión me hace- y dejo de hablar para ponerse a hacer cosas en la cocina.

Por supuesto que a Molly le hacía muchísimo muchísima ilusión hace mucho que por las festividades no podían estar toda la familia reunida en ese lugar, pero había alguien en esa cocina a quien le preocupaba demasiado pasar dos semanas todos juntos y ese era Harry pues tendría que estar con Ginny muy cerca sin siquiera poder hablarle además ese lugar le traía muchos recuerdos juntos, pero al parecer no podría escaparse con la excusa de las festividades esta vez no.

-Por cierto cariño-La señora Weasley hablaba a su hijo- Puedes decirle a Hermione que venga con nosotros.

-Si definitivamente le preguntare- sin saber porque dentro de Ron inesperadamente una llama se encendió parecía que ya no podían ni mencionarle a la castaña sin que su cuerpo se escandalizara, era eso o que el hecho de pesar dos semanas bajo el mismo techo de morena le hacía incluso más ilusión que lo que a su madre las vacaciones familiares.

Pues regrese yo espero que les gusten los caps y que comenten posteare lo mas pronto posible :)... espero puedan perdonar mi larga ausencia pero como entre a la U he acortado mi tiempo libre eso es todo por ahora mmil besos


	10. solo tienes dos opciones

solo tienes dos opciones

Esta era una de esas situaciones es las que desearías con todo tu corazón que una zanja se abriera en la tierra y te tragara alejándote todo lo posible de las personas que se encuentran frente a ti pero claro era de suponer que el pelirrojo no lo intentaría sin tener refuerzos la conocía muy bien demasiado tal vez, al punto de saber que en una cena con su familia sería imposible negarse sobre todo con la señora weasley que estaba mirándola desde su lugar en la mesa, suspiro y miro al chico que tenía una gran sonrisa en el Rostro satisfecho por su obra, ya era demasiado silencio tenía que hablar.

-Por supuesto que si señora Weasley será un placer acompañarles- Soltó para satisfacción de Ginny que le miraba desde el otro lado de la mesa casi rogándole con los ojos que le acompañara.

-Es un lugar magnifico Herm, ya verás.- Atino a decir la pelirroja que con la noticia de que se iba toda la familia ( incluido Harry) no estaba precisamente cómoda, era como un bofetada en toda la boca, de esas que te dejan un muy mal sabor. Y tal vez solo tal vez si se encontraba acompañada por Hermione que sabía exactamente por lo que ella estaba pasando pudiese llevarlo un poco mejor, aunque la pelirroja tenía que confesar que era un poco egoísta de su parte pues Hermione había estado huyendo de su hermano en esa última semana y ahora tendría que pasar dos semanas completas a su lado.

Pero era precisamente al pelirrojo al que mas le animaba la noticia miro a Hermione que parecía ocultar su rostro de indignación con una cálida sonrisa y sonrió también aunque claro debía admitir primero que llevaba sonriendo como un tonto desde que le había abierto la puerta de su casa hacia un par de horas y pude estuviera vestida como siempre con un pantalón negro de tela y una blusa verde militar en V pero practicante su cara había cambiado, su semblante, su aura, su TODO y es que parecía que llevaba años sin verla, sin escucharla, había entendido en pocos días que se le hacía ya muy difícil mantenerse alejado de ella, tomo la copa de vino que estaba frente a el y la levanto en el aire llamando de atención de su familia.

-Señores por unas Maravillosas y merecidas vacaciones- Miro de reojo a Hermione que sonería un poco atontada y abrumada, los demás integrantes de la familia brindaron en son del pelirrojo.

- pues bien, nos iremos en una semana nos encontraremos en el aeropuerto y alquilaremos un coche grande para que pase a buscarnos allí- sentencio el señor Weasley.

-yo ya he hablado con alguien para que acomoden las habitaciones y las salas comunes para todos nosotros- la mujer rechoncha al lado del señor de la casa era quien hablaba ahora.- ¿Querido has conseguido el permiso? - ahora se dirigía a Harry que pretendía pasar desapercibido.

-Si Molly, Gracias a la ayuda de Percy y su oportuna llamada, mis jefes accedieron- En cuanto la señora Weasley se había ofrecido para que Percy hablara con los fejes de Harry sabía que su plan de escabullirse se habían ido al traste, gloriosamente cuando le comunico a Percy que no era necesario que lo hiciese, que no era más que una excusa este no exigió una explicación todo lo contrario parecía bastante compresivo con la situación- Asique para mala suerte de ustedes tendrán que soportar mi presencia - aunque el comentario consiguió sacar algunas sonrisas, no era más que un indirecta un poco acongojada para una pelirroja que no le había sostenido la mirada en toda la noche, sin importar que se encontrara sentada en la dirección opuesta de la mesa justo frente a él.

La cena termino como lo previsto el viernes siguiente tomarían todos un avión a Derry - Irlanda del Norte, habían quedado de encontrarse con Percy, Charlie y Bill directamente en el aeropuerto y Ron llegaría con los demás para evitar cualquier camarógrafo entrometido que pudiera llegar a molestar a los más pequeños, el viaje prometía, prometía ser un completo desorden porque así había sido siempre y a ahora eran muchísimos más que cuando eran unos niños. Hermione y Harry se despidieron cada uno y se marcharon de la misma manera que los demás integrantes de los Weasley que aun tenían que solucionar algunos asuntos antes de asegurarse un par de "Tranquilas" semanas familiares.

El tiempo parecía ir en su contra parecía que hubiese sido ayer la invitación a ir de vacaciones con los Weasley parecía tan lejano el día en que se iría a Irlanda, pero no ahí estaba ella empacando las ultimas cosas en su maleta marrón, Ron la había llamado la noche anterior para informarle que pasaría primero por Harry y le dejaría en casa y luego pasaría por ella así no habría tanto barullo con los vehículos de todos y al parecer según lo que le decía su reloj faltaba poco menos de una hora para eso sucediera, por fin cerro su maleta y reviso que en casa no faltaran muchas cosas por cerrar, ventanas, grifos, puertas, el gato, se alarmo un poco al no ver por ninguna parte al animal pero pronto recordó que se lo había llevado a su madre para que esta se encargara de él mientras la morena estaba de viaje, recogió sus cosas y se puso su abrigo guardo el gorro y los guantes en su bolso según le había comentado George que había decidido volver a ser su amigo, en Derry hacia mucho frio en el invierno y solía nevar con mucha frecuencia.

Iba a sentarse en el sofá del salón pero justo cuando se disponía a hacerlo el timbre de su puerta sonó, le molesto un poco pues aun faltaba media hora para la llegada del pelirrojo, pero en cuando abrió la puerta este traía tal cara de felicidad que podía invadir toda la casa el solo con su sonrisa.

-llegas pronto- EL pelirrojo paso por la puerta y le dio un abrazo fuerte- ¿se puede saber por qué tanta felicidad?- dijo liberándose de ese estruendoso abrazo.

-No, nada-Sonrió sin poder evitarlo de oreja a oreja con la manos en su pecho- Es solo que hoy nos vamos de viaje todos en "Familia" y eso me pone de muuuy buen humor quería.

-Pues aprovechando tu buen humor ve a bajar mi maleta que esta sobre la cama- se alejo de él contagiada ahora por esa blanca sonrisa, que le invadía por completo de una extraña sensación de paz absoluta.

-Como ordene mi capitana, sus deseos serán ordenes- inclino su torso en una ridícula demostración de respeto y subió corriendo las escaleras.

Hermione se quedo allí parada en medio del vestíbulo esperando ver pronto a que aquel pelirrojo descendiera de nuevo hacia el salón no sabía cómo debía tomar esa extraña felicidad que ahora la embriaga tal vez porque el chico no había hecho señas de querer hablar acerca del tema del beso o porque quizá de tanto que había rehuido su presencia había comenzado a extrañarle, se giro un poco sobre sus talones y vio su reflejo en el cristal de un cuadro en la pared , tenía una sonrisa gigante y bobalicona en el rostro definitivamente era por él , se observo un minuto más y por poco suelta una carcajada su rostro era un poema pero la sensación en su pansa con esa mescla de angustia y felicidad no paraba haciéndola sonreír a un mas, recordó verlo subir por las escalera y quizá era la misma sonrisa con que él había llegado- es tan encantador- pensó en voz alta sin percatarse que el pelirrojo ya bajaba por las escaleras.

-Si, ya lo me lo han dicho muchas veces- Hermione solo lo miro pero no pensaba reprocharle nada.

-Debemos marcharnos ya, se hace tarde- dijo mirando al reloj mientras él la observaba con una sonrisa si se podía aun mas amplia al ver como la chica no negaba su declaración anterior.- deben estar esperándonos.

-Lo dudo mucho- El sabía perfectamente que su casa en este momento era un completo lio.

La puerta metálica se abrió al completo dejando paso al vehículo en el que venían los dos chicos Ron aparco lo mas alejado de la puerta pensó Hermione pero no lo entendió, en cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta de la casa lo primero que vio fue un montón de maletas y a Harry sentado en el primer escalón de la entrada con senda cara de aburrimiento que en cuanto los vio se puso en pie y se acerco a ellos.

-¿Que ha pasado?-Pregunto Ron al reconocer su maleta en el portal junto a otras.

-Tu madre ha enloquecido ya - dijo el moreno - Hola Hermione - sonrió mientras estrechaba la mano de la castaña antes de continuar hablando- ha tirado todo lo que ya estaba listo fuera porque George aun no había despertado, además angelina se apunto de último momento y aun no ha llegado Ginny ha empacado como cinco maletas y no sabe qué hacer con ellas y la furgo que debía recogernos aun no llega lo que ha hecho que tu madre grite a Arthur y ya luego todo ha sido alboroto dentro - le relato al pelirrojo mientras enumeraba con la manos los hechos acontecidos, Ron solo negó con el rostro.

-¿Crees que debería entrar a saludar?- Hermione hablo a Ron que miro con duda a Harry… ambos guardaron silencio-¿Por qué tengo la sensación de que ninguno va acompañarme?

-Si quieres yo te dejo un espacio en la escalera…- comento Harry encogiéndose de hombros.- Pero yo dentro no regreso, que me da migraña.

- ¿y tú?- miro al pelirrojo que seguía sin darse por aludido y comenzó a silbar ignorándola completamente- Como pueden ser tan cobardes- Hermione rondo los ojos y armándose de valor se dirigió a la puerta de la casa que se encontraba abierta de par en par.

La primera planta de la casa se encontraba completamente desierta entro en el salón principal y solo vio al señor Weasley pegado silenciosamente con el auricular del teléfono de casa, el hombre que tenía una prominente calva en forma de aureola le hiso una seña con la mano en forma de saludo y luego con el dedo índice señalo las escaleras que conducían al segundo nivel de la casa, la castaña le regalo una cortes sonrisa al patriarca y luego con un poco de cautela se tomo de la barandilla que debía llevarla hasta el segundo nivel, iba despacio, pero poco a poco comenzó a escuchar un crujir de zapatos que al percatarse del suelo de madera le pareció muy normal en cuanto paso por la curva que hacia la escalera para dar en la parte superior pudo ver a la chica del servicio quien había abierto por vez primera las puerta de esa casa para ella arrastrando mientras corría con una maleta abierta.

-¡Ginny Basta! No pienso discutirlo más- escucho la voz de la señora Weasley y se animo a subir el completo de las escaleras- Por el amor de Dios George Weasley ¿cómo es posible que aun no hicieras tus maletas? María Date prisa - La señora Weasley apareció por el pasillo mientras su voz seguía alcanzando una agudeza insostenible- HErmione Querida que puntual eres disculpa por… - su voz había regresado a su dulzura natural-¡Ginevra Weasley no te atreva a…!-Había visto a su hija arrebatar la maleta a María la empleada y cerrar la puerta de un portazo-¡Ginny abre la puerta ahora mismo!- Retumba la puerta con la mano mientras Hermione miraba escandalizada a la empleada que parecía que se desvanecería en cualquier momento-María dame la llave- dijo con siseo de manera amenazadora a la empleada que automáticamente saco un manojo gigante de llaves de su falda.

-Es como quinta vez que hacemos esto y sigo sin poder alcanzar la otra puerta- LE dijo la jovencita a Hermione que miraba el espectáculo sin compresión.

Las señora Weasley tomo el Manojo de llaves en la mano y comenzó a probar llave por llave nuevamente en cuento lo consiguió vio que Ginny metía con mucha prisa un cumulo se zapatos y objetos varios a la Dichosa maleta, Ginny bufo en cuanto la vio pero no paro, para sorpresa de Hermione la rechoncha mujer que llevaba un vestido largo de flores vino tinto se agacho arrebatando la maleta del suelo y vaciándola de nuevo ante la mirada de histérica de Ginny, jalo la maleta pero su hija intento tomarla, HErmione pensó en intervenir pero la empleada le hizo un seña con la mano de negación para que no lo hiciera. En una extraña fuerza la señora Weasley arrebato la maleta de la mano de su hija y se la lanzo a maría que la tomo como si de un juego de futbol americano se tratara y comenzó a correr hacia la salida de la habitación.

-¡Necesito esa maleta madre! No pienso andar descalza por toda Irlanda.

-Tu hermano también la necesita además ya llenaste tres maletas con tus cosas con eso debe ser más que suficiente- argumento la señora que luego de la batalla ganada se dispuso a marcharse.- y deja ya de compórtate con una muchachita caprichosa Ginny que llegaremos tarde..

-Pues ya esta, esta niñita caprichosa no va a ninguna parte sin sus zapatos- La pelirroja se sentó sobre su cama de brazos cruzados, su madre al notarlo se giro.

-Tienes dos opciones Ginny o te quedas sola o te vas con nosotros con lo que tienes tú decides.- y sin más salió de la habitación por el pasillo.

Hermione espero a que Ginny se calmara un poco y salió por el pasillo a cerciorarse de que la mujer ya hubiese salido hacia la habitación del otro extremo.

-Pues ya esta no voy-pero antes de parecer fastidiada o frustrada estaba enojada pero tranquila- un problema menos.

-Deja de decir tonterías Ginn- se atrevió a hablar despacio la castaña mientras acercaba al cumulo de zapatos.- no necesitas todo tu armario para hacerle frente a lo que paso con Harry- ese era el problema no eran los zapatos, no era la Ropa, era el rechazo de Harry lo que la tenia completamente fuera de si.

-No quiero hacerlo HErm… no quiero ir-Su voz sonaba más tranquila.

-Ginny si yo voy tu vas, que aquí la valiente eres tu- dijo con una sonrisa.- además te necesito y yo estaré ahí por si algo no sale como debe- intento darle ánimos- ¿además de que has llenado tres maletas sin zapatos?

-No tengo ni idea.- confeso la pelirroja- lo único que sé es que esta mañana recordé que no había puesto zapatos en las maletas- se puso en pie frete al cumulo de zapatos

-Escojamos algunos y ya veremos en qué maletas las metemos, a puesto a que tu hermano aun tiene espacio y yo en mi maleta de mano también.

-Vale, tienes razón tenemos que salir de aquí hoy- juntas se agacharon y comenzaron a rebuscar entre los zapatos mientras aun en el fondo se escuchaban los gritos de la señora Weasley pero ahora con su hijo que al parecer recién salía de la ducha.

Escucharon el sonido del furgoneta al entrar en la casa mientras bajaban cargadas con unos pares de zapatos, en cuanto salieron vieron la cara de Ron, Harry y el Señor Weasley que les miraban extrañados, ellas solo se acercaron a la maletas que encontraban en el suelo y sin preguntar siquiera a quien pertenecían comenzaron a meter por los lados los zapatos.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Ron al ver que metían un par de botas negras en su maleta.

-Solucionamos uno de los problemas de tu madre- contesto Hermione haciendo un poco de fuerza para cerrar la maleta.- ¿Como vamos de tiempo?

-Pues creo que aun llegamos- miro su reloj de pulsera y metió las manos en sus bolsillos- será mejor que comencemos a subir todo- Dijo observando como su padre abría el gran baúl de la furgoneta que venía buscarlos.

-Vamos chicos todos arriba, todos arriba, si angelina no llega en cinco minutos le dejaremos un mensaje- la señora Weasley salió de la casa asustando a los que se habían mantenido en completa calma Ron y los demás se pusieron en marcha y Ginny y Hermione subieron de prisa a al vehículo no quería sufrir mas de lo que ya habían sufrido.

-Sin angi no me voy mama- ahora era George quien se negaba a subir a auto mientras los demás subían las maletas.

-Esto va a terminar con mi nervios- comenzó a decir la señora Weasley pero para suerte de los todos los oídos presentes un taxi aparco en la entrada y de él descendió una morena con una coleta alta.

Geroge salió corriendo a ayudar a su novia con su equipaje mientras los demás subían y se acomodaban en la furgoneta que ya se ponía en marcha, pero la señora Weasley estaba paraba en la puerta corrediza blanca esperando a que los chicos que venían corriendo subieran para poder partir al fin.

El camino se hizo lo más rápido que se pudo al final llegarían con un par de minutos de retraso pero llegarían o eso repetía una y otra vez el señor Weasley que iba sentado al lado del chofer. Y así sucedió con quince minutos de retraso llegaron al aeropuerto y como se habían imaginado había dos reporteros en la entrada que se encargaron de retratar el desorden familiar, todos entraron a hacer el check-in ante la atenta mirada de las personas a su alrededor, pero aunque habían llegado un poco tarde al parecer ir acompañados con Ronald Weasley Jugador de futbol y Percy Weasley consejero del alcalde que les esperaba en la puerta del aeropuerto les había hecho ganar un par de puestos en la fila.

-Pensamos que no llegarían- Dijo Bill en cuanto vio que su familia aparecía por fin en la sala de embarque.

-Por un momento yo también lo pensé cariño- Confeso Molly con su cara un poco mas pacifica después de haber dejado las maletas.- casi que no salimos.

-Me alegro de todo corazón de no haber estado presente- dijo Percy sonriendo ante la imagen caótica que venía a su mente.

-Claro porque me imagino que tu madre si deja dormir-era Audrey quien se quejaba de su compañero y miraba ahora a sus suegros- Su hijo nos ha despertado a Molly y a mi con tres horas de anticipación e hicimos las maletas desde ayer- se veía un poco molesta- ¿díganme a quien salió y porque me toco a mi?

-¿A quien salió? no tengo ni idea, aunque con lo frenética que se ha puerto Molly hoy tal vez a ella aww- se quejo Arthur al recibir un codazo de su mujer- pero te has llevado lo mejor Audrey LO MEJOR- miraba con cara de perrito a una señora Weasley que abría los ojos como si pudiese devorar con ellos.

La calma que habían conseguido todos luego de pasar a la sala de abordaje en la que sus mentes se distrajeron de nuevo pensando en revistas, aviones que salían, niños que corrían, duro poco, en cuanto dijeron que tenían que ubicarse la familia Weasley se amontono intentando formar una desprolija fila lo único bueno eta que en esta ocasión se encargaría una azafata de que cada uno de ellos tomara sus lugares respectivos dentro el avión.

Aunque bueno los mas jóvenes hicieron sus propios cambios por comodidad a Harry le había tocado con George que le hizo señas a Ginny que no estaba dispuesta a moverse del lado de angelina pero luego de un empujón de su hermano mayor no le quedo otro remedio, aunque ella se encargo de hacer que Charlie ocupara su lugar alegando que le sedería la ventanilla con mucho gusto ignorando por completo la cara del chico de los ojos verdes que no le quitaba ojo de encima ( ni que estuviera apestado Ginny, le susurro cuando ella practicante pasaba sobre él para darle paso a su hermano , pero olímpicamente ella lo ignoro y aprovechando el desorden Ron convenció a su madre de que esos lugares no eran suyos y se sentó allí con Hermione que solo sintió ser halada hacia los asientos.

Iba a ser un viaje definitivamente muy extraño eran demasiados con intereses desmedidamente distintos cada quien estaba intentando mantener sus asuntos en completo orden sin perder la calma solo debían soportar dos semanas juntos como todos los años, al final sabían todos que este viaje les dejaría gratos recuerdos.

-El lugar te va a encantar- Dijo Ron cerca al oído de la morena tomando repentinamente su mano sobre el asiento.

-ya me han dicho todos que es un lugar muy bonito-no pudo evitar el nerviosismo que hacía que su vos sonara mas entrecortada y trato de soltarse disimuladamente de la mano del pelirrojo que sonrio.

-Tenemos que hablar- Dijo el al ver la reacción de su aun amiga completamente decidido a importunarla.

-¿ahora?- no, no podía en ese instante no, hasta que no estuviera en un lugar en el que pudiera salir corriendo no.

- tienes dos opciones Herm ¿Ahora o nunca? Dirían algunos- le miraba con esos ojos azules como si quisiera atravesar los color miel de ella y conseguir conocer hasta el mas diminuto de sus pensamientos.

-Preferiría nunca, pero eso para ti no es posible , Ron ahora no, cuando todos estemos más tranquilos te prometo que hablaremos-Ron suspiro profundamente se moría por hablar claro con ella pero al parecer no lo iba a conseguir tan fácilmente, dejo de mirarla fijándose en un punto perdido en el suelo y suspiro

-Está bien, será como tú quieras que sea- la miro de nuevo y dejo un corto beso en la mejilla de la castaña pero sin rosar siquiera sus labios.

El vuelo fue relativamente corto casi dos horas debido a los cambios climáticos y a las turbulencias con lo cual los señores Weasley descansaron profundamente cuando pisaron tierra firme, en cuanto salieron del aeropuerto buscaron la furgoneta blanca que el señor Weasley había alquilado por teléfono y pronto vio un a un hombre con una prominente barriga y un mondadientes en su boca que tenía un letrero con su nombre. Arthur se acerco a aquel caballero que le miraba a la expectativa.

-Disculpe- llamo la atención de aquel hombre que lo miraba detallándole- Yo soy Arthur Weasley- estiro su mano y el hombre hiso lo propio bajado el letrero.

-mi nombre es Earl- dijo y saco unas llaves de su bolsillo- esta son las llaves de la furgoneta blanca que se encuentra en el último lugar del aparcamiento si le da con este botón- señalo el mando de la alarma- la encontrara, aquí tiene el recibo mi jefe se comunicara con usted para saber cuándo debe recogerla, y eso es todo. Ha! Lo olvidaba los papeles del vehículo están en la guantera, ahora si adiós.

El hombre se despidió de un atónito pelirrojo que por alguna extraña razón había pensado que el chofer venia incluido junto con el transporte, se giro y toda su familia seguía mirándole dentro del aeropuerto, respiro fuerte.

-¿Papa estas seguro que sabes cómo llegar?- Charlie intentaba persuadir a su padre para que le dejase pedir ayuda a un guía y no intentara hacerlo solo como pretendía.

-¿Que tan difícil puede ser hijo? Solo tenemos que mirar el mapa, las indicaciones de la carretera y ya está- repentinamente el pelirrojo parecía animado con la idea de conducir un coche para quince pasajero por Irlanda.

-Que frio hace- se quejo Angelina que iba cargando sus maleta con mucha prisa pues el abrigo que traía puesto era muy fijo y sentía que el frio se colaba por cada costura hasta su piel.

-Y fuera de la cabaña es peor - se quejo Ginny que iba un poco mas cargada que los demás y eso que su madre le ayudaba con una de sus maletas-pero daría lo que fuera por estar allí y no acá con este frio tan espantoso.

-No está muy lejos de aquí si mal no recuerdo- Percy cargaba a su pequeña que parecía un pequeño esquimal lleno de abrigos.- aunque si papa no consiguió un chofer supongo que nos será un poco mas difícil llegar- Bill lo miro con preocupación mientras pasaba por la cabeza de Fleur otra bufanda.

-Muy bien, se supone que este es nuestro auto-Ron miraba con incredulidad se veía bastante viejo y desvencijado el blanco de la camioneta estaba parcialmente corroído y arruinado.-¿Es una broma no?

Todos se hacían la misma pregunta es mas la pregunta principal era si esa cosa seria capas de encenderse, el señor Weasley acciono la alarma mas por confirmar sus sospechas aunque ya se imaginaba de que ese era su vehículo y así fue las luces traseras de color amarillo parpadearon dos veces y los seguros se subieron, y sin pensárselo dos veces angelina se subió a furgoneta todo lo rápido que pudo pues el frio ya la estaba matando cosa que imitaron los demás pues si no había más remedio no lo había.

-Y donde se supone que pondremos la mil maletas de Ginny- pregunto Bill después de dejar a su pequeña Victorie en brazos de su madre en la parte de atrás de la furgoneta junto con Angelina.- en el baúl de esta cosa no hay como.

-Pues sera en el techo, ¿quiza?- Dijo George como si fuera algo obvio que para eso eran los arneses que se encontraban allí sueltos, mientras sacaba un abrigo de la maleta de su novia que parecía haber tomado un color morado en los labios.

Una a una fueron sujetando las maletas más grandes de la familia sobre la parte alta de la camioneta y las más pequeñas las llevarían dentro junto a los demás aunque lo mas gracioso de todo fue la cara de pánico que pusieron todos cuando la furgoneta tardaba mas de un par de minutos en encender haciendo que la señora Weasley perdiera nuevamente la paciencia hasta que al final lo consiguió y se pusieron en marcha al principio llegar a la ciudad no fue tan difícil es mas fue básicamente muy sencillo, el problema llego cuando salieron de la ciudad en busca de su cabaña, y aunque el paisaje verdoso que se encontraba cubierto por una no muy espesa capa de neblina sobre si a los ojos de la pelirroja fueran hermosos comenzaba a cansarse, nunca habían tardado tanto en llegar, pero como si no iba a ser así, si se habían saltado ya dos entradas sin querer, lo que implicaba recorrer mas kilómetros en vano buscando un retorno. Llevaban dos horas y media de camino en coche y aun no había ni un atisbo de pradera donde todos recordaban se encontraba el lugar, nuevamente la familia comenzaba a desesperarse incluso Percy que se había mantenido tranquilo había perdido la paciencia y le había arrebatado el mapa a Charlie que gruño como un perro.

-Si definitivamente es por aquí- sonaba alentadora la rechoncha señora haciendo que las chicas se calmaran un poco- ya estamos muy cerca- repitió luego de un tramos de un camino que no estaba pavimentado y que estaba cubierto con pequeñas piedras

-Papa más despacio- Grito Ron de repente a al ver que su padre perdía un poco el control del vehículo porque el suelo se encontraba húmedo.

-No pasa nada- dijo pero no pudo evitar pegar un gran frenazo cuando esto sucedió de nuevo haciendo que todos dentro del vehículo gritaran de conmoción y el no tuviera mas remedio que apagar el coche- ¿están todos bien? Pregunto luego de reaccionar, miro para atrás todos parecían bien algunos asentían otros solo lo miraban con pánico- Ya falta poco lo prometo- encendió el coche de nuevo luego de un par de intentos pero para su sorpresa y la angustia de su hijo Charlie que le miraba intentar, por mas que ingresaba el primer cambio el coche no responda y parecía resbalar una o otra vez.

Instintivamente Charlie y Ron descendieron del vehículo y se dieron cuenta de que la llanta trasera del coche se había quedado atascada dentro de un barrizal en el camino, Charlie se llevo las manos a la cara y Ron sintió una pequeña punzada de rabia en su interior.

-Malas noticias chicos- Charlie se asomo por la ventanilla cerca a Percy- tendremos que escoger o empujamos o seguimos el recorrido caminando.

La respuesta fue contundente era mejor que Los chicos empujaran mientras solo Fleur y Audrey se mantenían dentro con las más pequeñas sería muy agotador seguir el recorrido caminado.

-Vale chicos a la cuenta de tres…-Grito Arthur sacando la cabeza por la ventanilla - Empujad fuerte-Ginny, Angelina y Hermione miraban atentas como Billy, Charlie. Percy, George y Ron se acomodaban estratégicamente para sacar del lio al carro-Uno, Dos Tres…- el padre de los pelirrojo aceleró el coche pero este en vez seguir su marchar resbaló a un mas y comenzó a hacer una lluvia de barro con la llanta que tomo desprevenidas a las chicas que miraron atónitas como pequeñas manchas de barro cubrían completamente su ropa.

-¡Para papa haaaa! -Ginny gritaba llamando la atención de sus hermanos que no pudieron evitar romper en una carcajada al verlas a las tres cubiertas en barro pero sobre todo a Ginny que parecía que se hubiese hecho una mascarilla Marron.

-Chicos, algunos de ustedes tendrán que coger del lado de la llanta y levantar para poder Salir… los demás empujaran de nuevo-dijo el hombre ignorando a su hija que estaba completamente bañada en la textura marrón.-Vale, a la cuenta de tres esta vez- los chicos asintieron- Uno, Dos, Tres -el señor Weasley piso el acelerador al máximo y los hicos empujaron con todas su fuerzas un par de segundos mas y ya estaba habían salido del lodo.

Rápidamente todos se subieron de nuevo a la furgoneta inclusive las chicas que estaban cubiertas en barro se subieron al coche para intentar limpiarse, el patriarca de la familia aceleró lo máximo que pudo y en cuestión de quince minutos ya se podía otear en la lejanía un cumulo de arboles que tenía en medio un camino, cosa que lleno de alegría a la familia, el señor Weasley aparco lo más cerca que pudo a la era Hhermosa, costaba de tres niveles o eso parecía a la vista de Hermione y terminaba en forma rectangular en el techo, estaba rodeada por una pequeña reja de madera blanca un poco alta que daba hasta sus hombro y en una esquina había cuatro postes de madera y un techo de tejas metálicas que simulaban un parqueadero, la casa tenía un color blanco nieve y orillas de color Marron oscuro, había una gran grupo de ventanas de cristal en el segundo nivel que además tenia un balcón que lo atravesaba por completo, con ayuda de todos consiguieron abrir la casa y dejar las maletas en la parte de casa constaba de cinco habitaciones divididas en los dos niveles superiores de la casa y cada uno con pequeñas salas comuniones amobladas, La madre de los pelirrojos traía una hoja de papel que dejo sobre la mesa para que todos pudieran ver la distribución: en las tres habitaciones del segundo nivel estarían en una mama y papa Weasley, en las segunda estarían Bill, Fleur y la pequeña Victorie y en la tercera Percy, Audrey y Mollly en el tercer nivel solo había dos habitaciones una bastante Grande que tenia cuatro camas individuales en las que dormirían Charlie, George Ron y Harry y en la segundo Angelina Ginny y Hermione.

-Muy bien ahora que lo tienen claro hacer el favor, de ir a darse una ducha todos y a sacarse el barro que van a dejar todo perdido- Esa fue la orden de la matriarca y así se cumplió cada quien tomo sus maletas a excepción de Ginny que nuevamente necesito ayuda y se fueron a sus dormitorios.

En el segundo nivel estaba todo muy tranquilo pues solo los hombres debía lavarse y arreglarse para la cena además tenían baños privados en sus habitaciones , pero en el tercer nivel reinaba el caos solo había dos baños y había que compartirlos entre todos Charlie había sido el más fuerte de los chicos y casi a empujones se había hecho con la ducha y Angelina practicante había corrido sacando sus cosas de la maleta y metiéndose en la ducha ahora los demás estaban haciendo una asentada fuera de la puerta de cada baño esperando que salieran y golpeando de vez en cuando.

-Hermanita tu look de hoy debe ser inmortalizado-George venia amenazante con una cámara hacia donde se encontraban las chicas tiradas lo que hizo que ambas se levantaran como un resorte.

-No te atrevas George Weasley- grito Ginny mientras empezaba a correr por la instancia con su hermano detrás intentando sujetarla, adentrándose en la habitación que compartiría con las demás chicas.

-Me voy a buscar algo de ropa limpia- dijo Harry colocándose en pie y entrando en su habitación, dejando a Hermione solos en el pasillos, mientras el pelirroja volvía a encender la llama de sus ojos mientras se detenía en la castaña que parecía completamente distraída.

-Qué guapa estas- Ron se acerco peligrosamente a la castaña que se encontraba contra la pared.

-No te rías de mi Ronald Weasely-dijo con un tono frio y rondo los ojos- que esto se me está secando en la piel.

-Ya , la piel- Ron se acercaba cada vez mas lo suficiente para poner sus manos contra la pared a los costado de Hermione que no podía y al parecer tampoco quería moverse- Tu siempre has tenido una linda piel- susurro estando mas cerca.

-Para Ron no hagas esto…- Decía girando su cabeza hacia los lados imaginándose lo que podría suceder si le daba tiempo de que la hechizara con sus ojos .

-Mírame…- le exigió el chico acercándose un poco mas haciendo que el aliento de Hermine se esfumara en ese momento no tenia más remedio que mirarle y eso la dejaba inevitablemente a un centímetro de la nariz del pelirrojo y haciendo que sus ojos se perdieran sin ninguna salida cercana en esos ojos azules que ahora mismo habían anulado por completo su voluntad racional - tienes Dos opciones - dijo pausadamente en un susurro que la castaña se la antojo seductor- o me besas o te beso-El chico subió su mano repasando con sus ojos cada centímetro de la cara de la castaña y vio como esta se mordió el labio inferior ante el contacto de su mano con su piel, apretó un poco mas con la mano que ahora se depositaba suave en la cintura de la chica y se acerco, se acerco de a poco despacio disfrutando de la cara de pánico y de deseo que ponía su amiga frente a él, mientras más cerca estaba, el corazón de ella mas se aceleraba parecía que en cualquier momento podría darle un infarto, pero en cuanto sintió los labios de Ron ponerse sobre los suyo paso de rápidas palpitaciones a un parada total, todos se fue todo se desvaneció, solo estaba ese tacto delicado que se mecía en su boca con ternura con dulzura, despacio saboreando, pero las manos hacían lo que no hacia la boca y Ron apretaba con un poco mas de fuerza su cintura a cabeza nuevo movimiento de sus labios haciendo que la castaña perdiera momentáneamente la cabeza, hasta que sintieron una luz segadora que les daba de lleno en la cara haciendo que aun sus ojos cerrados y distraídos se sintieran molestos, Ron giro y allí estaba su hermana interrumpiendo de nuevo pero no estaba sola estaba con George a quien se le había disparado la cámara solo de ver la imagen del pelirrojo con la castaña


	11. a veces todo es un lio

Capitulo 11 A veces todo es un lío

EL silencio recorrió la instancia pero una sonrisa de medio lado se había formado en los labios de Ginny que miraba con vehemencia a Hermione que no sabía exactamente qué hacer, pero Ron estaba serio miraba al gemelo frente a el intentado conocer sus intenciones aunque ya se hacia una idea , se miraban fijamente sin mover un solo musculo respirando despacio para no alterar la situación, y de repente George dio un giro inesperado y salió a correr acto seguido Ron hizo lo mismo ahora si sabia cual era su intención las chicas salieron corriendo tras ellos sin saber muy bien que sucedía, mientras bajaban las escaleras Ron tiro a George por la camisa forcejaron un poco pero en ese momento bajaron la chicas por los escalones corriendo y tropezaron con el tumulto que habían formado los chicos que salieron rodando escaleras abajo mientras Ginny les miraba con cara angustiada y corría tras ellos, Ron se toco la espalda que había caído sobre el ultimo escalón de una manera dolorosa y miro a su lado para ver a George tirado en el suelo boca arriba aun con la cámara en la mano.

-Pero que ha sucedido- había caído esparramado en el segundo nivel y la señora Weasley les miraba con preocupación.

-Que tengo algo que enseñarles- Georges se puso en pie de repente mientras el resto de la familia salía de las habitaciones

-¿Pero se puede saber que es tanto escándalo?- era Percy quien salía ahora en medio del montón de personas.

-toma mira la ultima fotografía- George le extendió la cámara a Percy y este la tomo extrañado, mirando lacara de George que tenia tremenda sonrisa.

Hermione palideció, miro a Ron en busca de ayuda pero el chico estaba más al pendiente de la reacción de su familia que de cualquier otra cosa en ese momento, por una razón peculiar Hermione se sentía como si la hubiesen descubierto robando o algo similar.

-Pues George que quieres que te diga- Percy miro la imagen de la cámara de nuevo y puso un gesto descuidado y se la acerco a su madre que estaba a la expectativa de lo que sucedía- eres un terrible fotógrafo

-¿Qué?-La sonrisa de George se borro de repente - que quieres decir es la prueba de que Ron y Hermione tienen algo se los dije.

-Ya claro…-LA señora Weasley le devolvió la cámara.

-Dos pares de piernas no prueban nada, tu teoría siegue siendo una "teoría"- Repitió Percy que negaba con la cabeza.

Ron sonrió por lo bajo "así que tienen una teoría" miro a Hermione a quien le había regresado el color al rostro y se acerco a su hermano y le dio dos palmadas en los hombros haciendo que este se girara y le vocalizara sin sonido "TE PILLARE" y Ron girara los ojos

-De que me he perdido- Harry asomo la cabeza en las escaleras por encima del hombro de Ginny que casi se infarta de sentirlo tan cerca.- he escuchado un buen golpe.

-Ya te contare…- Dijo Ron re dirigiéndose hacia las escaleras mirando a su amigo con altivez, y Harry quitaba su cabeza del hombro de la pelirroja que rogaba por no hacer tan evidente las palpitaciones de su corazón.

- y hacer el favor de ducharse.- dijo molly mirando aprensivamente a sus hijos mientras subían las escaleras de nuevo.

La tarde continuo con más tranquilidad que esa misma mañana, cada quien busco algo que hacer en la cabaña mientras los demás terminaban de arreglarse y limpiarse la señora Weasley se puso a trabajar inmediatamente en la cocina junto con Audrey y Flueur mientras angelina les miraba con la pequeña Victorie en brazos. Había mucha calma en aquel lugar eso pensó Hermione cuando se asomo por la gran ventana de cristal de su dormitorio y se quedo con la mirada perdida entre los inertes arboles frente al lugar.

-Es un bonito lugar, pero cuando nieva es mejor- aseguro Ginny quien por fin había conseguido entrar a ducharse y entraba en la habitación tiritando.

-Disculpa- dijo sonriendo y cerrando la ventana para que no pasara mas frio.- ¿sabes? Llamo la atención de la pelirroja que se sentó en cama que había escogido para ella muy cerca a la puerta.- me quedo sonando en la cabeza que quiso decir Percy con todo eso de la "TEORIA"

-No te preocupes- menciono y le hiso una seña con la mano para que no se molestara pensando en ello.- son tonterías, cuando aquí pasa algo cada quien saca su propia hipótesis luego se vuelve una discusión y luego intentan conseguir pruebas para ganar- le sonrió mientras terminaba de vestirse.

-Asi que he de suponer - se sentó en la cama al costado de la de Ginny- que George cree que entre Ron y yo hay algo ¿no?- levanto la ceja y Ginny soltó una carcajada.

-ya, pero tampoco es que este equivocado ¿no?- puso las manos en su cintura como jarras.- mira aquí a nadie le interesa mucho que tú y Ro decidan estar juntos o no-Hermione le hiso una mirada incrédula.-Esto es más, Eres mi hermano y pienso molestarte hasta el fin de tus Días.- Hermione sonrió tímidamente.-No te preocupes tu solo debes tener mas cuidado cuando bueno estés….- movió las manos intentando decir algo que no salía tan fácilmente. -Ya sabes con Ron, así pues no te ridiculizan a ti de paso

-Eso vamos a tener que decírselo a tu hermano - dijo acercándose de nuevo a la ventana .

En la habitación conjunta se encontraban otros dos chicos pero estos no hacían más que ponerse al día en todo lo que había pasado con la historia de la foto, los besos los acercamientos con la morena.

-Y pues eso que el fin de semana me acosté con una niña de quince años y tengo miedo de que me lleven preso…¿ tu qué piensas?- dijo el pelirrojo mirando a Harry que llevaba un par de minutos mirando hacia los arboles afuera de la ventana.

-Pues que…- miro a su amigo que estaba sentado en el borde la cama que la había asignado-ya se veía venir además yo creo que ella también te quiere.

-¿Quien? ¿La de quince?-el pelirrojo se había perdido- me estás diciendo pedófilo.

-¿pedófilo?- Harry frunció el seño-de que narices estar hablando, ¿Hermione tiene quince qué?

-Tú no me haces ni puñetero caso- dijo el pelirrojo y le lanzo un cojín- estas en las nubes hermano…- te dije que me acosté con una de quince para….

-¿Que te acostaste con una niña?- Harry estaba escandalizado ahora- ¿pero en que estabas pensando?

-¿Ves?- Ron dejo sus ojos en blanco.- no me hacías caso y dije eso para que me prestaras atención- La cara de Harry se relajo -Pero enserio Harry ten cuidado que te haces unos líos tu solo, que ni steven spielberg…. Y deja ya de estar en las nubes.

El pelirrojo se entretuvo en otra cosa mientras dejaba a Harry mirado de nuevo en la ventana quizá el pelirrojo tenía razón, el se hacía demasiado lio para todo, miro hacia la ventana y se perdió de nuevo en ese viejísimo recuerdo cuando cerca de uno de esos árboles había dado su primer beso, había sido inolvidable había sido en el momento perfecto, con la personas perfecta, el único problema es que ahora mismo no sabía que pensaba esa persona de él.

-Le he dicho a tu hermana que la quiero- necesitaba ayuda y la necesitaba pronto.

-¿Qué?- Ron se giro sobre sus pies y se quedo mirándole fijamente un segundo, sabía que esto podría pasar pero pensaba que se lo dirían los dos juntos.- ¿Así que ahora son novios?

-No- Sonrió con ironía ante la pregunta ingenua de su amigo-No- repitió y se quedo un minuto en silencio ante la mirada expectante del pelirrojo- me ha dicho que ella me quiere pero no de la misma manera que yo le quiero.- suspiro.

- un momento yo no seré una lumbrera, pero no soy idiota y sé que a Ginny le gustas tu, te lo digo Yo que llevo haciéndome a la idea todos estos años- dijo sentándose de nuevo en el borde de la cama con un tono pensativo mientras miraba a Harry con cara de preocupación - ¿no te habrás hecho un lio de los tuyos ?

-Ron fue muy clara, y se que estamos hablando de tu hermana pero me trae con la cara contra el suelo y este viaje no parece tan divertido como antes.- se le veía realmente afectado mientras Ron intentaba pensar con toda la fuerza de su corazón que no hablaban de su hermana y poder concentrarse en ayudar a Harry.

- a ver mira, yo no me lo creo… enserio no me mires así- se puso en pie y tomo su abrigo- habla con ella y dile que es lo que tú crees que entendiste de esa conversación ¿vale?- Harry asintió.

-Claro si consigo que me hable- dijo mas para si mismo después de que el pelirrojo le dejara solo en la habitación y retomo su mirada hacia la ventana.

Hermione bajo las escaleras con prisa en cuanto vio que a la par de ella salía un pelirrojo que no pudo ni disimular un poco la sonrisa que se le hacía en la cara cuando la vio, pero para sorpresa de la castaña que pensó que tendría que echarse a correr para evitar otro encuentro, el pelirrojo no aligero su marcha el estaba concentrado en mirar el recorrido que hacia Hermione que tenia un pantalón blanco muy ajustado con botines negro y un lindo suéter negro mientras bajaba con lo cual se extraño la morena.

-Un momento, ¿por qué estas tan calmado?- pregunto casi en un susurro disimulado mientras se giraba sobre el último escalón.

- no sé de que hablas- dijo deteniéndose quedando más alto que la chica que lo miraba con una ceja enarcada, sonrió- lo que pasa es que me gusta las vistas que das cuando caminas- dijo con una cómica sonrisa mientras seguía por su camino dejando a Hermione de pie en el lugar.

La morena se giro y vio como Ron salía por la puerta principal después de robar una magdalena de la mesa, estaba intentando pensar en que habría querido decir con eso de las vistas pero no lo conseguía frunció el entre cejo y se quedo mirando ensimismada como bill miraba por detrás a fleur y luego le abrazaba…tres … dos… uno… su boca se quedo entre abierta formando una "A" de indignación y salió corriendo por la puerta y vio como el pelirrojo estaba a medio camino en la furgoneta buscando algo.

-Ronald Weasley - el pelirrojo se sobresalto y casi se golpea con la puerta del vehículo.

- a ver no grites, que te pasa …- dijo mirando con gracia a la chica que venía un poco ruborizada y cerraba la puerta de la furgoneta tras él y metiéndose en el bolcillo lo que había venido a buscar

-Que querías decir con lo de las vistas.- dijo simulando indignación.

- tú que eres tan lista y ni te enteras de las cosas más simples ¡ay que vida!- exclamo y se encamino hacia el conjunto de arboles haciendo que ella le siguiera por pura curiosidad, si es que Hermione le ponía muy fácil eso de quedarse a sola bajo sus "Malas Intenciones", sonrió por sus pensamientos.

-No me dejes hablando sola- hizo cara de puchero y se cruzo los brazos por el pecho.

- ¿Por qué mejor no preguntas si te estaba mirando el trasero y ya sales de la duda? - le guiño un ojo y se interno un poco entre dos árboles.

-¡Lo sabia! Estabas mirándome- Ron levantó los hombros con descaro haciendo que Hermione perdiera un poco la paciencia.- no lo vuelvas a hacer nunca- la verdad quería decir algo más emocionante pero nada se le ocurrió.

- Ya, y como me dices que lo piensas impedir- sonrió al verla rabiar - eres demasiado bonita como para no mirarte- "Touche" dijo mas para sí mismo al ver que la morena no tenía nada más que contestar y se acerco a ella que se quedo paralizada en el frio suelo- déjate de tonterías Herm, sabes que si quiero puedo mirarte y sé que a ti no te molesta-Hermione abrió la boca para protestar, pero el pelirrojo la tomo de la mano y la empujo un poco más hacia los arboles.

-No debes mirarme Ron- dijo con severidad al tenerle cerca.

-sabes, el problema no es que deba dejar de mirarte, es que yo no quiero hacer otra cosas que no sea mirarte.

-Joder.- dijo ella intentando mantener la calma- me haces el favor y me vas informando de que libro estas sacando todo lo que me dices últimamente a ver si viene incluido el contra hechizo.- suspiro al parecer había llegado el momento de hablar de tantas cosas que habían evitado.

- así - dijo con una gran sonrisa en la boca- que admites que te tengo hechizada.- Hermione sonrió pero no contesto nada.- punto para el pelirrojo

-Eres un tonto y además MI AMIGO.- hizo énfasis en esas dos últimas palabras mientras Ron la miraba con una sonrisa tontarrona.

- pues bien que no te molesta mucho que "TU AMIGO"- dijo haciendo las comillas en el aire- te bese- susurro esto último mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la acercara a él.

-Ron, basta.-dijo empujándole haciendo que el pelirrojo colocara su rostro de impaciencia.

-Basta tú, Herm que estas todo el tiempo cortándome el rollo, cuando sabes que en el fondo te gusto.

-Vale y según tu tenemos que arruinar nuestra amistad solo porque tú piensas que me gustas, ¿para qué? para que termine mal y luego hagamos con lavender y tu… "si te vi no me acuerdo".

- tienes razón - se acerco de nuevo a Hermione que había tomado una posición seria ante la situación puede que termine mal lo sé, pero yo no me quiero quedar con la duda, además capas te enamoras de mi nos casamos y tenemos cinco hijos.- dijo acariciándole el rostro y sonriéndole tiernamente.- te quiero, eres mi amiga y estoy seguro que eso no va cambiar, pero es que ya no sé ni cómo aguantarme las ganas que me dan de besarte, de tocarte, de mirarte.- Hermione sonrió por esto último y Ron se acerco lo suficiente a ella y le dejo un delicado beso en los labios mientras sostenía su mentón- y yo se que aunque no me lo quieras decir ahora, a ti te están pasando cosas conmigo.

-te lo tienes muy creído no - dijo sin romper la distancia tan mínima que aun había entre sus rostros- yo, no sé ni que pensar Ron.

-Yo no te estoy pidiendo que pienses nada, si no que sientas todo- se acerco a ella y dejo de nuevo un corto beso en los labios ya no sabía ni que era lo que decía solo se dejaba llevar por esa necesidad que tenia de devorar cada centímetro de su boca.

-De verdad de donde estas sacando las frases que me sueltas últimamente - dijo sin poder evitar ruborizarse.

- eso es lo que me pasa de tanto a aguantarme las ganas de besarte - paso saliva y se dejo llevar se acerco despacio a ella y acorto los dos centímetros que había entre los dos uniendo sus labios despacio , a diferencia de cualquier beso anterior en este los dos estaban completamente de acuerdo sabían que pasaría y no era una sorpresa Ron puso sus manos en la cintura de la chica y ella se dejo rodear el cuello del pelirrojo para hacer el beso más profundo e intenso ella sentía mil cosas a cada rose un escalofrió la recorría de pies a cabeza dejándola casi anonada y fuera de sí, definitivamente esos besos le estaban haciendo perder la razón que aún le quedaba y no podía evitarlo no sabía como… caminaron sobre sus paso hasta que Ron la arrincono contra un árbol la necesitaba a ella, sentía que podía desbaratarse ahí mismo si no conseguía besarla mas y mas, se abrazo a ella más de lo imposible y dejo que sus manos se perdieran sobre la ropa de la chica que había perdido por completo la noción del tiempo, pero el necesitaba controlarse ella tenía razón no iba a arruinar todo por un impulso, se alejo de ella despacio entre besos cortos mientras sus respiraciones se normalizaban. Observo sus labios que se habían encendido en un rojo intensos y esos ojos que le miraban con una chispa de lo que quiso pensar era "deseo"

- debemos regresar a la casa- dijo mirando a Hermione que seguía en silencio.

- Si hace mucho frio aquí fuera- recién se daba cuenta que tenia frio solo traía puesto un suetter negro y el aire frio se le colaba hasta los huesos.

Ron le extendió una mano que la chica tomo agradecida, en el fondo el pelirrojo se reprendía por haber arruinado el momento, pero primero necesitaba que ella estuviera segura no quería que ella se viera presionada y además aun tenía que preguntarle algo y hasta que no lo hiciera tendría que cortarse un poco . En cuanto entraron se soltaron la manos pues la mayoría se quedo mirando como si de nuevo las palabras de George rondaran por la habitación.

Luego de terminar la cena que había preparado la señora Weasely para ellos los chicos se ofrecieron a limpiar los trastos mientras el resto de la familia se disponía ya a sus habitaciones par descansar del día tan largo que habían tenido, pero mientras terminaban de recoger y organizar todo había algo que no pasaba desapercibido para Hermione.

-¿Harry puedes pasarle el limpia cristal a Ginny para que limpia la mesa por favor?- pudo notar la cara que hizo el moreno y como Ron de repente se giro a mirarlo llamando aun más la atención de Hermione.

-Toma…- dijo Harry a Ginny que simplemente atino a tomar de su mano el tarro azul, para que luego los dos sin mediar palabra continuaran con sus cosas y ahí estaba, eso era lo que había llamado la atención de Hermione la mirada sumamente compungida de Harry miraba para el suelo como arrepentido y no estaba esquivando a Ginny en lo absoluto como según la pelirroja haría desde su rechazo, había algo que no encajaba- bueno ya he terminado así que me voy vale..- Ron asintió y Harry salió de a instancia dejándolos a los tres solos.

-Pues bien, mejor ustedes terminan con los platos- comenzó a decir Ginny mientras terminaba de recoger sus cosas- no quiero ser mal tercio y yo aquí más que ayudar estorbo, nos vemos al rato - les giño el ojo a lo que Hermione contesto con una sonrisa cómplice

Hermione espero hasta la larga y lisa melena pelirroja desapareciera por las escaleras, guardo los últimos vasos en la alacena y se giro a mirar a ron que termina de tirar una toallitas.

-tu amigo Harry está muy extraño Ron- dijo mencionando de la nada al moreno haciendo que Ron le frunciera él entre cejo mientras se recostaba en el mesón de la cocina.

-¿No te estará gustando Harry no?- dijo mirando a Hermione con desconfianza.

-Tu es que eres tonto- dijo rondando los ojos y alejándose de la cocina un poco al parecer no le iba a poder sacar nada- solo tenía curiosidad- soltó para que las ideas descabellas del pelirrojo se disiparan.

-la curiosidad mato al gato- dijo tomándole la mano a chica y dejándole un corto beso en ella- y si te mando a preguntar mi hermana tu dile que él lo superara que no es ni la primera ni la última mujer que le rechaza.- Hermione se giro a mirarle un poco desconcertada-¡Lo superara!- repitió con los ojos muy abiertos.

-De eso no tengo duda, pero Ron… ¿no debería ser Harry quien se preocupara por cómo se tomo Ginny su rechazo?- se giro aun con las manos entre lazadas en medio del salón principal.

-Me hice un lio, Harry no ha rechazado a Ginny es al revés- Hermione le miro con cara "Te equivocas"- ¿me quieres explicar tu que fue lo que paso? Es que creo que Harry se hizo un lio y no entendió nada.

-¿es una broma no? - Ron negó con la cabeza- pff pues fácil, Harry le dijo que la quería, Ginny le dijo que ella también pero no de la misma forma es decir que no como un amigo si no como algo mas ya me entiende - Ron asintió muy pendiente de lo que decía Hermione - Y Harry le rechazo-Ron alzo un ceja- bueno eso es lo que a mí me ha contado Ginny.

-A mi Harry me ha dicho que él le dijo a Ginny que la quería pero que ella le había rechazado, así de simple.

-Dios, que enredo…- dijo mientras comenzaban a subir las escaleras.

- que lio se han hecho estos dos…- negó con la cabeza -oye si alguna vez te atreves a decirme que me quieres, se clara por favor que yo no soy mu listo… -Hermione rio y subieron los dos en camino a su habitación.

Ginny subió las escaleras y se encontró con Harry que entraba hacia el cuarto de baño pero se detuvo y por tan solo un par de segundos el tiempo se paralizo, se quedaron ambos mirándose fijamente pero como antes sin decir una sola palabra, Ginny esquivo la mirada en cuando tuvo conciencia de eso y se encamino hacia su habitación procurando no mirar al moreno que ahora tenía clavada una daga de angustia entre la garganta y el pecho pero mientras se acercaba por el pacillo Harry se acerco rápido y la tomo del brazo impidiéndole el paso, ya no quería seguir asi.

-Ginny necesitamos hablar…- le dijo con un rostro casi suplicante.

-Harry tengo sueño…- dijo zafándose del contacto tan cruel que hacia su brazo con la mano de él.

-Ginn yo no quiero estar así contigo, déjame yo…- pero no pudo terminar.

-No Harry Yo ya me humille suficiente-el orgullo de la pelirroja salía a flor de piel mientras la cara de Harry se descomponía por no entender a que se refería- te dije lo que sentía y tu no hiciste nada, haz el favor de dejarme tranquila te lo suplico, y por favor ignorara lo que te dije - había rabia, dolor y vergüenza en sus palabras era cierto se sentía humillada, rechaza y no por cualquiera si no por alguien a quien había querido siempre, tal vez si hubiese guardado silencio, tal vez si hubiese podido contralarse esa noche no estaría así ahora, estará aun queriéndole como ahora pero sería en silencio sin sentir el dolor de lo que era su desprecio y la lástima que podía sentir el por ella.

Ginny no dijo nada mas necesitaba salir de ahí antes de que ese nudo que auguraba una mar de lagrimas le ganara y se rompiera ahí frente sin ningún escrúpulo, rápidamente entro a su habitación y dejo a Harry con mil preguntas en la cabeza sin entender muy bien a qué se refería la chica que le había dejado solo en el pasillo, se toco la cabeza que había comenzado a bobear demasiada sangre al final iba a ser cierto lo que decía Ron todo esto era un gran lio.

-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- - . -. -…-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-.-.-.

Bueno la cosa esta asi, actualizo doble por la tardanza y espero de todo corazón les guste, prometo que se pondrá interesante y por comenteeenn muaa! 


End file.
